


【索香】Control Me

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 98,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee
Summary: 这是一篇包裹在SM主奴关系构建外壳下的有关爱和救赎的故事。无论是施虐欲还是受虐欲，都只是一种个人癖好而已，因为小众而特别。隐含1x3和罗香ntr，不会具体描写过程，维持cp洁癖。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇包裹在SM主奴关系构建外壳下的有关爱和救赎的故事。  
> 无论是施虐欲还是受虐欲，都只是一种个人癖好而已，因为小众而特别。  
> 隐含1x3和罗香ntr，不会具体描写过程，维持cp洁癖。

(1)

餐厅内侧的舞台面积只够容纳一架钢琴和一个歌手的站位，山治在把一份牛排吃完的过程中仔细数了一遍，钢琴师和歌手在表演的过程中总共眼神暧昧的对视了十二次，他们看上去像是一对。

山治对心不在焉的表演没兴趣，对表演者之间的八卦也没兴趣，他之所以会对这些与自己无关的细节观察入微，是因为坐在他对面的男人实在提不起他的兴致，他宁可把精力花在探究陌生人的感情生活上。

从外形到气质，再到谈吐中显露的价值观和思维方式，这个穿着一身昂贵行头，举手投足间都在散发着工资按时薪计算的华尔街精英气质的男人，奇迹般的错过了每一个会让山治感兴趣的优点。

这是一次糟糕的约会，出于礼貌，山治决定吃完餐后甜点再溜走——当然，是出于对餐厅厨师的礼貌。

这个人又一次聊起了他的工作，滔滔不绝的讲述他如何靠一己之力挽救了一单价值数百万的生意，像大自然中的雄鸟向求爱对象展示自己最漂亮的羽毛般，刻意性的展示着他自认为最优秀的才能。

靠这点儿华而不实的羽毛是打动不了山治的，他现在只希望这个人能暂时闭上鸟嘴，让他安安静静把牛排之后的蔬菜沙拉吃完。

他低着头用手里的叉子戳刺着碗里的卷心菜叶，一只手向他面前伸过来，搭在了他平放于桌面的左手上，拇指轻轻摩挲着他的手背。他看了看那只手，又抬起头看向对面，对方眼神中的挑逗意味很明显。

“你可以接受到什么程度？”大概是看他一整晚都兴致缺缺，这个人终于忍不住开始提及这次约会的核心话题，似乎是想要借此替自己争取到更多的机会。

山治把几片蔬菜喂进嘴里，没有接话，那人又接着说:“不知道你以前有没有听说过我的名字，在这方面我是个老手。”

“抱歉，我对这个圈子里的人不太熟悉。”山治脸不红心不跳的撒了个谎，光是今天下午的一个小时之内，他就像误入相亲公司一样被半强制的要求着浏览完了十几人的资料，然后从那些不尽人意的候选者中挑出了这么一个。他现在后悔了，也许第二人选更好，起码那个时尚杂志记者有更大块的肌肉，以及一张不会喋喋不休全球金融问题的嘴。

那个人的手又更进一步抓握住他的手指，然后用一种刻意压低的故作性感的嗓音说:“你可以放心的把自己交给我。”

山治终于吃完最后一口沙拉，放下叉子拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，用力把左手抽回来，露出一个不失礼貌的微笑，说:“我得去一趟洗手间，马上回来。”

他甚至都不知道洗手间在哪，就在那个人的目送下从餐桌边离开，在走到足够远的距离后拉住一名侍者询问这家餐厅有没有后门可以供客人通行，在侍者为他详细指出路线时，他偶然瞥见不远处的餐桌前坐着一个熟识的身影。

那是他经常光顾的一家海鲜餐厅的老板家的小女儿，每次见面都会甜甜的喊他哥哥，在经历了一场负分约会之后他当然想用那声甜美的呼唤来慰藉一下自己的心灵，于是径直朝她走了过去。

然而他还没来得及喊出她的名字，隔壁桌就迅速站起来一个人，横跨一步挡住他的去路，正正好好与他撞了个满怀。笔挺西装包覆下的结实肌肉撞得他生疼，他拧起眉头刚要骂出一句脏话，对方将西装前襟的下摆微微一撩，露出了别在腰间的枪。

撩动的幅度很小，在这附近大概只有他一个人能看得见那把通体乌黑的致命武器，所以这是一个很明显的威胁。

山治面色平静的打量了一下这个突然冒出来的拦路虎，对方是个体格比他壮硕上一圈的成年男人，眉头紧锁表情严肃，面相不怒自威，尤其是左眼上那道竖直的刀疤，看上去更显得凶神恶煞。

无论是枪械还是占优势的体格，在山治面前都不能算作衡量武力差距的标准，他泰然自若的往右一步，那个人跟着往左一步，他又向左跨上一步，那个人也跟着往右一步，尽职尽责的做着一道全自动的人墙。

“滚开，好狗不挡道。”山治终于忍无可忍的骂道。

那个人被这句话彻底激怒，不愿意再陪他玩你追我赶的拦路游戏，直接伸手往他的肩膀上一推，在手指触到肩膀前的一瞬间他抬手扳住对方的无名指，只需使出巧劲儿往手背的方向稍稍一折，他就不信这小子不会当场跪地求饶。

他心里的小算盘才刚打好，就在对方将另一只手伸进外套准备掏枪时，原本背对这边坐着的女孩听见响动转过头，连忙站起来从背后抓住那个人的胳膊，摇着头说:“等等！索…罗罗诺亚先生，他是我的朋友，不是什么危险人物，请不要伤害他。”

被称作“罗罗诺亚先生”的男人停住了拔枪的动作，山治也识时务的停了手，剑拔弩张的气氛这才有所缓和。

他们又彼此对视着僵持片刻，那个人将山治从头到脚打量了一番，满脸都写着猜疑与不信任。不过既然被保护的对象已经发话，他自然没有再继续为难对方的道理，于是重重哼了一声，从山治手里抽回自己的手，退回隔壁的餐桌重新坐好，两臂抱在胸前，依然把山治当成一个大威胁，紧紧盯着他的一举一动。

“山治哥哥，好巧啊，你也来这吃晚餐？”白星亲昵的挽住山治的胳膊，拉着他入座。

有了妙龄少女的这一声呼唤，再多的烦心事都可以在顷刻间烟消云散，山治笑着回答:“对，正好跟朋友有个约，他推荐了这家餐厅。”

隔壁餐桌除了那个存在感满满的刺儿头之外，还坐了另外三个西装革履的男人，同样看上去不像善茬，山治凑近白星耳边，低声问她:“家里又遇到麻烦了？怎么今天给你安排了这么多保镖？”

一提起这件事，少女的眼睛里就透露出隐隐的不安，低下头用手指绞缠着裙摆，咬了咬自己的下唇，说:“昨天父亲收到了一封威胁邮件，警告他如果再妨碍餐馆里客人之间暗中进行的'那些生意'，就…就要让他尝尝苦头。”

说这话时白星的头越垂越低，眼角泛起泪花，被父亲和几个哥哥当宝贝一样捧在手心里，恐怕这辈子都没品尝过几次这样的危机感，心头的慌乱可想而知。

山治不是什么正义感爆棚的人，因为自身职业之故，他在这种事件中通常都扮演着施害者的角色，更不会有闲心多管别人的闲事。可是那家名为波塞冬的海鲜餐馆他经常作为普通食客光顾，与尼普顿家族也已经是老相识，他不可能对白星弃之不顾，更何况她现在看起来这么害怕。

为了缓和白星的情绪，山治对她耳语道:“尼普顿那个老家伙，给你挑的都是些什么歪瓜裂枣，你看看那个，就是刚才那个，他的脑袋看起来像不像一颗绿藻球？”

白星转头看向隔壁餐桌，浑然不知自己被形容为水生植物的男人正面色严肃的紧盯着这边，不说还不觉得，被山治这么一说，越看他的头发越像颗圆滚滚毛茸茸的藻球，白星扑哧一声破涕为笑，“藻球”则莫名其妙的皱起了眉头。

因为刚才的对峙而引起的骚乱像一颗投入湖面的小小石子，荡起的波纹不消片刻就消失无踪，餐厅里很快又恢复为了晚餐时段闲适的气氛。

山治正跟白星有说有笑，忽然听到不远处有人在喊他的名字，他回过头，看见了今晚的约会对象，这才想起自己竟然完全遗忘了要偷溜的事。他心里暗叫糟糕，连忙站起来迎着对方走过去，思考着应该用什么说辞才能把他打发走。

下午在阅览名册的时候他就说过他不需要那些自以为是的高级白领，衣冠禽兽他在平时的工作中已经见识的够多了，伊万科夫却像个老道的皮条客一样非要他试试这个人不可，说他技术不错，口碑良好。

现在可倒好，被单独晾在一边的窘境让这个文质彬彬的男人露出了隐藏的一面，抓住山治的手腕，用上了极重的力道狠狠捏着他，凑近他耳边说:“你这是什么意思？故意激怒我，想尝尝我的惩罚对吗？”

山治不悦的皱了皱眉，打心底里生出了厌恶，他可不觉得自己和这个人熟到这种地步，这几句话是他妈十足的性骚扰。

他挣动了几下手腕，碍于餐厅中的优雅氛围，忍住直接一脚将这人踹飞出去的冲动，说:“我没兴趣跟你玩这个。今天就当是普通朋友一起吃顿饭，我来付账可以吗？”

“我不差那点钱！”最后一句话显然让这个人怒意更盛，虽然气得面红耳赤，却还能努力维持基本的体面，咬着牙压低声音说:“我今天是出来找乐子的，你也是。不过就是要我运用点儿能弄疼你的手段，你再哀叫上两声让我获得满足，各取所需罢了，你摆什么架子？”

山治冷下脸来，心中涌出的厌恶感已经快要激起他的呕吐欲，他反握住对方的手，手指上的握力越施越重，眼神冷得仿佛一道冰剑，剑刃下一刻就会直取对方的咽喉。他沉声一字一顿的说:“你再多说一个字，我就废了你的手。”

当那人被他捏得手掌变形，表情痛苦不堪，急欲抽回自己的手时，他用另一只手从西装外套的内兜里摸出烟盒叼出一支烟，然后又掏出打火机点燃，深吸上一口之后轻轻吐出一缕薄烟，神色悠然的欣赏着对方狰狞痛苦的表情。

然而气息只吐到一半，耳边忽然响起的声音就害他吓了一跳，反呛回一口气剧烈咳嗽起来。

“要打架就滚远一点。”那颗绿藻脑袋不知什么时候站在了山治身后，语气冷硬的对他下了驱逐令。

那一口唾沫好死不死呛进气管，山治咳得快要把肺给呕了出来，手上的力道因此松懈，那只被他抓住的手掌已经呈现出血脉不通的紫红色，即便挣脱出来也留有一个清晰的白掌印，五指像残废了一般僵硬着动弹不得，那个人哪还敢再跟他计较，转过身撒腿就跑，全然没了今晚刚见面时的风度翩翩。

山治好不容易止住呛咳，回头看了一眼瑟缩在餐桌边一脸担忧却不敢上前来的白星，又看向与他近在咫尺的绿藻头，那张铁板一样的脸自始至终都看不出什么明显的表情变化，将情绪隐藏得极深。

山治缓了缓自己的气息，把夹在手指间的烟重新叼回嘴里，凑到对方脸前，低声问:“你听到了多少？”

杀人灭口的话，对象如果是个胸肌比他的脸还大的专职保镖，而且腰间还配着一把未上膛的格洛克，他的成功几率会有多少？

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

杀死一个人的决心有多大，要看那个人的项上人头有没有足够的价值，以及有没有人愿意为它支付酬金。

山治很少为了一己私欲杀人，他的双手只会为一万美金以上的悬赏令而劳作，大部分起了杀心的情况下，比如现在，他仅仅只会冒出一个缺乏执行力的想法，然后再试着把它转变为一次普通的殴打教训。

不过实施殴打的前提是在他踢断对方三根肋骨的时候不会有围观者报警给他添麻烦，这间位于闹市区商业街的餐厅显然不是什么合适的动武场所，而且还是在惊慌得像只小白兔的女士面前，所以山治仅仅只是向面前的绿藻头使了个警告的眼色，决定放他一马，擦肩而过时挑衅的撞了一下他的肩膀，准备走回白星身边继续向许久未见的她询问近况。

山治一直都是吸引麻烦的体质，不单单是因为职业原因。

当索隆被他撞击肩膀，转过身猛推了他一把的时候，他脑中闪过的第一个念头是:“这小子死定了。”

这一推的力量非比寻常，他被推向一张餐桌旁，踉跄着单膝跪倒在地上，还没来得及发作，一梭子弹就扫过他刚才站立的位置，爆出一连串地毯的碎絮。

钢琴演奏戛然而止，食客们惊声尖叫着四散逃窜，紧接着更多的子弹从餐厅正门的方向扫射而至。

与麻烦体质相对的，山治同时拥有逢凶化吉的好运体质，这是他从业五年以来还能四肢健全活蹦乱跳的主要原因，即便刚才是被挑衅的对象出手相助，他也硬要固执的把这归功于自己的好运。

索隆在顺手帮了他之后快速奔向首要保护目标将白星扑倒在地，然后用肩膀顶起桌沿让整张实木餐桌倾倒向大门口，暂时用厚实的桌面作为护盾抵挡住密集的火力，桌面上的餐盘器具稀里哗啦倾倒一地，被子弹扫射成飞溅的碎片。

山治所在的位置不是攻势中心，从枪林弹雨中全身而退向来是他的拿手好戏，但他听到了白星惊恐的哭声，看到以绿藻头为首的四个保镖各自缩在餐桌之后，被对方的火力压制得毫无还手机会，他便决定今晚要充当一回骑士，友情提供一次免费服务。

普通的约会日他没有带枪的习惯，现在手无寸铁，他只好趴低了身体，从被遗落在地上的一只女式挎包里翻出一盒粉饼，打开盒盖将镜子悄悄探出桌边，通过镜面反射观察了一下餐厅门口的情况。

这伙人总共有五个，全部脸蒙彩色的三角头巾，明显是有备而来，手持的装备全是市面上常见的枪械。

他只观察了几秒，一颗角度刁钻的流弹就擦过他的手，飞旋的弹身在手背上刮出一道焦热的血痕。镜子从手中脱落，他咬着牙忍过剧痛传遍全身的最初那一刻的煎熬，暗骂了一句倒霉。

虽然刚开头就挂了彩，好在获取的信息已经足够，对方的站位和武器他都看得清清楚楚。他背靠桌子屏息等待，靠听力分辨着枪击的声音，在两把枪同时更换弹匣的短暂空隙里团身滚向白星所在的餐桌之后。

此时白星的哭声已经停止了，满脸泪痕的趴伏在地上一动不动，裙角被射穿了一个窟窿，身上没有明显的外伤。山治连忙伸手想要查看她是否安好，像头护主的凶兽一样用身体将她遮蔽起来的索隆一把按住他的手，说：“她没事，只是吓晕了。”

山治收回手，没有计较对方失礼的举动，只要白星没事就好。他从地上捡起一把枪，拽起脚边的一具尸体，对索隆说：“抱歉，借你的同事用一用。”

另外三个保镖在袭击者冲进门时就折损了一人，剩下的两个虽然身手和枪法都不错，可惜运气不太好，交火没多久就变成了两具温热尚存的死尸，被山治拽起来当成人肉护盾的就是他们中的一个。

借着厚实的遮挡，山治从桌边探出持枪的手瞄准射中了一个袭击者，然后缩回身体转过头说：“这家餐厅有后门，我知道路线，可以带你们出去，不过前提是至少得再解决掉两个人。”

说着他向正门的方向偏了偏头，意思是想要分工合作，让他凭着一把捡来的枪和一个不能动的木偶“队友”逞英雄，那还不如直接照着自己的脑袋来上一枪更方便快捷。

索隆始终没有接话，挑选时机向对面零星射上一两发子弹，试着逼退一部分火力。如果不是共同身困险境，他绝对不会如此正常的与山治近距离交流。

他不信任山治。

从视线初次交汇的那一刻起，他就从这个金发男人眼中看出了不同于常人的东西，在流于表面的轻佻叛逆之下，山治的眼神中充满了无畏和血性，那可不是上班族或普通生意人能具备的品质。

直觉的灵敏性让索隆在第一时间就嗅出了同类的气味，也许对方就是杀手之一，但也有可能会是个得力的帮手，他必须尽快做出选择。

在经历了短暂的心理挣扎后，他选择暂时放下偏见，脱去自己的西装外套盖在白星身上，转过身蹲伏着面向圆桌面的外侧，给手中打光子弹的格洛克换上一支新弹匣，拉动套筒重新上膛，只简单说了一句:“掩护我。”

山治看出他的架势不对劲，一脸惊讶的问他:“喂，你要干什么？喂！”

作为一个立誓不杀女人所以只能靠赚取黑帮悬赏金混口饭吃的半吊子杀手，山治觉得自己在工作中的行事作风已经够疯狂了，没想到今天见识到了一个比他更疯狂的疯子。

敢凭不穿防弹装备的肉身直接冲进枪林弹雨中，不是疯就傻，要么就是枪战片看得太多。索隆像拥有不死之身般逆着弹雨而上，在各个餐桌之间闪转腾挪，转眼间就干掉了两个人。

惊讶归惊讶，山治的支援很快跟上，举枪逼退一人之后又射中了另一个，已经推进到近前的索隆趁机欺身扑上，仅仅用拳头就击碎了伤者的面骨，另一个人被抛掷而来的同伴砸中，未及还手就被一枪射穿了脑袋。

解决完这一切，索隆又向没死透的挨个补上一枪确保万无一失，持续了五分多钟的枪声终于在这一刻止息。

山治一手持枪一手托抱着白星，从面目全非的餐桌后探出上半身观察了一下满地狼藉，心想，这人是普通的保镖吗？跟地上躺着的那三人完全不是一个级别。

比起担心有可能出现的后续袭击者，更让人头疼的是闻风而动的警察，是时候离开了。

山治吹了声口哨，对着转头看向这边的索隆指了指舞台后侧，说:“这边，跟我来。”

在山治的指引下他们穿过餐厅后门，从大楼的安全通道下到底层停车场，山治一路背着仍在昏迷的白星，在准备上车时却差点要被抛下，那个绿头发的混蛋说他跟到这里已经够了，剩下的路不用再跟了。

是他妈谁跟着谁啊？要不是有他领路，这混蛋可能早就迷路到三楼的女装卖场了，更何况让白星跟这人单独相处，她现在尚未清醒，他怎么想都不放心，于是态度强硬的跟着上了车。

刚经历过一场枪战，两个互看不顺眼的人同处车内狭小的空间，可能是在回味十分钟前的惊心动魄，一路上竟然没再拌嘴吵架。

山治让白星横躺在后座枕着自己的大腿，掏出上衣兜里的方巾帮她擦拭脸上的泪痕，然后又用指尖轻轻理了理她散在脸颊上的碎发。

山治每次见白星时她都是笑着的，虽然作为本地最大势力之一尼普顿家族最受宠的小女儿，她的胆子却非常小，刚相识那会儿只敢瑟缩在哥哥身后羞怯又好奇的跟山治打招呼，后来逐渐熟识了，她才敢主动过来挽他的胳膊。

山治不愿意看她这么受苦，哪怕跟一整个家族比起来他的实力微乎其微，他也想尽可能的帮她。

窗外的霓虹灯光和路灯光线交替闪烁着照射进车内，在白星的脸上投下忽明忽暗的光影，山治抬头看向车外，发现路边的景色有些不对，转头对着驾驶席的索隆说:“这不是去'波塞冬'的方向，你要去哪？”

“我家。”索隆从后视镜里看了山治一眼，冷淡的回答:“直接回去可能会有埋伏，这个路线最安全。”

山治了然的点了点头，视线再度飘向窗外，许久之后才忽然问:“你到底听到了多少？”

换来的却是索隆的沉默。

一路上再无别的话，他们回到索隆的住所，山治依然坚持要由自己背着白星从停车场走进大楼，进家门时这间公寓里所见的景象意外的整洁，整洁的原因是家具和摆设少得可怜，甚至不像是有人日常居住。

山治把白星放到卧室的床上安顿好，出来时索隆正在打电话，从通话的言谈中听出似乎是在跟尼普顿兄弟汇报今晚的情况，让他们过来接人。他走到索隆视线能及的位置，对他举起右手展示手背的枪伤，问他:“有医药箱吗？”

索隆把手机从脸边拿开，随手指了一下厨房，说:“在橱柜里，自己找。”

把医药箱放在厨房的橱柜里，这么奇怪？

等山治走进厨房打开橱柜，才明白这是为什么，柜子里别说食物了，连碗盘都没几个，除了塞满的杂物之外只有一盒最大包装的即食麦片，角落里还塞着一把手枪。

这间公寓无论地段还是面积都属于普通工薪阶层无法承担的水平，可是从橱柜这一细节就能看出公寓主人过的是多么精简无趣的生活，山治从杂物中翻出医药箱，坐在厨房中央的大理石流理台前给自己处理伤口。

血液从伤口中四散涌出染满了他的手背，此时大部分已经凝固，他用酒精沾湿的纱布擦拭掉周围的血迹，又给伤口做着细致的消毒，然而痂壳被纱布挂住不小心掀起一角，酒精渗入血肉，鲜血顿时涌出。

他咬着牙骂了句脏话，疼痛通过神经传导向他的大脑，又将痛感反馈给四肢百骸，他的后背冒出一层细汗，看着那些连成线滴落在台面上的血珠，他心里渐渐产生出一丝奇妙的快感。

索隆边打电话边在客厅中来回踱步，走到卧室门口时向床上看了一眼，白星还没有醒。他转过身打算继续走向另一个方向，无意间瞥向厨房，看见坐在流理台前的金发男人正举着自己的右手，将手背送至嘴边，亲吻了一下冒血的伤口。

山治睫毛低垂面容温顺，那个本该只给他带来痛楚的枪伤被他奉若情人的双唇，他用嘴唇轻轻吸吮着，用舌尖舔舐掉血珠，身体因为疼痛而微微发颤，表情却甘之如饴。

山治的嘴唇被自己的血染上了形状不规则的鲜红色，这幅极具冲击力的画面震撼着索隆的感官，让他停留在原地忘了该如何行走。电话那头听不到回应，连连呼唤他的名字，他的听觉却被沉入深水般的封闭感所堵塞。

想起在餐厅里无意间听到的对话，他感觉自己的心跳有些加快，心口处因躁动腾升起一股痒意。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

等山治包扎好伤口从厨房出来，索隆已经通完电话，正坐在沙发上埋头擦枪。

山治先是进卧室观察了一下白星的状况，确认她还安好，然后走出来在宽敞过头的客厅里转悠了一圈，寻找着能够用来打发时间的东西。

“这间公寓只有你一个人住？”山治拿起一块沉甸甸的玻璃工艺品，轻轻吹掉上面的浮灰。

“对。”索隆只回复了一个字，连头都没抬，明显是不太想聊天。

山治自讨个没趣，于是不打算再跟他搭话，把那块工艺品放回桌子上，继续在客厅里闲逛。

在走到靠近卧室一侧的墙壁时，他在素净无装饰的墙面上发现了一个隐秘的暗层。他自己的事务所里就有这个，用来收纳保险柜，所以他熟门熟路的摸索到机关扳动下去，暗层应声而开。

索隆听到声音转过头，不悦的皱起眉头，却并没有起身阻止。

这面墙内的暗层可比山治的保险柜要大多了，面积占了整整半面墙，外层的墙板掀开后露出里面整齐码放的枪支弹药，从手枪到步枪再到机枪和狙击枪，各种热门型号应有尽有。

一方空间里的枪支存储量堪比一座小型博物馆，别说深究购买途径了，普通保镖的工资够支付其中十分之一的价格吗？

山治正想拿起一把卡宾枪试试手感是不是真家伙，却注意到角落里有一个暗格，与其他地方冷硬杀伐的风格不同，那个暗格里摆放着一些特别的东西。

他伸手用食指勾开摆放在最上层的一条软皮鞭，在下面看到了手铐、项圈和口枷一类的东西，从外形到质地，他很清楚这些东西是用来做什么的。

这个发现让山治呼吸一沉，熟悉的用具唤起了他的身体记忆，他体内的欲/望躁动起来，心跳跟着加速。

今天出来本来就是为了寻欢作乐，只不过约会对象没有达到他的标准，他可不想把自己奉献给那样一个窝囊的角色。

白日里逐渐积蓄的兴致被泼了瓢冷水熄灭下去，此刻又被重新唤醒。仔细想想，那个绿藻头好像还不错？

山治喜欢与自己势均力敌的男人，虽然他的特殊癖好让他喜欢被施加疼痛，喜欢被掌控，但掌控他的人必须要获得他的认可。

他是个骄傲的人，能获得他认可的少之又少，能配合他癖好的更是难以寻觅，最近两年他已经把自己的标准一降再降，仍旧找不到满意的另一半，所以今天下午才会出现被伊万科夫强行介绍约会对象的尴尬局面。

那个绿藻头合适吗？山治想，几样用具说明不了问题，它们也许只是来源于无心的收藏，或者有别的用途，又或者它们的所有者压根就对同性不感兴趣。

在重重顾虑面前，危险的想法只冒出一瞬就被山治自动掐断，他收回手，正要装作无事的转过身询问一些跟藏枪有关的问题，一只手从背后伸过来抓住了他的手腕。

虽然体型健硕，索隆的行动却像猫科动物般悄无声息，忽然出现在身后着实把山治吓了一跳，他按住胸口安抚自己狂跳不止的心脏，生气的骂道:“你他妈走路能不能出点声音？差点被你吓死。”

索隆看了一眼那个被翻弄过的暗格，山治也心虚的将视线飘向那里，不过很快又移开。索隆对此什么也没说，直接把他从墙边拉开，扳动开关让墙板重新升起，语气冷硬的说:“别乱动我的东西，要么去沙发上坐着，要么滚进卧室照顾她，接她的人马上就到了。”

山治甩开索隆的手，揉了揉自己被捏红的手腕，心里腹诽道：“枪谁没有啊，小气鬼。”

枪他确实也有，只不过没有这么多，也没有这么好。

因为“不杀女人与小孩”的原则，他从来都无法跻身专业杀手之列，没有雇佣金就只能跟至少三四个同行争夺一张悬赏令，减去行动中的损耗以及抽给情报贩子和其他辅助人员的分成，真正拿到手的金额少得可怜。

山治很想知道这个看起来手头富裕的绿藻头到底是做什么的，初见时他先入为主的以为对方只是名普通保镖，之后越相处越觉得不像，这勾起了他的好奇心。

墙板合拢后整面墙又恢复如初，索隆不再理会山治，转身想要坐回沙发，山治拽住了他的胳膊。

他不耐烦的回过头问:“又怎么了？”

山治指了指自己的胸口，白衬衫的胸前沾染着一片血迹，这些血迹不是属于他的，把白星安全交还之后他也得离开，穿着这一身走在大街上纯粹是给自己找麻烦。他说：“你有没有合适的干净衣服？借我一件。”

按理说就算第一印象糟糕，在共同经历了那样一场命悬一线的战斗后，好歹也该生出点战友情谊来，可是索隆却一直避开与山治的眼神交流，仿佛对他轻视到了极点，去卧房的衣柜里翻出一件合适的T恤扔进他怀里之后就一言不发的坐回了沙发上，让他把勉强挤出的答谢又憋回了肚子里。

山治面对着镜子脱下沾血的上衣，低头把手中的T恤翻到正面，丝毫不在意展露出自己的整片后背。

他的后背布满了形状不一的伤痕，制造出这些伤痕的器具显然不止一种，有的痕迹已经完全淡化，有的则是新伤。

索隆的目光被这样伤痕累累的背部所吸引，一时忘了要隐藏，山治把两只胳膊伸进袖筒准备套上衣服，抬起头时正好从镜子里对上他的目光，对视片刻后，山治笑了起来，说：“你真该照镜子看看你现在是在用什么样的眼神看我。”

之前一直在刻意压抑情绪，被发现后索隆反倒很坦然，索性肆无忌惮的继续打量起山治的身体，伤痕覆盖下的后背肌肉匀称，线条比穿着衣服时看起来更窄，交错的伤痕一直蔓延到裤腰遮盖以下的地方，让他很想把那条裤子扯下去看看下面到底是一幅怎样的景象。

他们的目光在镜子中粘连在一起，空气中酝酿出一丝带着热度的微妙氛围，点燃的火星只需轻轻吹上一口气，就会立马旺盛燃烧成一片火海。

然而他们任何一方都没来得及开口，门铃就响了，两股视线拧成的锁链这才断开，索隆起身走向门口去开门，山治则连忙把T恤套在身上穿好。

来的是尼普顿家的长子鲨星，身后跟着几名身材高大的保镖，俨然一支小型的武装部队。

“给你添麻烦了，'剑士'先生，多亏你帮忙白星才没出事，真不知道该怎么感谢你。”鲨星一进门就诚恳的对索隆表达着谢意，说话时瞥见客厅内的山治，露出惊讶的表情说:“山治先生！你怎么也在这？”

“他刚才打电话的时候没跟你提起我？”山治指了指索隆，故意揶揄道:“这小子是想独揽功劳，别相信他，要是没有我，他自己都不一定能逃得出来。”

两个人之间微妙的气氛一旦被打破，索隆就又恢复为一副拒人于千里之外的态度，连一句玩笑话都不能拉近他的距离。

在短暂的相处中山治已经习惯了他的冷淡反应，对此并不介意，径直走到门口揽着鲨星的肩膀带他一起走进卧室。

见到白星安睡的脸，平日里掌管家族大小事务的鲨星脱去尼普顿长子的外壳，变成了一个普通的疼爱妹妹的哥哥，他坐在床边唤醒白星，两兄妹抱在一起，仿佛真的亲身经历了一场生死离别。

醒来后有了家人的陪伴，白星就不再哭了，他们又对两个救命恩人频繁的致以谢意，在保镖的护送下准备回到波塞冬去。

作为最初的护送者，山治的义务也到此为止了。

“要去店里坐坐顺便喝上一杯吗？你好久没来了，父亲肯定很想跟你聊聊。”鲨星主动向山治提出邀请。

山治站在门口，尼普顿兄妹和保镖们站在走廊上等他一起离开，索隆则站在房门内看着他，完全没有要挽留的意思。

山治犹豫着将一只脚踏出门槛，对索隆说:“身为保镖，不用24小时贴身保护吗？。”

索隆把手搭在门把上做好预备关门的姿势，反问道:“谁告诉你我是保镖？”

“罗罗诺亚先生是父亲请来帮忙的。”白星插了一句话，在索隆将视线投过来时立马低着头躲到哥哥身后。就算父亲和哥哥们说这个人绝对无害，她也依然觉得索隆凶巴巴的吓人，始终不太敢直视他的眼睛。

话说到这个份上，山治已经没有了与索隆再发生纠葛的理由，他刚把另一只脚踏出门外，房门就在身后关上了，他回头看了一眼冷冰冰的门板，怀着略失落的心情向尼普顿兄妹走了过去。

索隆关上门后回到沙发上坐好，拿起那把擦拭如新的枪摆出瞄准姿势试了试手感，枪口正对的方向是一面装饰镜，他忍不住去回想那个站在镜子前背对着他穿衣服的身影，以及那片伤痕累累的后背。

他也许应该给自己一次尝试的机会，哪怕对方身上隐藏着太多不确定因素，让他嗅到了危险的气息，他也不该这么畏首畏尾。

单纯的当成一次生理/需求的发泄不就好了？

在他还在维持着持枪动作发呆时，门铃再度响了起来，他把枪别进后腰的腰带里，走到门口透过猫眼看向门外，仅仅迟疑了几秒就打开了房门。

山治一脚跨进门内，两只手同时拽住索隆的衣领用力把他拉向自己，歪过头狠狠吻了上去。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

平日里索隆最大的兴趣就是摆弄他收藏的枪械，烟酒和女色只是他的生活调剂品，只有拿在手中的冷冰冰的铁器才是最忠诚最让他安心的伙伴。

他给自己点上一支烟，坐在沙发上的老位置拆卸着一把与之前型号不同的枪，浴室内的水流声停止，片刻后玻璃门被拉开，山治光着脚走出来，上半身赤裸着，下身套了条没系皮带的西装裤，裤腰松松垮垮挂在髋骨处，从敞开的拉链间能看出里面没穿内裤。

索隆把烟夹在手里向烟灰缸里弹落一截烟灰，单手拨下一块枪筒内的机簧零件，低垂的视线只扫了一眼山治的裤脚，就头也不抬的命令道:“脱干净。”

山治用拇指勾下裤腰，只需抖一抖双腿，整条裤子就滑落下去，他把两只脚抽离出来，用脚尖勾着裤子把它扫向一边。

他刚才迅速洗了个澡，而且专门给自己即将派上用场的部位做了一次简易清洁，现在浑身还沾着潮湿的水汽，赤身裸体的站立在宽敞的客厅中央，皮肤上因为寒冷而泛起一小层鸡皮疙瘩。

他像个绝对服从命令的士兵一样，只要长官不发布下一道指令，他就会一直站在原地一动不动，光是静静等待的时间里就让他的兴奋感持续堆积。他低头看着索隆手法娴熟的把各个部件依次拆开，那双灵巧敏捷的手布满了硬茧和刀伤，很快就会为他的皮肤而服务。

索隆在把整只枪拆完后才抬起头来，对山治勾了勾手指，他便向前走近了一点站到索隆面前。

与后背相比，山治胸前的伤痕并没有那么密集。

像索隆这种有着控制狂性格和施虐欲的人，发生关系时在对方身上看到他人留下的印迹是件很倒胃口的事情，但是眼前的人并不只属于他，所以他没什么好抱怨的。

他举起食指在半空画了个圈，山治会意的转过身去背对着他，伤痕密集的后背才是他最想欣赏的画面，他用指尖挨个抚摸过背部的伤口，用嘴唇轻轻亲吻着它们。它们之中有鞭伤，有烫伤，每一个痕迹都代表着一次蚀骨的疼痛。

嘴唇柔软的触感和扫过汗毛的温热气息让山治舒服得眯起眼睛，然而下一刻，索隆的拇指就对准一处已结痂的新伤用力按压下去，痂壳受到暴力挤压裂开一道缝隙，几粒血珠从裂隙中涌出来，沿着他后腰的凹陷弧度流淌下去，索隆用舌头接住那些血珠，细致的把它们吸吮干净，然后在那个位置用力咬上一口，山治捏紧拳头，因疼痛而浑身颤抖，同时呼吸急促了起来。

“你能接受到什么程度？”索隆舔了舔自己沾上血的拇指，例行公事的问。他可不想还没做尽兴对方就痛哭求饶着要求结束，以前他就不止一次吃过这样的亏。

背后的痛感因为问话而有所减弱，山治放松双手，回答道:“你可以对我做任何事。你明白我的意思吗？我是说，任何事。”

索隆把手掌放在他的臀部，捏了捏和背部一样交错着几道新旧伤口的臀肉，听到这话笑了起来。说出这种接受度无异于口出狂言，他大概还没体验过真正能让他彻底崩溃的对待。

这还是山治第一次听到索隆在笑，他很想回过头看看那是一副怎样的笑容，然而他现在收到的指令是背对站立，所以他不能擅自回头。

为了确保之后能顺利进行，索隆又接着说:“想一个安全词，然后告诉我。”

山治认真想了想，抱着调侃心理回答:“'绿藻头'怎么样？”

说出这个安全词后索隆反馈给他的是结结实实抽打在臀部的一巴掌，他急喘了一声，身体被抽得向前踉跄半步，然后自动重新站回原位，臀肉上顿时浮现出一个通红的掌印。

之后的几下他有了心理准备，不会再脚步踉跄，但过重的力道还是让他的身体随着击打前后摇晃，响亮的拍击声回荡在静谧的客厅里，每一下都仿佛是直接打在他的心脏上，震慑着他不堪一击的心理防线。

在把两瓣臀肉全部抽打得通红之后，索隆又简短的命令道:“转过来。”

山治老老实实转身，两腿之间那个仅仅只因被人虐待了几下就迅速起了反应的部位颤巍巍暴露在对方眼前。将下流的身体展示给他人，所产生的羞耻感反而让他愈发兴奋，不用再过多的触碰刺激，他胸前的两粒乳头就胀硬挺立起来，索隆捏住其中一个用指甲用力一掐，他拧起眉痛苦的闷哼一声，咬住自己的下唇，既不闪躲也不抗拒。

索隆看着他的反应满意的松开手，向面前的大理石茶几微微扬了扬下巴，说:“坐上去。”

山治听话的面向他坐下，他又接着说:“往后坐，把两只脚也踩上去，腿尽量打开。”

索隆下达的指令总是简单而又清晰，山治没有丝毫迟疑的一切照做，在决定重新踏入这间公寓的时候，他就已经做好了把自己的身体完全交付给对方的心理准备，接下来无论将要承受的是痛苦还是快乐，都是他自己的选择。

他敞开双腿，将身体最私密的部位展现给才第一天相识的“陌生人”。这个男人拥有着合他胃口的帅气相貌，近乎完美的身材，以及强大的身手和气魄，如果要他选择一个能够让他心甘情愿接受精神掌控与肉体惩罚的对象，再也不会有比眼前这个男人更合适的人选了。

索隆对山治那副意乱情迷的挑逗表情与私密大开的身体具备着惊人的防御力，在控制他人的同时，他也同样懂得怎么控制自己。他用右手托起山治的左脚，轻浅的亲吻落在脚背上，然后一路蜻蜓点水般的向上挪移，山治上半身后倾，两只手撑着桌面，开始享受起惩罚间隙温柔的对待。

然而掺水的蜜糖只会赏赐给他一两滴用来解渴，索隆在亲到小腿时在他的腿肚上狠狠咬出一个渗血的牙印，然后从身边拿起一管早就备好的润滑剂扔到他双腿之间，说:“自己把准备工作做好，我一会儿会直接插进去，不会提前用手指帮你。”

这项要求不能算故意刁难，索隆确实没这个习惯，他不会在意上床的对象会不会因为他的强行插入而受伤，给山治一管润滑剂让他自己做好准备，已经是看在他表现良好的份上给他的奖赏。

山治因叠加的疼痛和快感而汗水淋漓，他捡起润滑剂拧开盖子，倒了一些在右手上，两只脚踩着桌沿，仅用左手撑在身后稳住身体，将沾湿的手指插进后穴，当着索隆的面给自己做起了开拓。

在山治自给自足的做着前戏的过程中，索隆又低下头摆弄起放在他双腿之间桌面上的那些枪械零件，神色认真的将零件表面附着的油渍和火药残渣仔细清理干净，似乎对前方的香艳画面毫不在意。

越是羞耻的行为越能激发山治的兴奋感，借着润滑剂的滋润他的手指抽动的速度越来越快，像自慰般给予着自己最舒服的刺激，腰身挺起又收缩，臀部一再紧绷，在触碰到对的位置后忍不住呻吟起来。

一旦山治因为快感而忘我的时候双腿稍有合拢，妨碍了索隆手上的工作，索隆就会用烟头贴近他的大腿内侧，感受到高温逼近的烧灼感后他会自觉的重新将腿打开。

等索隆清理完毕又将整只枪组装好，山治的右臂已经酸乏到快要没有力气，就算手指抽动得再快再用力，快感攀升到一定高度后就不会再继续提升，他现在需要更粗的东西来填满自己。

索隆把拼装好的枪放回盒子里塞进茶几下层，这才抬起头来赏给山治一点注视，山治咬着嘴唇对他露出灼热的眼神，无声的告诉他自己就快要频临极限。

“我没让你停下。”索隆说完之后看着山治的右手重新恢复最初的抽动速度，这才开始打量起他的身体，把抽完的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，两只手掌分别贴上他的大腿内侧轻轻摩挲。

指腹的硬茧刮蹭着靠近关键部位的敏感皮肤，山治蜷缩起脚趾，呼吸变得粗重不已。他的性器已经完全兴奋勃起，因为得不到照顾而孤零零的挺立在小腹前，前液从顶端接连涌出，沿着茎体流淌而下。

在拖延了足够长的时间后，索隆伸手握住那根充血胀红的性器帮山治手淫，只不过套弄的手法敷衍随便，而且心不在焉。他分出心思用另一只手从扔在沙发上的烟盒里抽出一支烟叼进嘴里然后点燃，神态悠然的吸吐了几口烟。

与索隆的镇定相对的，桌面上的山治已经被快感折磨得快要发疯，就算索隆的触碰很敷衍，给予的刺激也足够让他体会到最极致的快感，他的呻吟声不断拔高，挺起腰把自己完全奉献到对方手里，甚至开始主动晃动着腰肢在索隆的掌心中抽动，企图制造出更强烈的摩擦。

在快感逐渐堆叠到顶点即将泄闸而出的时候，索隆忽然松开了手，并且命令道：“把手指抽出来。”

这种时刻才是最考验执行力的时候，被欲望支配了理智，只要稍微贪心的自己伸手去抚慰几下，那么第一轮游戏就会就此终止。

山治坚韧的意志力除了运用在工作中之外，还能运用在性爱游戏里，听到指令后他及时拔出手指，睁开水汽迷蒙的双眼，茫然的看着索隆。

索隆把沾染着他自己体液的手指喂进他嘴里，两根手指撬开牙关，同时插入口腔搅弄着他的舌头，指尖越插越深触及到咽喉，粗鲁的抽动起来，他尽量配合着把嘴张开，主动吸舔着那两根手指，吞咽不及的唾液涌出嘴角顺着下巴淌下去，他的鼻腔里发出分不清是难受还是愉快的哼声。

在搅弄得尽兴之后，索隆抽出手指，拿起刚才用来擦枪的方布擦拭掉手上沾到的口水，然后拍了拍自己的大腿，说：“过来，帮我舔硬。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

山治并不觉得自己是个受虐狂。

他喜欢施加在肉体上的疼痛吗？喜欢。

他喜欢无休止的一味的虐待吗？当然不是。

他的身体对痛觉有成瘾性，但在精神层面却更喜欢有苦有甜，两种滋味相互掺杂才能酿造出他渴望的那种绝妙体验。比如言语羞辱过后的一句夸奖，或者抽打间隙的一次轻柔抚摸，只有在痛苦的汪洋里，这一丝甜味才会被激发到极致，牢牢抓住味觉，变成无上的美味。

索隆对惩罚和奖赏的实施比例正中山治的喜好，一旦讨得了他的欢心，他就会像只好脾气的猫一样乖顺。他从桌面上爬下去，跪在茶几与沙发之间狭窄的空间里，解开索隆的皮带，叼住拉锁将拉链打开。

不用刻意命令，他就知道自己该怎么做，他把两只手平放在索隆的大腿上，仅仅只用嘴巴去完成接下来的服务，叼着内裤的裤腰扯下去之后仔细审视了一下那个稍微有了点反应却还没有完全勃起的部位，初现轮廓的形状近在眼前，他撅起嘴唇浅浅的亲吻了几下，发出细微的吸吮声，然后抬起眼睛看向上方，边张开嘴把那根属于对方的男性象征含入口中，边露出邀功的眼神。

因为濒临高潮又被强制终止，得不到宣泄的欲望正在他体内横冲直撞的挣扎叫嚣，原本白皙的皮肤呈现出燥热的潮红色，额头上的汗水打湿了刘海。他浑身赤裸的跪缩在他人的双腿之间，整个人看上去凌乱又狼狈，跟今晚早些时候初见时西装革履的正经模样判若两人，再加上那张被逐渐充血增粗的性器撑满的嘴，他的每一个细胞都在散发着情色的吸引力。

索隆自我抑制已久的兴致被他的眼神挑逗起来，抽下自己的皮带对折着握在手里，但仅仅只是摆放在沙发上，并没有进一步的举动，他可不想在实施鞭打时对方条件反射的合拢牙关咬伤了他的命根子。他抬起另一只手抓住山治的头发，把那些柔韧的发丝当成一把廉价的丝线般用力揪紧，低着头说:“全部含进去。”

不用说山治也会这么做，他对上索隆的目光，又将视线落在那条纯黑色的牛皮皮带上，已经开始想象它落在自己身上会是什么样的感觉。乞求奖赏换来的却是惩罚的警告，那玩意儿抽在身上的效果可不是玩具似的散鞭可以相比的，在疼痛发生前他依然会像普通人一样感到害怕，他顺从的把口腔尽可能打开，放松自己的吞咽肌，将饱满的顶端塞入咽喉深处，前后晃动着脑袋做起了吞吐。

当山治尽心尽力的服务给索隆带来了愉悦感时，他放松身体倚向沙发靠背，松开左手，几根被扯断的金发从手指间飘落在地毯上，他的手掌轻轻抚摸着山治的头发，用指节去磨蹭他的脸颊，又用拇指的指腹揉弄着他湿润的嘴唇。

那双嘴唇就算被撑开到极限也拥有着良好的柔软触感，索隆很想在上面狠狠咬上几口留下几个带血的牙印，然而他只是用一种与思想的狂热截然不同的冷静语气说：“你表现的很好，就是这样。”

言语上的鼓励和手指轻柔的触碰让山治感到心满意足，嘴巴被硬物填满，他只能从喉咙里哼出温顺的呜咽声，然后略微歪过头将脸颊主动蹭上索隆的掌心，收拢腮帮更卖力的做着服务。

皮带第一次抽打下来就是在这样毫无预警的温柔陷阱之下，那根原本正在揉弄他嘴唇的拇指不知不觉间已经塞入嘴里，勾住他的嘴角将牙关完全撑开，所以当后背上突然传来剧痛时他连条件反射的闭合嘴巴都来不及，更别提及时向后躲开。

完全成型的性器紧紧塞住他的口腔和咽喉，每一次喉咙里因痛苦而发出闷哼，咽部肌肉产生的收缩和震颤都只是在给那东西提供一次更高级的服务。

他那双自始至终都没有被拘束住的手放在索隆的大腿上，没有做出任何反抗行为，几次结结实实伤及皮肉的抽打过后，他已经疼得大汗淋漓，浑身颤抖不止，两条腿几乎要跪立不住。然而在他承受着常人难以承受的肉体伤害的同时，他双腿间那个被放置了几分钟而萎靡下去的部位却因为疼痛的刺激再度精神抖擞的挺立起来，甚至勃起的比之前还要硬。

他抬起眼睛向上看去，露出可怜兮兮的求饶眼神，眼眶中潮湿得像是一眨眼就能流出几滴眼泪。其实他能承受的远比这要多，但他知道对方喜欢看他露出软弱的眼神，他们一向都喜欢这个。

盈满泪水的蓝眼睛总能成为山治减轻自己负担的有效道具，这一次当然也轻松奏效，索隆放下皮带，勾着他的嘴角将他向后推开，那根撑得他腮帮酸痛的性器终于从口中抽离出去，他大口大口的呼吸着新鲜空气，还没来得及伸手查验一下后背的伤势，就被拽着胳膊从地上拎起来。

“转过去。”索隆简短的命令道。

山治的双腿已经因为维持跪姿太久而有些发麻，他没法开口要求对方给自己一些休息的时间，只能转过身去，静静的站在那里等待着下一道指令。

下一道指令来得很快。索隆拿起烟盒抽出一支烟叼进嘴里，用先前抽到只剩短短一截的烟蒂点燃新烟，在从沙发上站起来的同时将烟蒂摁灭在山治的后腰上，并且说：“两只手放在茶几上。”

滚烫的灼烧感虽然转瞬即逝，短暂一瞬的痛苦仍让山治咬紧牙关发出一声压抑音量的哀叫，他双眸中的水光更加湿润，颤抖着向前弯下腰，用两只手撑住茶几。

几滴汗水掉落在玻璃桌面上溅出水花的形状，山治低着头时能从玻璃的反光中看见自己，看见自己赤裸的身体，看见自己顺服的姿态，以及小腹前那个依然精神满满的部位。他从来不会因为自己异于常人的性癖而羞耻，包括现在，所以在他遵循着对方的指令做出这个便于承欢的姿势之后，便又乖顺的停了下来，哪怕后背上的鞭伤和烫伤像持续有火焰在燎烧伤口般折磨着他，他也能保持一动不动。

像索隆一开始所说的，他不会做任何温存举动或者多余的前戏，他用两只手扣住山治的腰，直接挺胯插入他的后穴，连续向前顶了几下之后，才伸出一只手抚摸上那片添上新色彩的后背，用指尖描摹着渗出血痕的鞭伤，然后用虎口猛的掐住山治的后颈，将他的脑袋压下去，更粗暴的抽插起来。

在索隆顶动的过程中，山治抿紧嘴唇没有再发出声音，似乎生怕自己出声后会打扰到一整晚他最期待的这件事。那根插在他屁股里肆虐着的东西强硬的将他填满，并且不带任何怜悯的狠狠顶弄着他的肠壁，就算没有刻意去照顾到他的腺体，光是快速的活塞运动带来的快感就足够让他获得满足。

索隆是标准的肌肉型的身材，腰腹和大腿的力量强悍得没话说，山治被撞得前后摇晃不止，有几次差点要被向前撞倒下去，他只能将两只脚稍微跨开，两只手掌则紧紧贴住低矮的桌面，以此来维持平衡。可是这个弯腰近乎九十度而且需要全部靠自己的力量撑住的姿势却难以坚持太久，腰腿的酸乏感加上快感对体力的侵蚀，没一会儿山治的膝盖就开始弯曲，恨不得就这么趴伏下去寻求片刻的休息。

偷懒的举动换来的自然是全新的惩罚，强有力的手掌重重拍打在他的屁股上，他惊喘了一声，身体猛地向前一怂，反射性的夹紧了穴肉。那五根手指紧接着抓住他的臀瓣用力掐捏蹂躏，他听到身后说：“起来，两条腿站直。”于是又艰难的打直双腿，咬着牙强迫自己撑住。

在山治服从了命令之后，索隆满意的减缓了冲撞的速度算是给他点休息的时间，双手在他的腰背和肩膀上游走抚摸，丝毫不打算避开那些受伤的地方。他感受着粗糙的指腹划过他的伤口，经过肌肉线条交汇的沟壑，从腰侧滑向下方，然后握住他的性器捏揉了几下，仅仅只是几下，又很快松开。

不同于疼痛和肌肉疲倦时的生理反射，山治的身体单纯的因为被抚摸的兴奋感而颤抖起来，欲火塞满了他的躯干和大脑，但后方不疾不徐的抽插却快要把他折磨疯了，他的性器胀硬得发疼，一心只想被痛痛快快的操上一番，可现实是他除了发出呻吟声之外，只能管住自己的舌头，沉默的承受着对方施与的一切。

山治不能要求索隆给他任何东西，这是游戏规则，对方想给他多少他才能获得多少，而这全看他的表现。

他开始主动挺动着腰臀去迎合后方抽送的节奏，并且收缩穴肉去讨好那根插在自己身体里的东西，他在做这些事情的时候回过头想要看看身后的反应，却被一只手掌压住后脑勺按回原位，头低垂着深埋下去，从玻璃面的反射中他能看到的依然只有自己。

一截还在燃烧着火星的烟灰掉落在山治的后背上摔得四散粉碎，他的身体微微一颤，被高温灼烫过得皮肤很快呈现出一小块红色的烫伤痕迹。索隆随手将烟灰扫开，掐住他的腰，唇间徐徐吐出一口烟雾，问他:“还想要什么？自己说出来。”

得到了开口说话的允许，山治如实的说出了自己的渴望:“想要…嗯…你插得…再用力一点。”

索隆用上了像是要将他撞飞出去的气势狠狠向前顶了几下，继续问他:“像这样？”

要不是被两只手掐住了腰，山治差点就要从茶几的另一侧扑倒下去。这几下顶弄撞进了他很少被人触及到的最深处，被彻底填满的满足感爽得他头皮发麻，他点了点头，声音发颤的补充道:“…对，像这样。还有，再…嗯…再快一点。”

话音刚落，索隆就如他所愿的加快了速度，比之前更加强烈的快感瞬间将他从头到脚全部淹没，他扬起头高声叫了出来，为获得了今晚最甜蜜的奖赏而倍感欣喜。

每当他的双腿支撑不住弯曲下去的时候，落在屁股或后背上的拍打就会提醒他重新站直，这样严厉的体罚和奖赏同时进行，他搞不清自己到底坚持了多久，就在一阵令人晕眩的高潮中射了出来。

他的双腿因为射精后的疲惫感而再也坚持不住，不得不提起一只膝盖跪在茶几上，姿势的不便让索隆的性器从他的后穴中滑脱出来，在下一次的责打来临之前，他向后伸手抓住索隆的衣摆，转过头央求着说:“我站不住了，我们去床上好吗？求你了。”

索隆抬到一半的手迟疑了一瞬，托起他的下巴低头吻了吻他的嘴唇，问他:“你拿什么求我？”

山治抬起一只胳膊搂住索隆的脖子，另一只手握住他尚未缴械的性器讨好的揉搓着，额头相抵蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，说:“那要看你想要什么，我都可以给你。”

这两句宣示顺服的话听上去反而像一封宣战书，山治无所畏惧的态度激起了索隆的挑战欲，他揽住山治的腰一把将他抱起来扛上肩膀，从沙发上捡起皮带，扛着他走向卧室。

“这是你说的，到时候可别哭哭啼啼的求我停止。”

山治赤条条的挂在索隆的肩膀上，笑着在他的后背咬上一口，说:“你可以试试看，能让我哭出来我就叫你爸爸。”

这是个不错的提议。索隆走到床边，像抛掷一件没有生命的物件一样把山治扔了上去，用对折的皮带扫过他的胸膛，再到腹部，然后是大腿内侧，问他:“记得安全词吗？”

山治张开双腿坐在床上，感受着皮带划过皮肤的触感，仰头注视着索隆那只充满施暴欲的眼睛，呼吸微微有些急促，回答道:“记得。来吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

一夜情自然而然的发展出了第二次第三次，接着是更多次，撇开床上那些与众不同的玩法不谈，山治和他的新欢之间的相处模式更像是一对感情迅速升温的小情侣。一见面除了吃饭上床然后睡觉之外，他们什么也不做，准确来说是没有时间做。

山治以前有过几次短暂的感情经历，那些交往对象在深入了解他之后不是被他的癖好吓跑，就是根本激发不出他的兴致。他们大多数都认为他的癖好是一种变态心理，其中有两个人还企图带他去看心理医生。

山治觉得他现在这样就挺好，他生在这个世界上，尊重自己如今生长为的样子，所以不会为了那些接受不了他本质的人去隐藏自身的需求。

这种坦荡荡的态度导致他最近几年一直过着枯燥无聊的单身生活，顶多从什么情报都能搜罗来的伊万科夫手里弄到点速食的约会对象。

在正常取向的人群中夹缝生存，可供选择的对象大概只占万分之一，要从这万分之一里挑拣出既合胃口，又能从气势到武力都镇压得住他的人，概率无异于中彩票。

索隆的出现对于山治来说就像人生忽然中了头奖，他恨不得在短短的一两个月之内将之前虚度的那几年全部弥补回来。

只不过他的工作以及对方的工作都不允许他们这么纵欲过度，在需要赚钱糊口的日子里，他还是会到自己的事务所坐上半天，等着情报贩子把最新的资料发到他手里。

等待情报配送无疑是个很无聊的过程，事务所招待客人的茶桌可以作为现成的赌桌，一副扑克牌加上三个邻居或者同僚，就能供山治打发掉一下午的时间。

“跟不跟？动作快点，别耽误老子赚钱。”尤斯塔斯·基德不耐烦的用指尖敲击着自己面前桌面上的几张纸牌，表情像是在催债，其他人手边那几叠小额纸钞在他心目中早就被印上了他的名字。

他是山治的合伙人，在事务所里有着一间个人办公室，平时从来不见人影，只有打电话告诉他今天有牌局，他才会在十分钟之内迅速出现在事务所门口。

“你不要催他了，越催他越紧张。”冯·克雷伸手拍了拍乌索普的手背，贴心的安慰他“不要着急，慢慢来”，收获的自然是基德不满的抱怨声。

这个浓妆艳抹的人妖是街对面那家酒吧的公关，他自己是这么介绍的，山治也就懒得深究人妖做酒吧公关的真实性了。冯·克雷对赌博没兴趣，只是不愿意错过朋友之间的娱乐活动，来凑个数。

而获得安慰的乌索普，则是山治的同僚之一，因为害怕以身犯险所以选择做一名狙击手，他大概是山治所认识的同僚中最不像做这个行业的人。

他的胆小不仅体现在工作中，也同样体现在牌桌上，他看着面前的纸牌犹豫再三，最终还是盖上牌宣告放弃，垂头丧气的说:“这局就算了。”

“你上一局也是这么说的。”其他两个人都选择放弃，基德前倾身体盯着山治的四张牌，嘴角已经开始忍不住上扬。由于行事手段凶狠，雇佣金丰厚，他根本不缺钱花，他要的只是赌赢的乐趣而已。他捏着两张底牌的牌角，对仅剩的对手说:“摊牌吧。”

在他亮出底牌之后，山治也将底牌翻了过来，四个人四双目光在他们的牌面之间审视了几个来回，山治得意的笑着说:“抱歉，老子的是同花顺。”

基德恼火的把手里的底牌往桌子中央一摔，拿起一叠纸钞扔给山治。“别高兴的太早，下一局我会全部赢回来！”

在基德心有不甘的夸下海口的时候，事务所的门被人从外面推开，特拉法尔加·罗走了进来。他看着同时向他投来目光的四个人，又看向桌面上的扑克牌，微不可察的皱了皱眉头。

“回来的好慢，东西拿到了吗？”山治坐的位置正好背对着门口，此时把后脑勺枕在沙发靠背上，正仰着头看他。

他走到沙发背后，从手提包里拿出一只文件袋平放在山治脸上，说:“嫌我慢的话下次自己去取。”

“你从学校过来正好顺路，别那么小气。”山治对罗冒犯的语气并不生气，从脸上拿下文件袋，拆开绑绳把里面的纸张抽出来翻看了几页。

罗没有再回嘴，而是径直走到属于自己的那间办公室门前，掏出钥匙打开房门。

他在这间事务所里租用了一小间办公室，开了一家无证执业的地下诊所，专门收治那些不敢去正规医院就医的伤者，他们之中有黑道，有杀手，也有专干抢劫勾当的流氓。工作风险虽大，却有着极为丰厚的回报，他在医学院里的学费和生活费全部要靠这间诊所来赚取。

他走进办公室后直接关上房门，基德盯着磨砂玻璃门后的人影廓落，不爽的哼了一声:“臭小子，见了大人连声招呼都不打。”

“他和我们不是一路人嘛，当然没话可讲。”冯·克雷打着圆场。

乌索普用小到不能再小的声音质疑道:“等一下，我们跟你…好像也不是一路人吧？”

山治把所有的注意力都投放在手中的资料上，还打算靠下一局翻本的基德拍了拍桌子，催促道:“喂，那东西待会再看，该进行下一局了。”

山治这才将视线从纸页上离开，说:“改天再继续吧，我得工作了。”

基德来的快去的也快，骂骂咧咧的表达完不满，他就第一个溜得没了人影。把其他两个人也送走之后，山治来到罗的办公室门前，敲响了房门。

罗过来开门时已经换好了一身白大褂，山治对他笑了笑，熟门熟路的走进房间坐上诊床，动手解开自己的衬衫扣子。

“昨天又添了几道新的，给我简单做一下消毒就行。”他背对着门口，脱掉衬衫露出遍布伤痕的后背，在那些交错的伤痕之中有几道新鲜的鞭伤，由于覆盖着血痂而格外显眼。

罗站在门口看着山治的后背沉默片刻，慢吞吞的跟着来到诊床边。这些伤口他无论看过多少遍都无法习惯，它们不仅代表着肉体的痛苦，同时也代表着一场激烈的性/爱，这种不可避免的联想让他心里很不舒服。

他知道山治不为人知的特殊癖好，有两次被掌握不好尺度的约会对象折磨得遍体鳞伤的时候，山治来找他帮忙处理过伤势。诊金照常支付，事后还会附赠一些美味的甜点，他没有拒绝的理由。

他戴上口罩和乳胶手套，从工具车上拿起医务用具，以医者的专业态度给伤口做起了清洁和消毒。

山治对疼痛的忍耐力强悍到了非人的地步，就算消毒药水渗进血痂的裂痕，他也能强忍着不吭一声，甚至还能在这种状态下轻松的聊天:“你之前是不是说你要准备考试？怎么没见你认真看书。”

“上周就考完了。”罗注意到山治的后颈处冒出了一层薄薄的细汗，看来他还是知道疼的。汗水湿透的白皙皮肤被日光灯照得发亮，发梢会随着每一个细微的动作轻轻刮蹭着那些汗珠。

罗不懂为什么有人面对着这样一具好看的身体还能下得去狠手，也不懂山治为什么会心甘情愿的接受虐打。普通的充满温情的肌肤之亲不行吗？他敢保证自己会做得比任何人都好。

罗不会把这些想法说出口，他连表白心意的步骤都没勇气突破，更别说让对方为了他而做出改变。在拥有十足的把握之前，他宁可让自己的这份单相思烂在肚子里。

“你明年就毕业了吧？到时候这家诊所还接着开下去吗？”山治又接着问。

“这本来就是最差的选择，我没必要再继续下去。”几道伤口悉数处理完毕，罗扔掉一次性用具，摘下口罩，说:“好了。”

“也对，正规医院和诊所里的工作环境肯定比这里要好多了。”山治穿回衬衫，从诊床边站起来转过身面对着罗，边系扣子边说:“那我以后需要找你帮我处理伤势怎么办？希望你就职的地方不会离这里太远。”

罗摘掉手套扔进垃圾桶，想也不想的脱口而出:“让自己少受点伤不是更好？”

话一出口罗就后悔了，他用着教训的语气跟山治说话，可他根本没有教训人的立场，他的身份只是一个租客，一个医者，一个借用别人地盘开地下诊所的后辈而已。

山治只是笑了一下，对此没有发表任何态度。他穿好衣服走出诊室，在走到门口时回过头说:“诊费从房租里扣吧，下个月你可以少交点。”

罗张了张嘴，却不知道自己还能说什么。他心底里其实是希望山治跟他谈谈这件事的，那他也许就有机会说服山治做出改变，或者借此说出更多未能说出口的话题，可惜山治如以前的每一次那样，选择了避而不谈。

山治从沙发上拿起那几页资料塞回文件袋里夹在胳膊底下，掏出烟盒和打火机给自己点上一支烟，等他再转过头时，罗已经背过身去忙别的事了。他用夹着烟的手对着罗的背影挥了挥，说:“我出门赚钱了，祝我好运吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

(7)

山治揪起胸前的衬衫布料贴近鼻子闻了闻，确定那股浓郁的血腥味不是从他自己身上散发出来，这才放心的松开手指把揪出的褶皱抚平。待会儿还有一场重要的约会，他不能带着这股糟糕的气味去见人。

他弯下腰用带着白手套的手从地上捡起一根电话线，线头的一端被暴力扯断，另一端还挂着只话筒。他刚才用这根线勒断了一名喽啰的脖子，上面很可能会残留着他的皮肤碎屑，他把它随手掷向办公桌后面，和那些他曾触碰过的东西堆放在一起。

在那堆垃圾的中间放置着一张办公椅，一个中年男人坐在上面，双手被牢牢绑在扶手上。虽然没有被封住嘴巴，那张被打断了几颗牙还在不停往外冒血的嘴里恐怕已经说不出几个清晰的词来，电话线扔在他脚边，他像看到一枚即将引爆的炸弹般惊恐的缩起双腿，用那张说话漏风的嘴快速的重复着一些咬字不清的话:“你放了我，那张悬赏令标了多少钱？我可以付你双倍，三倍？五倍怎么样？你放了我，你想要多少报酬我都可以给你。”

办公桌对面的立式音响正在播放着一首山治喜欢的流行乐，他跟着乐声哼唱起来，在房间内环顾一圈寻找着有可能被遗漏的细节，然后抬起腿跨过地上的一具尸体，走到门口捡起一把枪摆弄着查看了一下型号和性能，开始考虑是该一并处理掉还是该顺手牵羊。

那个中年男人在看到他捡起枪后愈发惊恐，开始剧烈的挣扎企图挣脱束缚，捆绑着手臂的绳子深陷进皮肉中，他凄惨的哀求道:“求你了，我还有妻子，还有两个孩子，他们还需要我的照顾，求求你放过我吧。”

这间屋子里应该不会再有什么被遗漏的东西了，从走进房门到放倒那几个负责安保的手下，山治也就花了不到五分钟而已，就算在这期间把每一样摆设都挨个触摸过一遍，办公桌后面堆积的那些也够数了。

他从酒架上拿下一满瓶威士忌，走回办公桌边，倚坐在桌沿上，用未上膛的枪搔了搔自己的脑袋，进门以后第一次直视着猎物的眼睛，说:“你有没有想过，被你贩卖掉的那些女人也可能是别人的妻子或者孩子？”

那个男人被他问的哑口无言，见哀求不奏效，便愤怒的吼叫起来:“我只是送她们去过更有价值的生活！与其在贫民窟里烂掉，在妓院和富人的床上享受疼爱不是更好吗？小子，你以为你是谁？正义使者？”

中年男人那张本来就样貌欠佳的脸因为狰狞的表情而更显丑陋，缺了几颗牙齿，牙缝里又满是血沫，咧开嘴笑时观感极差，看得山治直皱眉，他举起手里的酒瓶，朝着那人的头砸了下去，笑声顿时转变为了痛苦的哀嚎。

山治自知不是什么行走在城市夜色中的正义使者，他在挑选目标时会专挑最坏的下手，只是因为这样可以减轻他靠人命换钱的负罪感而已。

他咬开酒瓶的软木塞，鼻尖凑到瓶口嗅了嗅酒味，正准备将酒瓶举高，他的手机响了。他把瓶子放在桌面上，掏出手机看了一眼来电名称，愉快的戴上蓝牙耳机接通了电话。

“让我猜猜，你要告诉我你今天会提前下班对吗？”他重新拿起酒瓶，将琥珀色的酒液从中年男人的头顶浇下去。

“猜错了。这边出了点麻烦，我会再晚一个小时回去。”电话那头的索隆正在窗台上偷闲抽烟，他回头看了一眼这次工作的保护对象，那个十六岁却涂着烟熏妆的朋克少女也正斜倚在沙发上嚼着口香糖看他。叛逆期的女孩子可比那些傲慢的高官富商要难对付多了，他只能借着抽烟出来歇口气。

山治浇完一整瓶威士忌，把瓶子也扔在办公椅下的杂物之间，从兜里摸出打火机，擦着了火苗。“吃过晚饭了吗？没吃的话我一会儿可以给你做。”

被酒瓶砸晕过去的中年男人悠悠转醒，头发上湿淋淋往下滴着酒，看到山治手里拿着打火机，他很快就明白了是怎么回事，立马眼眶含泪的哀求起来。刚才那一下似乎砸断了他的牙床，他的咬字更加模糊不清，山治连猜都猜不出来他在说什么。

“还没吃，我空不出时间吃饭。”索隆在电话里听到山治那边的背景音乐中还掺杂着一些奇怪的人声，于是问他:“你那边是什么声音？你在哪？”

“我在…”山治合拢打火机的盖子，竖起食指举在嘴唇前无声的“嘘”了一下，示意中年人停止叫喊，头脑中迅速编织出一个谎话，说:“…事务所里看影碟。你要是晚回家一个小时，我就待在这里多看一部电影。”

索隆听得出那边的声音不对劲，但是山治既然不想说实话，他也就不会去追究。“也好，我快到家的时候会告诉你。”

见转移话题蒙混成功，山治轻松的笑了起来，从办公桌边离开，避开地板上的血迹，跨过破碎的杂物和那些横七竖八倒伏着的尸体，拨开打火机的盖子再次点燃火苗。“对了，你想吃什么？我记得冰箱里还有一些虾和青豆，想吃炒饭吗？”

“什么都行，只要能填饱肚子。”索隆回答道。

中年男人叫嚷出的声音已经变成了歇斯底里的怒吼，山治把防风打火机抛向办公桌对面，火苗沾上酒精迅速生长成狰狞的火舌，瞬间将人整个吞没。

“就这么说定了，待会儿见。”挂断电话，山治摘下手套扔进火焰里，趁着火势还未蔓延，转身走出房门。

时间还很充裕，山治先回家换了套干净衣服，然后去超市采购了一些食材和日用品。

索隆的公寓虽然大，在山治第一次给他做饭之前，厨房里的炉灶还是全新的。他根本就不懂得怎么照顾自己，冰箱里除了啤酒就是泡早餐麦片的牛奶，没在里面发现装冷冻弹的液态箱已经算是稀奇了。山治现在每次登门拜访都会往冰箱里添加一些新鲜食材，然后变着花样的给他做饭吃，抓住一个男人的心就要先抓住他的胃，山治深谙其道。

等山治拎着两包购物袋从超市出来，刚好接到索隆打来的电话，开车去他的公寓只要十分钟的路程，停好车之后拎着袋子上楼，才刚到门口，还没来得及敲门，房门就打开了。

索隆看起来是刚到家洗完澡，身上冒着热腾腾的水汽，只在下半身围了条浴巾，头发乱糟糟的垂在额头前往下滴着水。他直接伸手拽住山治的胳膊把他拉进门内，用脚踢上门，把山治按在门板上歪过头吻他。

不知道该说他控制欲过盛还是太过大男子主义，他接吻时从来都不会先问山治愿不愿意，上床也是，兴致一来就会直接实施行动，就像头只会遵循原始欲望的野兽。

山治松开手让购物袋落在脚边，抬手推索隆的胸口，才刚发出一声抗议的哼声，舌头就被咬了一口，两只手也被对方控制住了手腕，他只好乖乖的接受了这个吻，张开嘴主动迎接伸入口中的舌头。

嘴唇的吸吮和舌面相贴摩擦的感觉实在是很舒服，加上时不时被咬上一口的痛感，山治的情绪没一会儿就被调动起来，喘息逐渐变得粗沉，胸膛的起伏也随之加快。

索隆松开他的手腕，埋头咬上他的脖子，又伸手下去扯他的腰带。嘴巴终于获得自由，他像安抚兽类般抚摸着索隆湿漉漉的头发，试探着询问:“我先给你做饭好不好？饿着肚子哪有力气做事。”

理由有说服力的话索隆还是听得进去山治的要求的，解腰带的动作停了下来，不过只暂停了一瞬，又继续进行了下去。

就在山治以为自己这一次的要求又无效时，索隆脱下他的裤子，在他的屁股上用力拍了一把，说:“去做饭吧。”

他茫然的看着索隆的眼睛，从玩味的眼神中很快就明白了这个行为的意思，笑着说了声“好”，把两只脚从裤腿里抽出来，脱掉皮鞋和袜子，连拖鞋都不穿就光着脚踩上地板，拎起那两袋食材走进厨房。

于是他做饭时的光景就呈现为上半身严整的穿着衬衫打着领带，下半身光溜溜的只穿着条内裤。索隆在等待用餐的时间里坐在厨房内的餐桌前翻看杂志，时不时抬头看他一眼，目光频率最多的是落在他的屁股上，棉质的三角内裤将臀部的廓落完全展现出来，紧实的形状无论看多少次都觉得赏心悦目，而布料下若隐若现的数道伤痕，则是最吸引人的地方。

山治用剩余的虾和青豆混合今天新买的食材做了一道海鲜炒饭，把色泽丰富香气四溢的炒饭端上桌之后他正打算去收拾厨具，索隆一手拿起勺子，一手抓住他的手腕，把他的手按在桌面上，说:“站在这看着我吃完。”

索隆说话时始终没有抬头，不容置疑的命令语气和强硬的态度却准确敲中了山治的兴奋点。山治把两只手同时按在桌面上，不再做任何多余的动作，顺服的回答道:“是。”


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

就算索隆什么也不做，服从命令被对方限制自由，以及始终不拿正眼瞧一下的忽视，就已经足够让山治觉得兴奋了。

心底最深层的欲望火焰一点点流淌出来，通过血液流入他的每一个细胞，胸膛里酥痒又焦热的感觉让他急切的想要获得更多的掌控。

在游戏进行时，只有下达指令或者对他实施惩罚与奖赏的时候索隆才会认真的看着他，只要那只眼睛能看他一眼，手和嘴唇能触碰他的皮肤，他愿意为此付出任何代价。

索隆边吃饭边继续翻看枪械杂志，整个过程使山治备受煎熬，他的手掌像被无形的胶水粘合一样紧贴着桌面，就算同一个姿势维持的累了也不动分毫。

山治几乎是数着勺数看索隆把炒饭吃完的，他对自己的厨艺很有信心，盘子里连一粒米都不会剩下。等到最后一口饭吃下去，山治盯着索隆沾着油光的嘴唇，咬了咬自己的下唇，心跳微微加速，一件期待已久的事马上就要降临了。

然而用完餐之后索隆并没有进一步的举动，他端起水杯喝水漱口，将杂志翻过一页，被专栏文字吸引了全部的注意力。

期望落空，山治的心情愈发焦灼，被剥夺了行动自由的躯壳之内禁锢着最躁动的灵魂，忍耐力正随着时间的推移土崩瓦解。他的右手食指稍稍抬离桌面，索隆在余光中发现了这个细微的动作，视线没有从杂志上离开，只是抬起左手，在他的屁股上重重打了一巴掌。

他的身体向前一晃撞上桌沿，响亮的拍打声过后轻微的疼痛蔓延开来，像沙漠中几天几夜滴水未进的旅人品尝到第一口清凉的泉水，哪怕只有小小的一口，也能暂时缓解掉难熬的干渴。他重新站正身体，将手指贴回桌子上放好，继续执行着对方的指令。

可是一旦发现了获取泉水的捷径，山治就很难再坚持下去了，他看着索隆冷淡的脸，又偷偷瞄向放在手边的那只水杯，杯底和桌沿离得很近。他的内心小小挣扎了一下，右手轻轻往右一移，将水杯推出桌面，玻璃杯摔在瓷砖地板上四分五裂，碎片飞散着落满脚边，小半杯水全部倾洒在地上，缓缓浸向他光着的脚。

安静的环境中突如其来的响声终于截断了索隆的注意力，他看向桌子底下一团糟的地面，又看了看山治靠近桌沿还没来得及收回的那只手，合上杂志，从椅子上站了起来。

山治的呼吸不可抑制的变得急促，抿起嘴唇努力想要装出平静的样子，索隆走到他身后，胸膛贴上他的后背，充满热度的胯部就隔着潮湿的浴巾顶着他的屁股。气息拂过发梢的痒意震颤着他的内心，他能感觉到对方的呼吸离他越来越近，十根手指紧紧抓住桌面，指节因用力而稍微弯曲，却仍旧没有离开。

索隆将他的头发撩起来握在手里，吻了吻裸露出的后颈，然后手指收拢向后一扯，迫使他仰起头抻直脖颈，像猛兽解决濒死的猎物般咬上他的喉结。

在两个小时之前，山治还是个老练的捕猎者，而现在，他却成为了被人捕获的那一方。

索隆在他的咽喉和侧颈留下几个完整的牙印，问他：“你是在故意惹我生气？”

山治摇了摇头，发颤的声音听不出是兴奋还是害怕：“我没有。”

“我再问你一遍，你是在故意惹我生气，对吗？”索隆咬住山治的耳垂拉扯着，另一只手覆上他的胸口，从上往下一颗一颗解开衬衫衣扣。指尖无意间触碰到山治的皮肤时点燃了一簇又一簇微小的火苗，让他感觉自己的整个胸膛都快要燃烧起来。

“我没有。”山治再次嘴硬的回答道。

由于两只手撑在桌子上不能离开，衬衫只脱到手臂就停止了，呈现给后方的是赤裸的肩膀和半面后背，好看的肩胛骨仿佛一对即将破体而出的翅膀，而其上的伤痕则像是翅膀上未丰的羽毛。

索隆倒退了两步从头到脚打量着山治，他不仅仅是钟意于山治的性格，同时还热爱着这副赏心悦目的身体，既没有练过头的肌肉，又不会过于单薄，肤色白皙，柔韧度也刚刚好，最主要的是经受得住痛苦。无论他如何将疼痛施加在这副身体上，它都能照单全收，甚至还会给出热情的反馈。

它就像一件活生生的艺术品，索隆不是什么懂艺术的人，但他知道这是一件珍品，他很想把它放置在家里，作为家具摆设的一部分，并且永远掌握着它的所有权。

在索隆用欣赏来满足眼目的情欲的时候，过于漫长的等待让山治有些不知所措，他回过头看向身后想要知道为什么自己又被放置，索隆却转身走开了。

“站好别动。”索隆在走之前命令道。

山治重新转回头，注视着自己的双手，心想，故意惹怒对方的行为会不会冒犯到他？索隆喜欢完全的掌控主导，做出些忤逆他的事，一旦他对此产生了厌恶感怎么办？

一想到这种可能性，山治就为刚才的冒失感到后悔。他静静听着厨房外的动静，不能扭头，不能偷看，只能靠听觉来捕捉外面发生了什么。他听到墙板缓慢降下的电机声，接着是一阵物品翻动的声音，最后是逐渐走近的脚步声。

索隆把手里拿着的东西随手扔在餐桌上，再次贴近山治身后，扯下他的领带，说：“把手背到后面来。”

山治看着桌面上那些性爱游戏专用的道具，心跳像轰隆的鼓声般擂动，看来他的担心是多余的。

他做了错事，只要惩罚他就好了。

他的双手终于可以离开桌面，不过只享受了短短几秒的自由，就被领带绑了起来。

索隆按着他的后脑勺让他趴伏在桌面上，撩开碍事的衬衫衣摆，动作粗鲁的将内裤扯至大腿根，拿起一根鞭子照着他的屁股抽打下去，他浑身的肌肉猛地绷紧，抿住嘴唇咽下了第一声哼吟。

一开始没有任何的指令或者问话，就只是单纯的鞭打，专用的皮鞭虽然质地柔软，抽打在皮肉上产生的疼痛感却是货真价实的，最初的几下山治还能勉强忍受，后面鞭子打在他的后腰和大腿根部时他终于忍不住哼出声音。

按在后脑勺上的手强悍有力，山治就算想挣扎也挣脱不开，只能乖乖趴在桌面上承受鞭刑，被绑在后腰处的两只拳头握紧又松开，汗水大滴大滴的顺着额头往下淌。

他知道这是对忤逆行为的惩罚，这是他自找的。

他渴望着疼痛与支配，同时又害怕过程中遭受到的痛苦，恐惧的情绪攥紧他的心脏，挤压出比生理性更加强烈的快感。

不用看也不用触摸，山治就知道自己勃起了，因为那东西正顶着桌沿，不知羞耻的翘得老高。

咬着牙熬过第一轮鞭打，索隆将鞭条沿着他的大腿内侧滑下去，弯下腰贴近他耳边，亲吻着他的耳背，问他：“再回答我一遍，你刚才做了什么？”

山治犹豫了一下，在服软和继续违背对方之间，选择了后者。

他转过头用侧脸贴着桌面，故意露出桀骜不驯的眼神，语气坚定的说:“我什么都没做。”

第一轮的惩戒意料之外的不奏效，索隆静静注视着山治的眼睛，然后笑了起来，一点也不动怒。他能猜到山治在想什么，也很愿意给山治想要的东西，只不过给多少，以及给予的方式，全部都由他说了算。

他把鞭子反过来递到山治嘴边，山治自觉的张开嘴横咬住鞭柄，接着他用一只手揉捏着被鞭打得通红的臀肉，另一手从桌上的几样用具里拿起了一根按摩棒。这东西是仿阴茎的款式，无论是形状细节还是表面的筋络都做得以假乱真，尺寸比他的真家伙要小上一两号，不过作为餐前菜，应该已经足够了。


	9. Chapter 9

(9)

山治刚才一定注意到过这根东西，所以在索隆按下开关，按摩棒开始震动的时候，他看到山治的后背明显的颤抖了一下。

他抚摸了几下山治的后背以示安抚，把润滑液倒在按摩棒上，贴上山治的股缝旋转抽动，让液体充分浸润表面。

电机的震动和仿真的硅胶触感紧贴着穴口，光是想象那东西将会对自己做怎样的事情，山治就觉得呼吸困难。他不喜欢被这种无生命的器械侵入身体，可正是因为不喜欢，才能让他在不得不接受侵犯时品尝到惩罚的滋味。

他就像个做错了事就嘴硬撒谎的小孩，所有的谎言和小心思都被大人清清楚楚看在眼里，明明只要道歉认错就可以解决的事情，却偏要受上一点皮肉之苦才能学乖。

索隆是个严厉的大人，他喜欢绝对臣服的乖孩子，所以不会容忍任何一次的叛逆。

怕一开始就太过激烈山治会承受不住，索隆先关掉电源开关，掰开山治染满润滑液的臀缝，将按摩棒对准未经任何开拓的后穴插入进去。

山治连这种时候都是没有抵抗的，他知道抵抗不仅徒劳，还会给他招致更残酷的对待，现在光是要对付那根正在撑开他穴口的刑具就够艰难了。

最初顶入的是稍窄的尖端，然后是最难吞入的粗壮的龟头，他尝试着放松括约肌来减轻负担，然而后方依然传来了近乎撕裂的痛楚，他咬紧鞭柄痛苦的闷哼着，下意识的夹紧双腿踮起脚尖，却根本逃脱不开持续的推入。

他觉得自己可能流血了，从缝隙之间挤压出来的液体顺着他的大腿根流淌下去，他无法获知那是润滑液还是他的血液。

“愿意认错了吗？”与右手的冷酷截然不同的，索隆的左手始终都在温柔的抚慰着山治的身体，看到山治背部的肌肉因痛苦而呈现出略显狰狞的紧绷状态时，他的心情就仿佛在欣赏一幅绝景。

山治倔强的摇了摇头，索隆的右手便更用力的向前推进，一鼓作气塞入大半根。异物将肠壁的褶皱完全撑开填满，山治已经疼得忘了呼吸，紧咬的牙齿刺破了包裹鞭柄的皮料，他的喉咙里发出比之前更加难受的呜咽声，两条腿止不住的打颤。

但他还可以忍耐下去，还可以承受更多，也想要更多，所以他只是看向前方，继续自发的咬住那根堵塞嘴巴的鞭柄，不打算说出一句服软的话。

没有给山治任何适应的时间，索隆就把手里的那玩意儿推向了更深处，最粗的部分在紧致的甬道内攻城略地，山治完全能感觉到它插入得有多深。

他的腹腔被填满了，当着另一个人的面，被一根玩具填满了。这个想法像一份有实质的化学物质，在他的大脑中迅速发酵，膨胀，生成了奇妙的快感，然后流向四肢百骸，让他兴奋得难以自持。

在熬过一段漫长的折磨之后，根部底座贴上他的股缝，侵入到这里就算结束了。他浑身汗水淋漓，像被融化了一样瘫软在桌面上，才刚放松牙关准备喘口气，随着扳动开关的声响，那东西忽然在肠道里剧烈震动起来。

好不容易获得放松的身体猛地一僵，他的牙关再次咬紧，震动感从后穴内部传递出来，传导向每一块肌肉和骨骼，使他从头顶到脚尖都在一并发麻。

与震感同时蔓延开来的还有真真实实的生理快感，隔着一层肠壁，前列腺被紧压着施予强烈的物理刺激，腹腔内升腾起的酥麻的热量没多久就让他陷入快感的漩涡，像个落水的受难者般被汹涌的浪潮推撞拍打，双手被捆绑着，连伸手抓住一块浮木求生都做不到。

他睁大了眼睛，哼出的呻吟声不再只有痛苦，还混入了一丝甜腻。

索隆一手按住底座以防按摩棒滑脱出来，一手从桌子上拿来配套的皮带，将底座固定在上面，几根带头依次穿戴上山治的腰和大腿，接着扣死了锁扣。

在完成这些事之后他才松开手，食指勾住横穿臀瓣的其中一条皮带，拉伸到最绷紧的状态，然后放开，皮带弹回原位，在臀肉上抽出一条清晰的痕迹。

这点儿疼痛已经完全吸引不了山治的注意，他的感官和意识都被插在后穴里的那根震动物彻底填满了，当快感强烈到一定程度的时候也会变成一种可怕的折磨，他像正在遭受电击似的颤抖着，腰背弓起又挺直，然而那个恐怖的刑具被皮带牢牢固定在他的屁股里，不到电池用光或者对方仁慈的关掉电源，他就不可能从折磨中逃离出来。

一阵强过一阵的快感将白皙的皮肤染成了红色，山治的双眼逐渐失去焦距，哼出的鼻音带上了明显的哭腔，更糟糕的是吞咽不及的口水溢出嘴角，正沿着下巴流淌下去。

到了这种时候，他的大脑已经快要停止运转，根本顾不上约束自己的行为，他只能靠仅存的那点儿少得可怜的理智保持着站立姿势，而不是直接从桌面滑下去跌跪在地上。

与山治的痛苦挣扎相比，作为施虐者的索隆则显得轻松许多，不用再亲自动手，他先是后退了两步观察了一会儿自己的杰作，然后从山治身后离开，去酒架边挑了一瓶酒。

从擦拭酒杯到放入冰块再到倒酒，一切行为都慢条斯理，索隆镇定得仿佛相隔几米远的那具赤裸着的、正经历着无上快感折磨的肉体不存在一般，只有浴巾下撑起的部位才能显示出他有多想好好操进山治的身体，但现在还不行，他必须要立稳自己的权威。

在这期间山治高潮了一次，从那一声忽然拔高的呻吟声中索隆就听得出来，他连眼皮都没抬一下，走回餐桌边拉开椅子坐下，边喝酒边静静注视着山治。

电动的物件并不会因为射精后的不应期而自行停止，按摩棒继续在湿得一塌糊涂的后穴内震动着，山治一脸疲惫的侧过头，对上索隆深邃的目光，内心开始出现了一丝动摇。

体罚进行到这一步，山治依然天真的以为自己还能撑下去，直到索隆喝完了半杯酒，从他嘴里抽出皮鞭，抓住他后腰处的皮带将他的屁股扯向那边，在实施快感惩罚的同时鞭打向他的双腿。

他的脚在踉跄中踩到了地上的碎玻璃，鲜血顿时涌了出来，皮鞭一下下抽打在大腿上，他瑟瑟发抖的站在那里，低头看着血滴混进水里蔓延出红色的花纹，眼泪大滴大滴的滚落下来。

他再也撑不住了。

“我是故意要惹你生气的。”他用发颤的声音说：“打碎了杯子，我很抱歉。”

索隆没有停止鞭打，而是命令道：“大点声。”

山治咬了咬自己的嘴唇，眼泪越涌越凶，像士兵喊口号般大声重复道：“打碎了杯子，我很抱歉！”

最后一下鞭打又狠又重，狠到连一向自诩忍耐力卓绝的山治都忍不住发出了一声闷哼。索隆丢开鞭子，关掉按摩棒的开关，两只手轻柔抚摸着大腿上抽打出的红痕，温和的问他：“以后还敢吗？”

电源一关掉，山治就整个放松下去，后穴连同臀肉和后腰都快被震得失去知觉，好在折磨终于停止了。他摇了摇头，绝对乖顺的回答道：“不敢了，我保证。”

索隆将他的身体翻至正面，仰头看着他的脸，才发现他哭了，于是抬起右手摸上他的脸颊，用拇指帮他拭去泪痕。

面对山治委屈啜泣的模样，索隆只觉得好笑，第一次见他时他摆出的是一副嚣张跋扈的态度，后来从一夜情发展出更亲密的肉体关系，他也依然表现得倔强又顽固，仿佛能承受住世界上所有的肉体痛苦，这还是第一次见到他的眼泪。

蓝眼睛里的泪水成功激起了施虐者的生理反应，但是事情还没彻底处理完，索隆拍了拍山治的脸颊，接着问他：“知道错了以后，该怎么办？”

循循善诱的对话听起来就像幼儿园老师与学生间的对话，如果“儿童”不是浑身赤裸的被绑着，屁股里还插着根假阴茎的话。

山治低头看向地上的碎玻璃片，又看回索隆的眼睛，回答道：“我会把这些收拾干净。”

得到满意的答案，索隆的神色这才彻底缓和，他张开手臂环抱住山治，为他解开绑在手腕上的领带。

维持着双臂反折的姿势太久，手臂收回身前时肌肉和关节酸痛不已，山治动作迟缓的揉了揉手腕，上面清晰的印着好几道血液不通的勒痕，大多都来自他自己无意识的用劲挣扎。

双手得到了解放，山治又低头看了看腰间，眼神示意索隆把那些东西也解开，然而索隆像是没读懂这个眼神的意思，向后靠上椅背，玩味的看着他，拿起酒杯继续喝酒。

山治心里了然对方恶趣味的想法，于是就这么转过身去，弯下腰准备捡起一枚碎片，可是手指才伸到一半就停了下来，卡在肠道中的东西正顶着他的脏器，让他没办法自由的弯腰，他只好原地跪了下去，用那双自视珍贵的用来握枪工作、用来烹饪食物的手，小心翼翼捡起地上的碎片扔进垃圾桶。


	10. Chapter 10

(10)

冰凉的瓷砖地板因为山治之前的任性而为洒上了水，膝盖支在地上不停打滑，他只能用左手撑住地面，仅仅用右手去捡拾那些碎片。

刚才被痛觉和快感占领了知觉，让他暂时忽略了疲倦，等到跪着的时候才发现双腿有些发软。也对，经过那么一番折腾，他还能跪立得住已经算很了不起了。

他知道自己被强行侵入的后方没有流血，因为现在除了酸胀感之外，那里并没有很疼，只是被顶得有些难受。当他活动身体去捡起不同位置的碎片，被他的穴肉紧紧夹住的那根按摩棒就会在肠道中会产生轻微的位移，刚经历过一次高潮洗礼，内部早已变得过度敏感，即便是轻微的摩擦也能引起他的战栗。

在这样的刺激之下，他又勃起了，可是插入不动的按摩棒无法再带给他足够的快感。他忍不住想要得到更多，而且不要无生命的死物，不要机械性的震动，而是更粗壮的、更热的、带着鲜活生命力的东西，他想被那东西狠狠操进身体，填满，贯穿，彻底的征服。

心里偷偷萌生出下流的想法，山治咽下一口唾沫，感受着来自身后的注视，心虚的担忧起自己的思维会被看穿。

他稳定住心神，继续捡拾碎玻璃，尽可能小心的不让手指受伤。几片较大的碎片扔进垃圾桶之后，剩下的那些数量繁多的玻璃碴隐藏在地板白色的纹理间很难分辨，他必须靠细微的反光来寻找它们。

在他为了贴近地面方便寻找而抬起屁股的时候，一只脚踩了上来。

那只脚穿着拖鞋，鞋底碾踏着他的臀瓣，鞋尖顶住按摩棒的底座，把滑脱出来的一小截又推了进去。

山治的动作一僵，随着推入往前怂了一下身体，回头向身后看了一眼。

在他接受惩罚时，索隆的眼睛终于会一直看着他了。居高临下的眼神中充满了对他的占有欲，他不确定索隆有没有发现这一点，能确定的只有自己正因这种眼神的注视而浑身发烫。

他转回头，继续进行着未完成的工作，用指甲捻起小到不能再小的碎片，耐着性子做着清理。

然而他此刻所有的注意力都集中在了践踏他身体的那只脚上，感受着它从臀部踩上后腰，再到后背，鞋底沾着点水，他猜自己的皮肤一定被印上了几个潮湿的鞋印。

这些动作似乎是一次试探，试探着他的接受程度，在确认他不会抵触之后，椅子向前挪移了一段距离，接着那只脚踩上了他的后脑勺，将他的脑袋低低的压了下去，用脏污的鞋底践踏着他的金发。

约会对象里从来没有人对山治这么做过，如果他们企图用脚来踩他，或者蹂躏他的尊严，他会立马喊出安全词终止游戏。一旦有人硬要违背他的意愿继续下去，他就会考虑是该踢断对方的肋骨，还是先打碎牙床。

山治自己都没料到他会接受索隆到这种程度，被踩踏时他不但不觉得抵触，还因为受到羞辱而莫名的兴奋。他想象了一下，如果那只脚换成了别人的，他能感受到的恐怕就只有厌恶而已。

鞋底踩着他引以为傲的金发转动着碾压了几下，然后变本加厉的将他的脑袋踩得更低，他用额头抵着地板，展现出了绝对臣服的姿态，静静等候着下一种对待。

索隆放下酒杯，重新拿起皮鞭，照着山治的臀部抽打下去，这一次不算惩罚，只是个增添情趣的游戏，所以抽打的力道不轻不重。

每被鞭打一下，山治的腰臀就颤抖一下，他低头弓着背时正好能看到垂在自己双腿间的性器随着颤抖轻微的前后摇晃，前液从顶端流淌出来，一滴接一滴甩落在身下的地板上。

山治觉得自己的身体真他妈下流透了，而把他变成这样的人却压根连肌肤之间实际的接触都没有。他抿起嘴唇，难耐的哼吟出声，开始思考下一种吸引对方注意的方法。

要再打破几只杯子，再做几样坏事，对方才肯操他？

还好他这次不用煎熬太久，索隆把脚移开，问他:“清理干净了吗？”

他没时间再顾及自己宝贵的双手会不会受伤，用手掌的侧面大幅度清扫着地面，把碎屑全部拢进另一只手，两手举到垃圾桶上方把碎屑拍打干净，然后膝行着转过身面对着索隆仰起头，把冒出血丝的手掌搭在他的大腿上，讨好的摩挲着，乖巧的说:“我清理好了。”

索隆摸了摸他的头发，然后俯身赏给他一个吻，他抬高下巴，无比珍惜的品尝着贴上来的嘴唇。

可惜这个奖赏非常短暂，山治又追着吸吮了几下，才依依不舍的看着那双嘴唇离开，视线始终停留在上面，期待着下一次靠近。

他以为之后还会有更多奖赏，因为他已经承认了自己的错误，并且乖乖的收拾完残局。

他怀着期盼的心情，眼睁睁看着索隆拿起酒杯将剩余的酒一饮而尽，扬手将杯子掷向他身后，玻璃碎片四散飞溅，铺满了他好不容易清理干净的地面。

在听到破碎声的那一刻，山治差点又要委屈的哭了出来。他回头看了一眼比刚才更糟糕的惨状，用乞求的眼神看向索隆，得到的新指令却是:“重新收拾干净。”

他垂头丧气的转回去，趴伏下去再一次做起了重复的工作，由于太过失落，身后传来椅子后移和解开浴巾的响动时他根本没有注意，直到索隆拎着皮带提高了他的下身，将底座和皮带之间的连接解开，握住按摩棒整个抽离出去。

快速的摩擦激起了山治的一声惊喘，被塞满的部位忽然变得空落落的，穴肉甚至都还来不及闭合，他回过头想要看向身后，却被一根粗硬发烫的东西代替着顶入了身体。

他急忙用手撑住地面才能避免被撞倒在那些碎玻璃上，像个会发声的玩具一般，一被捅入就从喉咙里挤压出了一声呻吟。

那根东西比按摩棒要足足粗上一圈，形状更为饱满，触感也更加真实，而且还带着他期待已久的滚烫热度。当他意识到那是什么的时候，整个身体便软成了一滩泥，一切任由对方摆布。

索隆跪在山治身后，拎牢了那些绑住大腿和腰部的皮带以免他腿软的趴回地上，前戏做得充足的后穴能轻松容纳他的尺寸，推进的过程顺畅无比，整根埋入之后他就一刻不停的开始了抽送。他已经克制得够久了，再拖延时间玩什么放置的把戏，恐怕他自己就要先忍耐不住。

两个人的身体以最原始的姿势紧密结合在一起，抽插的节奏如暴风骤雨般狂乱，在高强度的健身中锻炼出来的有力的腰腹在这种时刻最能体现出作用，索隆肌肉结实的腹部和大腿一下一下撞击着山治的屁股，过深的插入和猛烈的贯穿让他舒服得欲仙欲死，他的两只手撑在瓷砖地板上逐渐攥握成拳，仰起头眼神迷蒙的看向前方，急促的喘息声听上去仿佛即将缺氧窒息。

在索隆良好的教导下，山治完全变成了一只被欲望支配的动物，与前一次截然不同的、强烈的快感冲击着他的大脑，后脑的头皮内部泛起了持续有气泡爆裂似的酥麻感。这一夜在经历了那么多惩罚与煎熬之后，最终赏赐给他的激烈的性爱就变成了最为宝贵的东西，仿佛在这世界上他只要插在自己身体里的那根东西就够了，只要在他身后填满他、占有着他的人就够了。

当山治完全沉浸在享乐中的时候，一只手掌用力打在他的臀瓣上，突如其来的惊吓让他的身体紧张的绷紧，后穴跟着收缩，他听到身后传来一声粗沉的闷哼，接着又一巴掌打下来，索隆说：“谁允许你停下来的？”

山治这才想起自己还有未完成的工作，于是在令他前后飘摇不定的冲撞中艰难的抬起右手想要捡起一枚碎片，指尖随着身体晃动，怎么也对不准位置，而且他还在一次更猛力的撞击中向前倾倒，手掌撑在地上险些被碎片刺伤皮肤。

哪怕在如此艰难的处境中，完成对方的指令也是他必达的使命，他蜷缩着熬过一阵刻意为之的快速抽送，因过于强烈的刺激咬紧下唇呻吟起来，重新颤巍巍抬起右手，成功捡起了一枚碎片。

但在准备将碎片扔进垃圾桶时，他却遇到了新的困难，对他下达指令的人似乎并不打算配合他的工作，撞上来的力道要多凶狠有多凶狠，交合处传递出的热量已经融化了他的双腿，抽掉了他的骨头，他只能靠被对方拎在手里的那些皮带来维持住跪立姿势，更别说把手里的碎片准确的投进垃圾桶。

第一次他失败时，打在屁股上的手抓住遍布鞭伤的臀肉用力捏了一把，他疼得浑身发颤，眉头紧锁着发出痛苦的哭腔。接着他又尝试了第二次，碎片才刚捡起来就从指间掉落回地上，紧跟而至的拍打彻底打散了他的意志力，他弯曲手臂趴伏在地上，任由屁股高高撅起，选择了接受处罚。

好在他的约会对象足够仁慈，在他选择放弃后，索隆没有再发难，而是一手提着皮带一手掐住他的腰，开始专心致志的操他。

身下冰凉的瓷砖地板吸收了一部分快要把人烤熟的热量，山治用侧脸贴着地面享受凉意，咬住食指指节，仅凭触感和声音去想象对方充血的阴茎在自己体内穿梭的画面。

当所有的注意力都集中在那个部位的时候，没多久山治就觉得自己要不行了，他的后穴不可自控的不断收缩，铃口里淌出的透明液连成了一道水线，他咬紧指骨含糊不清的喊着索隆的名字，哼出的鼻音慢慢变得高亢，然后在一阵没顶的高潮中射了出来。

后方的抽送在这时还没有停止，索隆借着穴肉紧致的收缩加快了抽动的速度，又继续操了他一两分钟才跟着射出来，并且把精液全部射进了他肚子。

他的腰向后弯折着，仿佛能感受到那些温热的液体正流淌向更深处，像在他身体里刻上私人标记一般，给予了他莫大的满足感。


	11. Chapter 11

(11)

夜晚的特殊游戏结束之后，他们还是会像普通人那样躺在床上相拥着聊天，山治在说起自己事务所经营的生意时总会含糊其辞一笔带过，生意的内容种类繁多，包括跑腿送货，寻人寻物，甚至连捉奸都干。

反正什么工作山治都能吹得天花乱坠不怕闪了舌头，而被他刻意隐藏的重要信息是，贵妇人委托他帮忙处理丈夫出轨的方法往往是一枪崩了对方，运送的货物则大多是人头价值万元美金以上的黑帮悬赏犯。

他和索隆虽然在长达两个月的相处中建立了无比亲密的肉体关系，感情上的交流则少得可怜，他们只了解对方喜欢什么程度的游戏方法，却连对方的真实身份都不清楚。

想来也是，回到家关上门，西装外套一脱，他们就是支配者与臣服者的关系，无论在外面是什么身份什么职业都不重要。

按索隆自己的说法，他开着一家安保公司，手底下也就三四个雇员，因为工作性质太危险，这三四个人更换的很频繁，大部分工作都要靠他自己完成。现在做保镖可以赚这么多？山治对此深表怀疑。

索隆为什么住着一间超大的公寓，那些价值不菲的军火又是拿什么钱买的，山治充满了好奇。还有酒架上那些比他还要年长的名酒，山治对酒的研究不多，但是能认得出其中几瓶的标签，有的光是酒瓶的价值就够他干上一票领到的悬赏金额。

他知道索隆绝对不是普通人，也更不可能是一个小小的安保公司的老板，索隆跟他一样，隐藏着很多秘密。

山治以前对约会对象通常是不会这么感兴趣的，各取所需之后一拍两散，他连回头草都不屑于吃一口，索隆是第一个勾起他好奇心的人。

于是，在某个阳光明媚的清晨，趁索隆还没睡醒，山治举着手机对着他的睡颜偷偷拍下一张照片。

世界上最恐怖的事之一就是偷拍的时候画面中的那只眼睛忽然睁开，山治在惊叹对方野兽般的敏锐度的同时，被他按在大腿上揍了一顿屁股，顺便用嘴帮他解决了一次生理晨勃。

偷拍下的照片自然是被抢过手机删掉了，但这点小问题根本难不倒山治，他在卧室里低眉顺眼的服从指令，一出门就用手机功能恢复了被删除的照片。

这张照片拍到了清晰的五官，发色和左眼上的刀伤等特征都很明显，山治拿着它询问了一圈自己的朋友。

乌索普看到照片时摸着下巴表示眼熟，真要他说出点有用的信息却吞吞吐吐说不出来；冯·克雷因职业所需接触的人脉最广，可他看到照片后只是摇了摇头。

至于罗，他之前见过索隆一次。深夜接到急诊电话，他在临时返回事务所的时候拿钥匙打开反锁的大门，正好遇上索隆从山治的办公室里出来。

当时索隆没穿上衣，下身套着条西装裤，没系皮带，也没扣上扣子，裸露的皮肤上浸满汗水，一眼就能看出他刚才在做什么。

罗对这些会对山治实施身体伤害的人一向没什么好感，两个人打了个照面，各自沉着脸一句话也没说。

索隆去公共区域的冰箱里拿了罐啤酒就返回了办公室，开门的时候罗状似不经意的向里面扫了一眼，并没有看到山治，他大概是故意藏起来不想让人看到。

罗不敢去想象山治当时正是一副怎样的状态，那只会让他心生嫉妒。

山治当然知道他们见过面，所以拿着手机挨个询问的时候直接跳过他，把照片递到基德眼前。基德手里拿着扑克牌，对着照片端详片刻，意味深长的笑了起来，就算山治一再追问他也什么都不说。他向乌索普要来一叠最新的悬赏令，从里面抽出一张拍在桌上，对山治说:“干完这一票我就告诉你，悬赏金全部归我，怎么样？”

一看基德露出这种笑容山治就知道准没好事，论恶趣味的程度，基德是个把恶趣味当生活宗旨的人，不付出点代价就想从他嘴里撬出情报是不可能的。

冯·克雷拿过那张悬赏令看了看，照片里是个秃头又肥胖的中年男性，悬赏金额有七万，不少也不多。

“要不然你问问老大？他见过的人肯定比我们五个加起来都多。”冯·克雷建议道。

他口中所说的“老大”指的是他工作的那家酒吧的老板，也就是这座城市里最大的情报中间商，伊万科夫。山治工作所需的情报全是从他那里买来的，想要知晓索隆的真实身份，他是最合适的咨询人选。

从事务所到街对面的酒吧也就十分钟的路程，牌局结束的十分钟之后，山治躺在伊万科夫办公室的沙发上，脑袋底下枕着靠垫，两条长腿搭在扶手上，牙齿来回碾动着香烟滤嘴，烟头随之翘起又落下。

伊万科夫看完照片，长长的假睫毛忽闪着，没头没尾的问:“你爱上他了？”

被这个问题问得一愣，山治反应激烈的回答:“鬼他妈才爱上他了！”说话时嘴里的香烟喷出来差点落在衬衫上，他手忙脚乱接住，被烫到手指又给丢了出去，香烟在空中打了几个圈落上茶几，他狼狈的把它捡起来摁灭在烟灰缸里，绷紧表情掩饰住自己刚才的失态，说：“他是...我的一个行动目标，不是那种关系。”

山治不知道自己为什么要撒谎，可能是因为除了哲夫之外，这个酒吧街的人妖皇后算是他的另一个大家长，而他活到二十多岁的年纪，还没有脱离不愿跟家长谈及感情生活的叛逆期。

如冯·克雷所说，伊万科夫见过的人比他们五个加起来都多，经验丰富眼光老辣，任何一个谎言都逃不过他的眼睛，更何况那张毫无防备躺在床上睡觉的照片明显是近距离拍摄，山治的谎言实在经不起推敲。但伊万科夫此时决定配合着他的爱徒演下去：“我已经很多年没向外界传递过他的悬赏令了，他为什么会成为你的目标？”

“我接到了一个私人委托。”山治耸了耸肩，想了个合适的理由替自己圆谎。问了一圈下来，终于能获得点有用的信息，他兴致勃勃的接着问：“这么说你认得他？他是悬赏犯？”

“当然认得。”伊万科夫的神色难得的变得严肃起来，看不出是认真还是想故弄玄虚，企图提高情报售价时他也会玩这招。“不管你想对他做什么，最好立马断掉念头，他可不是什么能随意接触的小角色。”

山治觉得这话未免有些夸大其词，如果那个绿藻头真的如伊万科夫所说是个厉害人物，自己应该早就听说过他的名字才对。

“他的活跃期在你入行之前，而且工作时只用代号，没几个人知道他的本名。”伊万科夫看穿了山治的想法，即使知道他不是要去干掉对方，也好意的提醒道：“他以前跟你是同行，十多岁年少成名，什么任务都敢接，做事干净利落不留后患，没几年就跃升为雇佣金最高的杀手之一。直到后来遭遇到某个事件，才忽然改行做起了保人性命的生意，但是你要知道，一只地狱的恶鬼，本性是不会完全改变的。”

“某个事件？什么事件？”山治对最后几句警告置若罔闻，只对中间提及的细节感兴趣。

“具体的事件我也不太清楚，只听说是为了一个女孩子，名字好像叫…”伊万科夫想了半天，终于从久远的记忆里搜索出了那个名字:“好像叫古伊娜。”

山治了然的点了点头。索隆男女通吃他是知道的，某次游戏中衣服被撕得稀烂，事后去找衣服穿的时候，他在衣柜里发现了一件女士内衣，而且size还不小。

“为了一个女人彻底改过自新，没看出来他还是个情种。”山治心里酸溜溜的想着，两只手交叠着放在肚子上，凝视天花板上的水晶吊灯，努力消化起意料之外的答案。他以为自己打听到的身份顶多会是个走私犯或者军火商，没想到索隆跟他竟然是同行，而且是个跟他绝非同一级别的同行。

他依然不太确信，说：“你有他的悬赏令吗？我想看看。”

“我好像保存过一份，你等一下，我找找看。”伊万科夫起身去办公桌旁打开保险柜翻找了一会儿，在最底层抽出一个文件袋，从那一叠陈旧发黄的纸张中抽出一张，走回沙发前递给山治。

山治把悬赏令接过来举在眼前，照片里的人确实是索隆没错，只不过年纪看上去很轻，如今废掉的那只左眼也还完好无损，底下写的名字是“剑士”，应该是他的代号，难怪与他初识的那一晚鲨星会称呼他为“剑士先生”。

山治继续往下看，最下面一行标注的悬赏金额高达三百二十万美金，他起初以为自己看错了，又重复的数了几遍“0”的数量，才终于确定这是一张少见的百万悬赏令。

黑帮的悬赏往往都以万元起步，不管多么重要的人物，悬赏金再低也有亡命之徒愿意铤而走险，三百万已经可以雇佣一名顶尖的杀手，而以雇佣专业杀手的金额无差别的对外公开悬赏，可见发布这道悬赏令的人有多想置索隆于死地。

审视着照片中十几岁年轻人的脸，山治忍不住笑了起来，虽然索隆那时候也是一副生人勿近的凶悍相，但眉眼间稚气未脱，看上去比现在好相处多了。“这种金额的悬赏令一旦发布出去，肯定能吸引无数人垂涎他的脑袋，他是怎么活下来的？”

见山治对着一张悬赏令的照片傻笑，而且还像听有趣的睡前故事一样追问后续，伊万科夫觉得他还没有意识到这个人的危险性，于是打算继续下猛料对他做出警告:“他找到了最便捷的方法，只要发布悬赏的人再也无法支付酬金，那么这道悬赏令就算作废了。”

说到这里，伊万科夫故意停顿下来酝酿气氛，山治扭过头看着他，配合的接话道:“然后呢？他洗劫了别人的金库？”

吊足了听者的胃口，伊万科夫才继续说:“他把那些人清理掉了，一整个黑手党家族，一夜之间，一个不留。我刚才说了，他做事干净利落不留后患，就是这个意思。”

静静听着伊万科夫说完，山治重新转过头躺好，望着手中的悬赏令发起了呆。

山治当初刚入行的时候是个什么都不懂的毛头小子，虽然只在伊万科夫手下打杂了两年，但在他心里山治已经算是他的徒弟。他没有孩子，这个年龄最小的徒弟被他当作亲生儿子一样宠爱，他当然希望自己可以帮助他远离危险，这是每个家长都会做的事。

他以为讲完这些故事足够让山治警醒，但山治思考片刻之后，却只是露出一个笑容，翻身坐起来，擅自把悬赏令折叠好揣进怀里，说:“谢谢你的情报，酬金先记在账上，我月末一并付给你。”

山治站起来拍了拍裤腿上的褶皱，表情比刚进门时更加轻松。当他知道昨天晚上还跟他睡在同一张床上的人实际上是个比他手染更多鲜血的危险分子的时候，他非但不觉得慌张，还感受到了一种难以言喻的兴奋。

他不喜欢臣服于弱者，就算要卑躬屈膝，他也希望对方是个足够强大的人。

那双可以轻易夺取人性命的手触碰过他的身体，鞭打过他，也掐住过他的脖子，同时带给他痛苦与快慰。一想到这一点，山治的呼吸就变得急促起来，被好好教导过的身体也开始出现反应。害怕被看出不对劲，他直接转身走向门口。

伊万科夫不确定自己的警告是否有效，他可不希望有一天看到徒弟横尸街头。山治是个成年人，有自己的判断力，他的警告也就只能点到为止了。“这么着急就要走了？不留下来喝一杯？”

山治头也不回的向身后挥了挥手：“不了，我一会儿还要工作。”


	12. Chapter 12

（12）

目标的藏身地址是基德发送过来的，加密邮件里的内容甚至还包含了一张详细的建筑构造图。

连自己的事都懒得处理的混蛋杀手怎么会有闲心帮忙搜罗情报？答案很简单，他在等着看好戏。

从伊万科夫那里得到的情报已经足够山治了解索隆的过去，他想知道的无非就那么几点：身份，职业，曾经的经历。除此之外，山治并不在乎索隆以前有过几段感情，或者犯过多少宗命案，他又不是想跟他结婚，没必要摸清人家的老底。

本不该有八卦之心的，可是又偏偏止不住好奇，基德那副别有深意的笑容让山治很在意他手中到底掌握着什么秘密，就算知道这很可能是个恶趣味的陷阱，山治还是接下了这份工作。

目标是个替有点黑道背景的公司工作的会计师，做假账时利用职务之便贪了点黑钱，事情败露后东躲西藏，又花着贪来的钱请了一群得力的保镖，黑道在他身上吃了几次瘪，索性对外公开悬赏了他的人头。他藏身的大楼总共有四层，一楼是大堂，二楼是会客厅，三四层楼则是几个独立的房间，他所在的位置应该就在这些房间的其中一个。

山治此时正站在对面大厦某一层的套房中，咬了一口手中的三明治，通过望远镜观察着一扇又一扇的窗户，想要碰碰运气看能不能发现目标，然后轻松的一枪解决掉。

面前的窗台上架着一支狙击枪，现在被他当成了摆设，要不是担心轻易进入那栋大楼会有不可预知的危险，他很少用这种守株待兔的方式来完成任务。

在枯燥无聊又漫长的不知尽头的等待中，他的耐心正在一点点被消磨干净，如果一个小时之后目标再不露头，他就要硬闯了，速战速决的近身战才是他的拿手好戏。

在他穷极无聊的品尝着自己的速食晚餐的时候，望远镜的视野中忽然出现了一个吸引他注意力的人，他把剩下的三明治一股脑的全部塞进嘴里，放下望远镜端起狙击枪，从视野狭窄精确的瞄准镜中更为清晰的注视着某扇窗户中出现的人影。

山治轻微的调整枪身角度，让镜中的十字准星从那头少见的绿色头发慢慢移至五官俊朗的脸，左眼上竖贯的刀疤是再明显不过的特征。

虽然所见的并不是这一次的目标，山治的心情却仿佛苦守多日终于见到猎物的猎手，屏息静视时甚至能听到自己因兴奋而加速擂动的心跳声。

他终于知道基德的笑容是什么意思了，那个臭小子原来给他准备了这样一份大礼。

山治的手指习惯性的扣在扳机上，持着件能在千米外轻松取人性命的杀伤武器，却偏偏像个偷窥狂一样静静观察着索隆的一举一动。索隆应该是在工作中出来偷闲抽烟的，嘴中吐出的白色烟雾时不时就会占据瞄准镜中的视野，冷静到略显疏离的神色与山治经常见到的如出一辙，只不过这张脸在显露出控制欲时会展现出截然不同的狂热，在侵犯进他的身体时，则会变得该死的性感。

如果山治猜得没错，按基德恶趣味的秉性，索隆这次的雇主应该就是他需要干掉的目标。

山治听话的范围仅限于索隆的家里，偶尔在自己的办公室，也有一两次在地下停车库的车里。一旦脱离了“游戏”时的关系，他在生活中只会全凭自身的意愿行事，索隆对他来说就不再是不可冒犯的支配者，而是一个普通的约会对象而已。

在知道了索隆的过去之后，山治很想挑战一下这个拥有着一段传奇的杀手前辈，试试他的能力配不配得上他的名号，配不配得上三百二十万的悬赏金额。如果能从他的保护之下夺取目标的性命，那以后是不是就可以吹嘘自己连三百万的单子都搞得定了？

山治正胡思乱想的时候，索隆忽然抬起头看向这边，明明相隔着几百米的距离，又隐藏在玻璃的反光和窗帘的遮挡之下，以肉眼绝对不可能捕捉到一只小小的枪口，但在瞄准镜中与那只眼睛对视的一瞬间还是让山治一阵心慌，收回枪转身背贴墙壁隐藏了起来。

在恢复镇定之后，山治只觉得自己的慌乱有些可笑，他重新凑到窗前，将窗帘稍稍撩开一道缝隙看向对面，索隆原本站着的那扇窗户后面已经空无一人。

山治把狙击枪拆卸开装回箱子里，在衬衫之外穿上一套特制背带，把两只装有消音器的手枪和几只弹匣固定在肋旁和腰间，然后套上了西装外套将这些装备妥帖的藏好。在合上武器箱盖子的时候，他的视线落在一把裹在皮质刀鞘中的短刀上，想到这一次多拿几样装备总不会有错，他把短刀拿起来挂在了后腰处的背带上。

七点左右夜色已至，整座城市的夜生活才刚开始苏醒。山治从套房里出来下到一楼，顺便在隔壁的餐厅给自己买了杯提神的咖啡，在穿过马路的过程中把咖啡喝完，然后径直走进了对面那栋大楼的正门。后门应该被安排了最多的人手，从正门进入既方便又快捷。

建筑物的构造图已经被他刻进了自己的记忆里，进门后他直接走向电梯间，经过前台时还对接待人员露出了一个礼貌的笑容。守在门口的黑衣保镖一开始来不及反应，两个人交头接耳了几句之后，其中一个向山治走过来，问他:“您好先生，请问您有预约吗？”

“当然，我约了威尔斯先生今晚七点半见面。”山治演技自然的回答道。但一说完他就意识到答案不对，被黑道追杀抱头鼠窜的亡命之徒，会有个狗屁的预约。

如他所料，保镖在试探出他有问题之后立马准备掏枪，他的枪口却先一步隔着西装外套抵上了对方的肚子。接着他露出和煦的微笑，对肢体僵住不敢轻举妄动的保镖说:“现在，转过头对你的同伴笑一下，告诉他一切都好，顺便再帮我叫一下电梯，谢谢。”

保镖转过头对望向这边的同伴露出一个勉强硬挤出的笑容，听话的执行了山治的指令。他们两个肩并肩站在原地，看起来气氛十分融洽，电梯下到一楼，山治用枪口顶了对方一下，继续用温和的语气说:“陪我进去。”

保镖和他一齐步入电梯，门关上之后他按亮了四楼的按键。他们静静听着电梯运行的声音，从镜面墙壁中对视着，山治笑了一下，问道:“威尔斯先生在哪个房间？”

能吃保镖这一行饭的人终归是有点骨气的，直到电梯门打开，这名保镖都不发一言，山治押着他走出电梯，看到走廊尽头有几个同样穿黑西装的男人正聚在一起抽烟聊天，他们一齐转头看向这边，藏在西装外套里握着枪的姿势在几道目光的注视下就再也隐藏不住了。

山治直接扣下扳机射穿了身旁那人的腰眼，然后抓住他的领带把他摇摇欲坠的身体拽到身前当作盾牌，枪口从腰侧与手臂间的缝隙伸出，凭着对那群人站位的印象射出几发子弹。

生命迅速流失的身体越来越沉重，山治只向前走了几步，“盾牌”就向一侧倒塌下去，不过走过的这一段距离已经够了，他快步跑向右侧的安全通道，推开门躲了进去。

没有被他盲射击毙的剩余三个迅速寻找掩体躲藏起来，枪口探出墙角向电梯口胡乱射击，那里却早就没了人影。枪声止息后，其中一个人拿起对讲机向大楼中的同伴通报情况，整栋楼的保镖闻风而动，没多久两层楼中的走廊里就随处可见黑衣人的身影。

然而在这样严密的安保阵容之中，入侵者却像鬼魅一样不见踪影，要不是那些不断被巡逻人员发现的尸体和不断被破坏的监控探头，进入这栋大楼的杀手仿佛压根就不存在。

在保镖人数折损了将近一半的时候，从对讲机里听到这个消息的威尔斯先生彻底坐不住了，他用一种恐慌又气愤的眼神盯着索隆，歇斯底里的叫喊着:“你们怎么回事？我花了那么多钱请你们来，不是让你们给人做活靶子练手的！”

索隆放下对讲机，说:“那些人是你聘来的，跟我无关。”

明明是花钱请来保护自己的，被对方的眼睛看上一眼，威尔斯却总会觉得莫名的胆寒，他只好闭上嘴不敢再抱怨。他只能把希望寄托在这名贴身保镖身上了，因为他听说只用花普通的价钱，就可以从这个男人身上获得业内最安全的服务，他希望那几个狐朋狗友推荐的话是真的。

对讲机里不断传来新的进展，索隆则在思考着最初传递来的那几条讯息。入侵者是个金发碧眼的瘦高男人，有着靶子型的卷曲眉毛，这种眉形他这辈子只见过那么一个，理所当然的会将两个形象联想到一起。

“西边的走廊烧起来了，我们人手不够，快来几个人支援！”

嘈杂的声音接连不断传出，索隆拿起对讲机按下按键，看着眼前需要贴身保护的对象，说:“等一下，我马上就过去。”

在同一频道的另一台对讲机上，山治听到熟悉的声音，不自觉的露出笑容，他把被揍得面目全非满脸是血的人丢开，给自己的手枪换上了一只新弹匣。他从这人嘴里获知了目标藏身的房间号牌，在把最主要的障碍引开之后，就可以直接下手了。

他小心的绕开密集的巡逻，解决掉一部分落单的人之后，终于来到了那个房间门前，门口的守卫只有两个，他甚至不用浪费子弹就可以把他们放倒，在把门锁周围的门板射得稀烂之后，他背贴着墙壁，稍一用劲就推开了房门。

房间里只开着一盏昏暗的台灯，窗边的办公桌前坐着一个秃头又肥胖的中年男人，正是此次需要解决的目标。山治环视房内一圈，确认没有其他保镖出现，举起枪将枪口对准了目标的脑袋，才刚踏入房间一步，一把格洛克就从房门背后伸出来抵住了他的太阳穴。

他维持着举枪的姿势没动，目光投向身旁，看到索隆从门后的黑暗中走了出来，伸手缴掉了他的枪。

他自觉的举起双手，无奈的笑着说:“你耍我？”


	13. Chapter 13

（13）

“是你自己太容易上当了。”索隆把缴来的枪锁上保险，丢在地上用脚远远拨开，枪口稍微向前歪了歪，示意山治向前走。

山治向前迈了几步，索隆走到他身后，说:“把两只手背到后面来。”

熟悉的场景再次重演，只不过这一次不是要进行什么性爱游戏。山治可以说是很熟练的把手背到身后，索隆拿出手铐铐住了他的一只手腕。

这时从惊吓中恢复镇定的威尔斯忽然来了精神，拍着桌子大笑起来，兴奋的说:“哈哈哈，我就知道他们推荐给我的保镖准没错。杀了他！现在就把这小子杀了！想杀老子哪那么容易？”

然而这房间里的另外两个人却全然当他不存在，在索隆尝试扣上另一环手铐的时候，山治的左手不老实的躲了一下:“你看到我为什么一点也不意外？”

索隆捏住他乱动的手腕，用枪口顶了一下他的后脑勺示意他别动，说:“我知道你是做什么的，在工作上跟你遇见是迟早的事。”

“你调查我？”山治决定恶人先告状。

“我总得弄清楚晚上睡在我枕边的人是谁。”索隆坦然的回答。

他们在这边你一言我一语平静的对话，办公桌后面的威尔斯却听不下去了:“你们…你们他妈的认识？喂，别因为认识就放过他！把他杀了！你听到没有？老子的钱不能白花！”

虽然现在做着保镖工作，索隆不愿服从控制的性格却刻在了骨子里，听到别人用命令的语气对他说话，哪怕是雇主他也不能容忍。他直接将枪口一偏照着威尔斯身旁开了一枪，子弹射碎了花瓶，碎片爆裂纷飞，威尔斯吓得从椅子上跌下去抱头躲到了桌底。

在索隆注意力偏移的时刻，山治的脑袋向旁边一歪撞开他的手腕，从后腰抽出短刀往后划出一个半弧，他连忙倒退一步躲开，衬衫被锋利的刀刃划出一道长长的口子，所幸没有见血。

这件衬衫还是早上出门前山治亲手帮他穿上的，嫌他自己不会配衣服不会打领带，从头到脚都要帮他打理，现在衣服被划破，他也彻底被激怒了。

在索隆的意识里，山治就该永远对他表现出顺服，这是他们除了初识那一晚以外第一次在“游戏”关系之外面对面相处，索隆早已习惯性的把山治当成了自己的所有物，在山治做出躲避手铐的小动作时，他就觉得自己被冒犯了。

他不喜欢被违抗，但他知道他们两个人的关系仅仅只是床伴而已，这是一种十分不牢靠的、随时都可以切断的、仅仅靠肉欲连结在一起的关系，如果山治不愿意，在日常生活中他没有任何立场去管束他的行为。

这种丧失控制权的处境让索隆异常的窝火，他刚要举枪重新瞄准，山治的右腿紧跟着横扫而至将他手里的枪踹飞出去，然后那条又长又直的腿就那么停留在半空，用鞋底正对着他的脸。山治扬了扬下巴，故意露出得意的挑衅神色。

无论是在“游戏”过程中还是在战斗中，这副拥有着惊人爆发力和柔韧性的身体都让人移不开视线，在斗志被激发之余，索隆心底里想要镇压住对方的欲望也被激发出来，他抬手捉住山治的脚腕，抡起胳膊用上全部的力气将山治扔了出去。

几十公斤的重量被抛离地面撞上墙角的书架，山治的后背撞烂了好几层硬木板，在落向地面的时候半面墙的藏书如崩塌的山洪般倾落在他身上，在被摔得眼冒金星的同时，山治懊恼起了自己的一时疏忽。他怎么忘了，与他交手的这个家伙就算手中没有武器，光是凭着那一身怪物似的蛮力也够他吃不消了。

还没来得及喘口气等背部的剧痛消褪，一道压迫感极强的气息便笼罩而至，几乎是条件反射的，山治握紧刀柄向头顶上方的阴影挥去，索隆随手接住一本掉落下来的书抵挡住逼近的刀势，刀尖插入几十层纸页中被硬生生卡在里面，任凭山治怎么用劲儿都拔不出来。借着他的短刀被困住的时机，索隆伸出另一只想要按住他的脖子，然而他同样是个就算失去武器也能将体能优势发挥到极致的人，迅猛踢出右腿正中索隆的胸口，要不是有厚实的肌肉作为缓冲，这一脚没准会直接将胸骨踹成两截。

索隆捂着胸口踉跄倒退了几步，扶住椅子稳住身形，山治趁此空档按住书本前后晃动了几下短刀，将纸页划出更大的缺口，成功拔出了刀刃。他从地上爬起来站好，拍了拍西装外套和衬衫上的碎屑和褶皱，抛起短刀改为反手握住，抬起左手对索隆勾了勾手指。

他总是懂得怎样挑起别人的怒火，那副难以驯服的姿态简直让人血脉喷张，索隆脱下外套丢在桌上，边解开衬衫袖扣边迎着他走了过去。

明明地上躺着两把足以轻松置人于死地的枪械，这两个拥有着强悍武力值的人却用着最简单最原始的方式进行着较量，你一拳我一脚缠斗得不可开交，躲藏在桌子底下的威尔斯见这么久都分不出胜负，蜷缩着小心翼翼的向桌子另一侧爬了出去。

两个人之间占据的优势总是不断交替变换，细算下来谁也没能占到更多的便宜。在某一轮被索隆扑倒在地压制住之后，山治用双腿夹住他的腰，猛地翻身跨骑在他身上，坐压在小腹上的温热触感让索隆的动作迟缓了一瞬，山治举起短刀对准他的眉心刺了下去。

凶狠落下的刀势在刀尖距离皮肤几毫米的位置忽然停止，刮起的气流拂过睫毛，索隆却连眼皮都没动一下，活像个感受不到死亡恐惧的机器人。

山治不确定对方是真的不怕死还是料定自己不会下杀手，他气喘吁吁的低头凝视着索隆的眼睛，扬起嘴角笑着说:“老子赢了。”

索隆抬起双手抓握住山治的手背，静静仰视了他一会儿，然后毫无征兆地发力将他拽倒，重新翻身压在他身上夺回了上位。

“喂！你耍赖，我已经赢了！”山治挣动着双手不满的指责道。

心理上一时的松懈让好不容易取得的优势瞬间消逝，索隆从他手里夺过短刀，对准他的咽喉刺了下来，说:“这才叫赢了。”

在危机四伏的行业中摸爬滚打，山治见过太多杀戮场面，也见识过太多充满杀戮欲的眼神。他在心里不相信索隆会真的杀他，可是在索隆挥刀的那一刻，那只紧盯着他的眼睛里弥漫出的杀气像有实质的冰霜一般冻结了他的身体，这几乎是一种人体面临危险时产生的生物本能反应，他浑身的汗毛竖立起来，令人牙齿打颤的恐惧感直钻心脏。他此时唯一的想法是:“完了，要被干掉了。”

在慌乱中山治抬起手臂遮住自己的要害想要尽可能止损，然而那只短刀落下时却只是贴着他的耳朵深深刺入了地板，他惊讶的看了一眼刀柄，又看向索隆的眼睛，还没弄清是怎么回事的时候，一支电击棒抵上他的侧腰，高强度的电压击打使他瞬间昏厥过去，脑袋歪向一边就人事不知了。

索隆把电击棒插回腰带间，拍了拍山治的脸颊确认他不会再醒来，如果让他继续再这么闹下去，简单的工作也会变成一个大麻烦。

索隆撑着地板正要起身，忽然听到房间的某个角落传来扳开手枪保险的声音，抬头看向声音传来的方向，他那个多事的雇主正举着捡来的枪对准毫无反抗之力的山治，情绪激动的念念有词:“我要让他们知道，想杀我的人没有好下场！我把所有的钱都花来请你们这些废物了，连个狗屁杀手都解决不掉，还得老子亲自动手。”

索隆皱了皱眉，盯着威尔斯扣住扳机的手指说:“把枪放下，别动他。”

“他要杀我，你是来保护我的，你竟然让我别动他？那我现在告诉你，你他妈被解雇了！”在威尔斯话音一落准备扣下扳机时，一支短刀准确的掷向了他的额头正中心，刀尖穿透头骨，小半截刀身没入大脑，就这么轻易的切断了他的生命。

索隆收回掷刀的手，看着亡命在自己手下的雇主直挺挺向后倒下去，鲜血从伤口中涌出来染红了头颅之下的地毯。

他这次的工作失败了，而且不仅仅是失败，他还违背了自己的诺言，他答应过“那个人”会把这份工作好好的继承下去，可他现在却亲手砸了自己多年经营出来的招牌。

他低头看着山治睡着了一样安稳平静的脸，捏住他的脸颊，泄愤的用力扯了一把。

“你还要给我添多少麻烦？”


	14. Chapter 14

(14)

山治再次醒来时是在一个陌生的环境里，他被蒙住眼睛剥夺了视觉，之所以会觉得陌生，是因为房间里的气味跟他之前待过的地方不一样。

他不知道自己为什么会突然失去意识，印在脑海中的最后一个画面是索隆充满杀意的眼神，醒来的最初那一分钟里睁开眼睛却什么也看不见，他差点以为自己已经死了。

还好知觉随着意识一点点苏醒过来，侧腹部的疼痛提醒着他这具躯壳还好好的活着，只不过被绳子固定在一张椅子上，并且被铐上了手铐。

周围除了他的呼吸声之外再也没有别的声音，房间里似乎只有他一个人，他尝试着挣动了几下身体，绳子绑得很牢。

他的双手被铐在身前，小臂还可以抬起，如果有合适的工具的话他就能自行打开手铐。他在手指有限的活动范围内摸索起来，面前是张桌子，指尖所能触及到的那一小片桌面上什么也没有。

一墙之隔的房间外响起了脚步声，两个人停留在墙外低声谈话，能依稀捕捉到的词句只有“结束了”、“把他们打发走”、“明天再解决”，听不出到底在谈论什么。

谈话终止后其中一个人脚步渐远，另一个人则停留在原地拧开了房门的把手，山治立马将双手依照醒来时的样子垂在双腿间，脑袋向前低垂下去，拉长了呼吸声。

从气息和行走的脚步声山治就能判断出对方的身份，索隆的脚步声很轻，而且有一个固定的节奏，他走到山治身前，听声音是坐到了桌沿上，一阵玻璃碰撞的声响过后，给自己倒了杯酒。

索隆端起杯子边喝酒边用右脚踩上山治双腿之间的椅面，皮鞋的鞋跟卡住边沿向前一蹬，让整张椅子倾斜向后。

失去视觉时判断力也会跟着减弱，椅子才稍微倾斜了一点儿，山治就连忙用小腿夹住索隆的脚腕，生怕他一松脚自己会连人带椅子摔下去。

“你醒了？”索隆明知故问。

每当这种时候，山治就会痛恨对方敏锐的观察力，他极不情愿的哼哼了一声算是回答，索隆撤回右脚，抬起的两条椅腿又平稳落回地面。

“卑鄙小人。”山治小声嘟囔着。在他的认知中，索隆能制服他靠的是偷袭，从侧腹部的痛感他判断自己应该是被电击击晕的，在那之前明明是他打赢了，而面前这个卑鄙的混蛋却趁着他手下留情时对他进行了反制。

“你说什么？”索隆捏住山治的下巴把他的脸向上抬起，蓝色的眼眸遮盖在黑布之下，他却猜得到这双眼睛里正露出了什么样的眼神。他用拇指揉按着山治的嘴唇，说:“只要把那个会计师送上出国的飞机我的工作就结束了，但我现在不得不留在这里收拾你造成的烂摊子。你知不知道被你干掉的那帮人里有两个人是我公司的雇员？”

愤怒的原因索隆只提及了十分之一，不仅仅是雇员被干掉，连雇主也被他亲手解决掉了，要处理那些尸体，并且打发走领不到雇佣金的保镖们，他不仅损失了时间和声誉，还损失了一部分账户存款。

索隆现在唯一的念头就是好好教训山治一顿，为了自己损失掉的东西，同时也为了树立起更高的权威。

当他和山治的关系延伸到生活与工作中时，他就失去了掌控的权限，以前他从来没有考虑过这一点。有个合胃口的人能随叫随到帮他解决生理需求，只要这样就足够了，贪心的想法不知是从什么时候开始的，渐渐的，他想从山治身上获取的越来越多，他想要得到更绝对的服从，想要山治每时每刻都乖乖听话。

面对索隆的质问，闯下祸的罪魁祸首却一点儿悔意都没有，只是叼住唇畔的拇指轻轻咬磨着，说:“我渴了。”

咬磨的过程中山治没敢用上太大力气，毕竟现在正做着别人的阶下囚，一旦惹得面前这个凶巴巴的约会对象不顺心，再对他动了杀心怎么办？他用舌尖讨好的舔了舔索隆的指尖，好言好语的请求道:“给我点喝的。”

索隆的视线落在湿润而柔软的舌尖上，举起酒杯，稍稍倾斜杯身将酒从山治的头顶浇下去，浅棕色的酒液渗进发丝，沿着额头流淌而下，山治偏头躲了一下却不能完全躲开，索性仰起脸主动张开嘴接住淋下来的酒。迸溅的酒滴弄湿了他的刘海和领口，他伸出舌头尽可能接住更多，直至喝下最后一滴，餍足的舔了舔嘴唇。

然而辛辣的威士忌非但不能解决喉咙里的干渴，反而让山治更加口干舌燥，与这份干渴同时蹿升起来的，还有另一种躁动。他的身体已经对索隆产生了记忆，只是这样两个人单独相处，只是稍微受到点羞辱，他就立马被挑起了兴致，他抬起被手铐铐住的双手触碰索隆的小腿，对即将发生的事既害怕又充满了期待。

索隆能从山治脸上捕捉到清晰的表情变化，刚才做的那件事只不过是道开胃小菜，看起来效果显著。他把山治伸过来的手踩回椅面上，重新倒上一杯酒，从外套的内兜里拿出一张悬赏令甩开折叠的纸页看了看。这是他从山治身上搜出来的，他已经很多年没见过这东西了，照片里的他才19岁，在得知自己的悬赏金额在做完一单轰动黑道的生意之后一夜暴涨到三百二十万，他当年还颇为高兴了一阵，到了五年后的现在，他已经不在乎了。

他把悬赏令放在一旁的桌面上，发问道：“你也在调查我？”

山治只能靠听到的声音来猜测面前正在发生的事，他仰头对着黑暗中那个看不见人脸的方向笑了笑，一字不差的学着索隆的话回答：“我总得弄清楚晚上睡在我枕边的人是谁。”

这个抄袭来的答案可以说是无懈可击，索隆被他耍小聪明的行为气得想笑，接着问：“你知道了多少？”

“没多少。”山治如实回答：“我只知道你以前跟我是同行，而且混得还不错。”

索隆还想再询问些更具体的内容，这时身后响起了敲门声，他来到门口将房门打开一小半，门外站着的是他唯一存活的那名雇员，手里捧着从他汽车后备箱里取来的纸箱子，说：“Sir，你要的东西我取来了。”

索隆接过纸箱和车钥匙，和雇员寒暄了几句互道晚安，然后反锁上了房门。他抱着纸箱回到桌边再次面对着山治倚坐上桌沿，从箱子里取出一只项圈，命令道：“把头抬起来。”

被蒙住眼睛时山治无法获知等待着自己的会是什么，这种盲眼的处境增加了他的好奇心，也增添了一份别样的刺激，他听从指令抬起头，索隆将项圈戴在他脖子上调整好松紧度，用指尖蹭了蹭他下巴上的胡茬，说：“它能帮你纠正坏习惯。”

这是只造型特别的项圈，山治能明显感觉到它的材质跟普通的项圈不同，可调节的尼龙带中央固定着一个质量较沉的东西，与之连接的两个突起物抵住他的咽喉，有着微凉的金属触感，显然不是用来装饰的。

“坏习惯？我有什么坏习惯？”山治茫然的问道。

在他问出这个问题之后，那两个金属物上产生的电流就让他明白了项圈的真正用途，这他妈是用来训练宠物行为的器具，而且电压的强度绝对可以约束住一只凶猛的大型犬。

电流轻易穿透皮肤击打向更深层的血肉，除了与电源接触的那一部分感受到的剧痛之外，山治浑身的肌肉都在接受酥麻感的清洗，不可自控的紧绷起来。

第一次的电击非常短暂，索隆关掉遥控器的开关给了山治一点适应的时间，紧绷的身体颓然放松，要不是被绳子绑着必须挺直腰杆端端正正坐着，他恐怕早就瘫软下去了。

他想不明白自己到底该为哪一件事认错，这一天他做错的事太多了，从偷拍照片到打探情报，再到侵入大楼企图从对方手里猎取目标，最后甚至还拳拳到肉的干了一架。他该改掉的坏习惯是时不时就会冒出的好奇心吗？还是面对着对方时那种轻佻的态度？

第二次电击比起第一次点到为止的提醒效果，更像是一次严厉的惩罚，持续的时间虽然只有5秒左右，但对于全身都在体验电流击打的山治来说，这个过程简直无比的漫长。

才被电击了两次，汗水就湿透了他的衣服，他胸膛起伏大口喘息着，小心翼翼的试探着问：“我不该调查你的，对吗？”

索隆回答问题的方式是又一次打开了开关，山治咬紧牙关承受着与外物的击打截然不同的痛楚和折磨，好不容易熬到电击结束，松开拳头时掌心已经被他自己掐出了几道清晰的凹痕。

“还有呢？”索隆放下遥控器，帮山治解开绑在身上的绳子，手臂获得自由之后山治刚要抬手去拽脖子上的项圈，中途又自觉的停住了动作。

在索隆安静的注视之下，山治将双手垂放回双腿之间，像是目光能穿透黑色布料般，仰头望着索隆的脸，声音发颤的说：“我不该挑战你，不该违抗你，不该做会让你生气的事。”


	15. Chapter 15

（15）

索隆知道山治的性格是不会轻易为自己犯下的事认错的，他既然敢做就说明他不认为那些事是错事，所以说出服软的话在他看来只不过是游戏的一个环节而已。

正好，索隆想计较的不是对错，而是服从，山治现在已经达到了他的要求。

行为正确的时候就会获得一个小小的奖赏，这是个不成文的游戏规则。

佩戴着改造过的训练大型犬的止吠项圈，山治认错之后得到的奖赏既不是狗饼干，也不是肉骨头，而是主人的一个吻。

索隆揪住被酒打湿的金发，低头在山治的嘴唇上啄吻了一下，只需一次轻飘飘的触碰，温热又柔软的触感就足以抵消掉之前所遭受的所有痛苦。

山治追咬着酒味浓郁的嘴唇，想要在被制止之前尽可能多的索取奖励。

山治看不见索隆的表情，索隆却能看清他的，在经历了严厉的肉体惩罚和被迫认错之后，他依然对一个小小的奖励表现出了欣喜。

以往在那些被调教的对象展现出近乎变态的受虐欲时，通常只会加深索隆的厌恶感，让他想像对待蝼蚁一样把他们踩在脚下压扁，碾碎，不会有一丝一毫的怜悯。他不明白自己是怎么回事，面对着山治渴求他的样子，他的第一个念头不是继续对他实施更残酷的蹂躏，而是想要好好吻他。

于是这个轻飘飘的触碰就被持续的延长，加深，到最后变成了热烈的湿吻，两片舌头紧紧纠缠在一起，像彼此之间拥有着磁力般难分难舍。

当索隆陷进那两片嘴唇上沾染的浓烈的威士忌滋味里，并且意识到自己因一时的情绪冲动被对方牵着鼻子走的时候，心里忽然生出一种前所未有的慌乱，他不喜欢失去主导权，连在感情上也是。

眼神中浓稠的情欲逐渐化开，被更为清醒的施虐欲所取代，索隆用力揪紧山治的头发向后扯开，再次打开了项圈的电源。

这一次的电击比之前持续得更久，山治身体僵硬四肢痉挛，喉咙里挤压出痛苦的呜咽声，咽部肌肉无法正常运作，整个过程都不能自主呼吸，这比直接捂住口鼻让他憋气更加有效。没多久他就脸色涨红的开始缺氧，而此时他却嘴唇发麻舌头僵直，连一句求饶的话都说不出来。

电击结束时山治觉得自己简直是在鬼门关上走过一回，空气灌入肺中生命力才又重新回到体内，他垂下头用额头抵着索隆的膝盖，急促的喘息中伴随着剧烈的咳嗽，在这种被捆绑着被迫品尝痛苦的境遇中，他却边咳嗽边笑了起来。

一旦对方掌握不好时长或者因为兴起而玩过了头，这样危险的游戏方式很可能会把他弄死，而他在濒死前大概都来不及喊出安全词。他应该趁着自己还未陷入绝境赶紧终止游戏，可他作为一个喜欢迎接挑战的资深玩家，却又十分想要游戏通关后的那一份奖励。

那份奖励可以是一次亲吻，可以是一次爱抚，最高级的则是一场纵情的欢爱。索隆的技术很不错，每次进入他的身体都能让他体验到一次绝妙的享受，就算是为了这份最终的大奖，也值得他为此付出辛劳。

更何况，他信任对方，也甘愿把自己交付出去。

“你也调查过我身份，我们扯平了，不是吗？”山治抬起双手摸上索隆的大腿，手铐的链条随着他的动作摇晃作响，他的手指像弹按钢琴琴键一样沿着大腿内侧一点点移向双腿之间，一段节奏舒缓的小节弹完，他已经触摸到了裤料下隆起的部位。

索隆的视线一直追随着指尖的移动轨迹，那确实是一双适合弹奏钢琴的修长漂亮的手，可惜这双手的主人并没有去做一个演奏家，而是将它们用于摆弄杀戮兵器，用于夺取他人的性命。不过从美观性的角度来说，这也不算是暴殄天物。

索隆把项圈的遥控器丢开，拿起酒杯喝了一口酒，低着头对山治说：“是你先对我隐瞒身份的，而且还撒谎了，所以错还是在你。”

“你也对我隐瞒了身份，凭什么只有我错了？”山治小心翼翼的替自己争辩道。他仰着头从黑暗中看向上方，黑布的织物缝隙隐约能透进一点光亮，天花板上的吊灯投下的灯光在他昏暗的视野里勾勒出一个模糊的人影轮廓，他静待几秒钟确认对方默许了他的行为之后，摸索着解开皮带。

“我的职业是保镖，现在是，以后也是。”在皮带和拉链全部解开，有所企图的手指正要伸进内裤时索隆才捉住它们阻止了接下来的动作，他扯开山治的手，把杯子里的威士忌浇在山治右手的五根手指上，并且仔细的搓洗着上面有可能沾染到的血液和火药味。“我从来没想过要隐瞒我的过去，只是你从来没问过我。”

山治很想反驳说索隆的说辞是在狡辩，可仔细想想又觉得很有道理。因为担心聊及过去会不得不撒下更多的谎，他总是刻意避开相关话题，套不出真实情报还不是得怪他自己做贼心虚？

现在相互摊牌表明了身份，是个问出之前没机会提及的话题的好时机。山治正要开口询问，忽然感觉右手的食指一阵锐痛，他条件反射的向后缩了一下手，手腕却被索隆牢牢的捏住动弹不得。

用烈酒将指部皮肤彻底清洁干净之后，索隆用自己的唇齿品尝起了这只手的滋味。他先是把指尖含在齿间咬出一个上下对称的牙印，然后再用嘴唇轻轻的亲吻它们，舌尖描绘着牙印的凹陷时能尝到浓郁的酒香，作为一个酒精成瘾者，他细致的吮舔着这些手指，就像在以此缓解自己的瘾症。

如果山治看得见的话，一定会觉得索隆品尝他手指时露出的享用美食的表情仿佛一个食人魔，那种恨不得将他拆吃入腹占为己有的表情，他今晚恐怕是没机会见到了。

他只是在最初毫无防备的状况下挣扎了那么一下，之后便老老实实的抬着手接受了啃咬。那两排坚实有力的牙齿把五根手指咬得伤痕累累，每一次因十指连心的疼痛而颤抖时都会得到嘴唇温柔的抚慰，湿热柔软的舌头舔过痛处，舔过指节，最后又舔进指缝间。

平时普通得不能再普通的区域因别有深意的舔弄进化成了敏感带，舌尖从指缝插入时山治就像被人捏住了要害，呼吸的节奏逐渐急促起来。两只手被手铐拴在一起，他没办法用左手去做些煽动对方的事，或者干脆帮自己解决问题，只能满心躁动的静待着啃咬结束。

一阵煎熬的等待过后，索隆在他的食指上用力刻下最后一个牙印，丢开他的手，说:“把上衣解开。”

命令下达时用的依然是简单明了的句式和不容置疑的语气，山治对此熟悉无比，执行起命令也是驾轻就熟。他的西装外套还穿在身上，由于手腕被铐着只好先脱下一半，接着又扯掉领带开始解衬衫的扣子。

在山治执行指令的过程中，索隆从腰间的刀鞘里抽出短刀，边用拇指擦拭刃面边静静注视着他。

外套脱去后露出了藏在里面的背带，腰侧部位挂着几支弹匣，在两肋旁插枪的位置其中一侧还插着支手枪，索隆在绑住山治之前搜过他的身，不把这几样东西拆卸掉，是种做最后确认的测试。

山治有无数次机会拿出这把备用武器，但他却只选择了一把短刀，他根本就不是认真的想要打赢那场架。

索隆从桌沿站起来，用锋利的短刀割开山治的外套和衬衫，虽然心疼自己的这身衣服，山治却并没有对此提出抗议。

索隆用刀的手法很利落，蔽体的衣物就这么被一刀一刀切割成碎片，随便撕扯几下就变成了几块破布掉落在地上。解决完上半身的衣物，刀尖直接贴着小腹插入皮带之后，危险的利刃紧挨着自己的命根子，山治紧张得呼吸一滞，好在刀刃只是向外一挑将皮带割断，索隆抓着项圈把山治从椅子上拎起来，半拖半拽的把他按上了桌面。

裤子被剥掉，内裤也被一刀解决，短短半分钟就从一身整齐的行头变成了赤身裸体，山治仰躺在桌子上，吊灯的光线从正面直射下来，在视野中形成了一个模糊的光团。

以往山治从来都不会不好意思向约会对象展露身体，他对自己的身材和肤色有着十足自信，可是现在视觉被剥夺放大了羞耻感，他合拢双腿抬手去推索隆的胸口，索隆把短刀插在桌面上，边脱掉他的鞋袜边命令道:“把手拿开。”

山治犹犹豫豫的收回双手，并且自觉的将它们举过头顶，手腕交叉着摆放在桌上，咬了咬嘴唇，静待着下一种对待或者下一道指令。


	16. Chapter 16

(16)

山治猜测索隆以前一定更擅长用刀，手指上交错的刀伤不知是来源于幼年的练习还是以往工作中与人搏命拼刀的结果，这些伤痕除了让他的双手显现出危险的魅力之外，还能在游戏中起到良好的作用。

指部的硬茧和伤疤划过皮肤时绝对称不上舒服，但能将充满热度的体温传递出来的手掌却总能在山治身上点燃舒适的火苗，火焰燎烧着暴露在空气中的肌肤，粗糙的触感在胸膛和腹部徘徊了一阵，在让山治的身体彻底燃烧起来之后，直接滑进了双腿间。

“把腿抬起来。”

山治听到上方传来了语调熟悉的简短指令，顺从的弯曲膝盖抬起自己的双腿，大腿自然而然的微微分开，显然已经放弃了无意义的遮掩。

他能想象得到对方的目光正在看着哪里，这样的想象画面让他兴致高昂，羞耻感对于乐在接受掌控的人来说无疑是最好的催情剂，不用再过多施与抚慰，山治的皮肤就热得滚烫。

他现在就像一条躺在砧板上的鱼，屠夫的下一道工序大概就是要清理他的肚子。他以为自己马上就要承受那根粗壮的刑具的惩罚，马上就要被疼痛和粗暴的侵犯清洗干净，然而最初插入进来的仅仅只是一根手指。

一根属于一个侍弄刀枪的退隐杀手的手指，带着强硬的侵略性挤开略显干涩的穴肉推进内部，硬茧和指节蹭过柔软的肠壁时同样称不上舒服，却比平时直奔主题的方式更让山治感到诧异。

索隆说话算话，第一次的时候说过不会用手指做前戏，之后就真的一次都没有用过。为了保证第二天能下床能走路，山治只能在事前自己把准备工作做足，像只待宰羔羊主动把脖子架上屠刀。

现在这把屠刀反过来主动架上他的脖子，倒让他觉得这是一种慈悲。

不过可惜的是索隆做前戏的技术很差，习惯于随心所欲对待性伴侣的男人这辈子大概没帮人做过几次服务，手指推揉肠壁做着开拓的动作甚至可以称之为笨拙，既不舒服也不能让肌肉放松。

还好山治本身是个合格的臣服者，惊讶感消逝之后他就开始用心享受起对方难能可贵的服务，哪怕硬茧刮得他很疼，哪怕指腹揉按的位置始终不得要领，他不会问为什么，也不会抗拒。他的腰随着手指抽插的节奏晃动，被摩擦而过的地方像有热泉流淌出来，没多久就浸泡了他的全身。

他躺在温热的汪洋里，在第二根手指添加进来的时候，又听到上方有声音问他：“喜欢手指吗？”

索隆的嗓音听上去低沉又沙哑，就算刻意压制隐藏，山治也能从中听出饱含的情欲。对方如此的渴求自己，再也没有比这更让人兴奋的事了。山治咬着下唇，在两根手指进行着一次粗鲁的深捅时哼出难耐的鼻音，温顺的回答道：“喜欢。你给的我都喜欢。”

似乎是要奖赏他的正确答案，甬道中手指抽动的速度骤然加快，同时另一只手掌用力拍打向他的臀部，他毫无防备的发出一声惊喘，穴肉反射性的缩紧，接着又被两根手指重新撑开。

热辣的痛感从印着通红掌印的部位蔓延开来，快速的摩擦不可违抗的制造出了强烈的快感，山治的双腿开始微微发颤，腰早就软了，却不得不强撑着抬起自己的腿方便对方实施侵略。

他试着用脚去踩索隆的肩膀企图寻求一点儿支撑，紧接而至的更用力的拍打却对他发出了严厉的警告，他只好缩回脚，膝盖折叠着继续硬撑在胸膛前，无助的承受着之后一次又一次的捅入和拍打。

疼痛里混入甜蜜的快感正是山治最喜欢的东西，在对方糖与鞭子并施的对待中，他的性器颤巍巍的挺立起来，将渴望的情绪暴露无遗。

他的双手自始至终都举在头顶，被名为“服从”的重量紧紧压在桌面上不能动弹，更别说伸向下方抚慰自己。对方越是给他快乐他就越觉得煎熬，那两根手指可比不上某个能准确撞中他敏感点的部位，接下来的时间里他几乎是在祈祷中度过的，只希望自己的身体反应能争气一点。

直到手指的每一次捅入和抽出都带上了湿润的水音，索隆才停止了这段源于一时头脑发热的前戏。明明被他按在桌子上的人热衷于享受疼痛，他干嘛还要做这种无用功？这地方又不是没被他弄伤过，涂上药养好伤，这人照样会在下一次的游戏中主动向他奉献出自己的屁股，不必要的怜悯简直是在浪费时间。

呼之欲出又被强行压制下去的答案在心底里挣扎求生，索隆看着仰躺在桌面上的山治正在发抖，不知道是被欲望折磨所致还是抬着双腿的姿势实在太累，又或者是手指抽离出去之后下方那个泛着水光的部位太过寂寞。索隆把扰乱他心神的焦躁感全部以愤怒的形式发泄出来，用上了最大的力气拍向早已被他打得通红的臀瓣。

响亮的拍打声过后紧跟着的是山治的呼痛声，咬紧下唇的表情看上去有些委屈。越是被他的表情激发出了怜悯之心，索隆就越愤怒，像个情绪化的大人想要管教冒犯了自己的小孩，他抽下腰带折叠起来，照着山治的臀部和大腿抽了上去。

一开始听到皮带的金属扣晃动的声音时山治还以为即将要迎来今晚的主菜，这才是游戏的正常程序，然而他最终等来的却是比手掌的拍打更加可怕的惩罚。皮带一下接一下抽向他的下半身，有几次甚至碰到了皮肤最脆弱的会阴和大腿内侧，他的双手握紧成拳，脚趾也紧紧蜷缩起来，没被抽打几下就冒出了冷汗，只是性器仍旧不见疲软。

山治不明白自己到底做错了什么，这种没来由的惩罚也许只是对方的一次心血来潮，他不能反抗，也不会反抗，唯有默默地等待着惩罚结束。

每被抽打一下山治的身体就会震颤一次，浑身的肌肉紧绷着，小幅度的弓腰躲避毫无作用，痛苦的呻吟声则更像是一种示弱的挑逗。

等到索隆扔掉皮带，山治已经被汗水湿透了，臀部和大腿根部交错着十数道不带血的淤痕，无依无靠的双腿眼看着就要支撑不住。

索隆抬手托住山治的脚腕，把松懈滑落的双腿举高架上肩膀，然后扶着山治的腰猛的插入他的身体。

在刚才的鞭打过程中索隆就勃起了，完全充血成型的硬物一鼓作气插进最深处，把松弛度只够容纳两三根手指的后穴撑得满满当当。他的兴趣并不会因为动了恻隐之心而改变，他喜欢看到被他虐打的对象表现出既痛苦又享受的反应，喜欢看到他们被调教出的绝对服从的姿态，所以他的兴致来得很快。

山治的兴趣同样不会因为遭受了过重的疼痛而改变，被插入时他的表情说明了一切。

他们的兴趣简直就是天生一对。

结合在一起之后索隆免去了游戏繁复的步骤，机械性的抽送只剩下单纯的生理发泄。他的手用力捏着山治的腰肢，有时则是捏着大腿，胯部撞上满布着伤痕的臀部时山治会哼出掺杂着哭腔的呻吟声，不知是有意还是无意的挑逗着他，他猜应该是有意的。

那双被手铐铐住的手依然乖乖举在头顶，按理来说今晚表现得这么好应该给予一些奖励，当愤怒的情绪被情欲冲淡时，索隆伸出右手摸上山治的腹部，掌心贴着肌肉起伏的线条滑向胸膛，捏住一侧乳头揉按拉扯了几下。

光是被手掌抚摸就已经足够让山治感到愉快了，胸部传来快慰大于疼痛的酥麻感，使他难耐的弓起腰背，接着被体内的性器准确戳中敏感点，腰又再度挺了起来。

与笨拙的前戏手法相比，索隆这时的技术才能称得上良好，天生的发育优势加上节奏的控制力，以及比普通人强悍得多的体力，他总能带给山治无上的快乐。

被撞得七荤八素的臣服者不仅忘掉了鞭伤的疼痛，大概连自己身处何处、叫什么名字都忘了，他乖巧得不再像一个以杀戮谋生的危险人物，他的身体和意识现在已经不再属于自己，而是属于那个正在狠狠干他的男人，那根插在他后穴中肆意侵略贯穿的器官就是镇压住他的武器。

此刻山治只能听到结合处传来的液体挤压的声音和来自于上方的喘息声，有那么几次，他很想把蒙眼的黑布扯下来看看索隆操着他的时候露出的可想而知的性感表情，但他还是忍住了。

正因为被剥夺了视觉，导致山治错过了一项重要的发现。虽然他因性癖特殊之故，谈恋爱的履历空得像张白纸，在感情方面出奇的迟钝，但他很聪明，如果他能看到索隆高潮时注视着他的眼神，就能想明白今晚为何会得到手指的疼惜。

可惜的是正因为他看不见，索隆才会毫不避讳的从眼神中流露出真实的情绪。当他在山治的身体里达到高潮，把热液全部灌注进甬道之内，以此来满足自己的占有欲时，他想明白了一件事。

他好像爱上了自己的床伴。


	17. Chapter 17

(17)

山治总觉得索隆自从那一晚之后就有些不对劲，可又说不上来具体哪里不对。

上床时他们不再变着花样玩姿势，而是清一色的后入体位，结合时索隆对待他就像对待一条母狗，既不看他也不和他接吻，纯粹把他当成了一件泄欲工具，每次都揪着他的金发把他的脑袋越压越低，有几次甚至把他的脸压进枕头害他差点在高潮时窒息。

他虽然喜欢带着点儿羞辱的性爱方式，可同样也喜欢视觉上的享受，喜欢情之所至的拥抱接吻，偶尔一两次无交流的结合还可以忍受，每次都如此他可就要不满了。

他是来寻欢作乐的，不是来给人白嫖的。

是因为自己那天的挑衅行为真的激怒了对方吗？可索隆每次不需要过多的外部刺激就可以勃起，急切的插入他并且到最后射进他肚子里的时候，完全不像在发脾气。

在又一次被按着头操到精疲力竭之后，头发上的拉力卸去，被摩擦得发麻的部位也终于获得了自由，山治瘫软的跪趴回床上，边大口喘息着边扭头看向躺倒下去翻身背对着自己准备睡觉的索隆，抬手想要推推他的肩膀跟他说几句话，在指尖即将触碰上他的肩胛时却底气不足的收回了手，把质问的话又咽了回去。

他们的关系简单明了。

见了面除了吃饭之外就是上床，酣战至半夜再同床而眠，第二天早上分开后各干各的互不相扰，偶尔通个电话约好下次见面的时间，仅此而已。

山治到现在才发现自己其实一点儿也不了解索隆，他以为这个男人心思简单，容易看透，可实际上他不但什么也没看透，甚至都不知道这段似乎已经出现裂痕的关系还能维持多久。

对方不愿意在做爱的时候看到他的脸，也不再会动情的亲吻他的嘴唇，哪怕只是为了给予奖赏，或者源于一时的性冲动，也总比这样的冷暴力强。

山治轻轻叹了口气，扶着自己酸乏不已的腰翻身躺下，赌气的也留给对方一个冷漠的后背。

索隆躺下之后并没有直接睡去，他睁着独眼注视着面前空白无一物的墙壁，细细听着身后床垫陷落又弹起的声音，在山治将手伸向他的时候，他的皮肤能感受到指尖微弱的温度缓缓靠近。

比绷紧遒劲的肌肉更难的是让它们违抗条件反射保持在平静状态，他在脑中模拟着对方过来搭话时自己该做出的反应，然而靠近的温度还没触碰到他的肩膀就又逐渐远去，接着他听到了那一声极轻的叹息。

他知道自己最近对山治的态度有些混蛋，可他现在还没想好该怎么面对。

他们之间仅仅只靠肉体关系维系着来往，从事的职业相互对立，山治的身份又存在着太多未知——情报商那里查不到他的过去，十九岁之前的人生像是被人刻意抹除，可追溯的情报突兀的消失无踪。索隆不擅长识破谎言，山治却偏偏油嘴滑舌像只狡猾的狐狸，即便直接问起他的过去他也回答得敷衍潦草，每次都能避重就轻的岔开话题。

从相识的第一天起，索隆就能从山治身上嗅出危险的气息，在这一行摸爬滚打这么多年还能保住自己的项上人头，行事谨慎占了很大一部分原因。远离未知的危险向来是索隆的处事原则，他在犹豫要不要将这一项原则彻底推翻。

更何况，在性事上他们始终处于一种不平等的地位，如果要一个自视甚高的主人屈尊降贵去向自己的奴隶求爱，那还不如直接一枪崩了他来得痛快。

在索隆陷入沉思的时候，山治也在胡思乱想着各种可能性。猜测着对方是不是有了更合口味的新欢，或者干脆是对他厌烦玩腻了，每一种猜测结果都不容乐观。

说实话，有着伊万科夫这个拥有全市最大情报网络的情报商住在街对面，山治从来都不担心自己会缺少玩伴，在被甩掉之前先一步拍拍屁股潇洒走人是最好的选择，可他心有不甘，他这辈子还没尝过被约会对象甩掉的滋味。

两个人就这么各怀心思的背对背躺卧在同一张床的两边，三分钟之前还仿佛是世界上连结得最紧密的一对情人，三分钟之后却开始剖析起对方的种种缺点。

在山治越想越气，就差翻身直接一脚把索隆踹下床去的时候，他的手机响了。他循着声音看向床下的地板，从床沿边探出半个身子在脱得乱七八糟的衣物里翻找出手机，按下了接听键。

电话那头说话的声音很激动，他花费了一分钟才说服对方冷静下来，在听完整个事件概述的过程中，他的神色越来越凝重，眉心渐渐拧成一团，到最后直截了当的回答了一句：“好，我马上就到。”然后挂断了电话。

刚被折腾得腰酸腿软，屁股里还灌着某个混蛋新鲜热乎的精液，实在不是个外出的好时机，可山治现在已经顾不上这么多了。他从床边坐起来，先是用卫生纸给自己简单做了一下清洁，从一堆衣物里找出内裤，边往腿上套边头也不回的说：“我今晚有事，先走了。”

“嗯。”索隆敷衍的回应了一声，没问山治去干什么，更没有挽留的意思。

爱答不理的态度不出山治的意料，他回过头极度不满的瞪了索隆的背影一眼，弯腰从地上捡起裤子和衬衫，动作吃力的往身上穿。

山治正系衬衫扣子的时候，索隆放在床头的手机也响了，他接通电话听对方说了几句之后，翻身坐起来，与转头看向这边的山治目光相接，以眼神默契交换出了答案。

两通电话是同一个人打来的，要他们去的也是同一个地方。

从相识到现在，他们从来没有一同外出行动过，加上一向作为话题开启者的山治此时正心情欠佳，同乘一辆车前往医院的路上两个人之间几乎没什么交流。山治扭头看着窗外行人稀少的街景发呆，索隆则专心致志开车。

到了医院乘电梯上到电话中报出的楼层，电梯门一打开他们就看到凌晨的外科部走廊里站满了人，其中大多数都是山治相熟的面孔。

和靠近门口的几个人打过招呼之后，其中一个领着他们走向走廊尽头，人群在他们面前像破开的溪流般缓缓分向两边，偶尔会有熟人对山治点头致意，然后又带着质询的目光看向走在他身边的男人，似乎是想弄清楚与他同行的是个什么样的角色。

山治加快脚步走在索隆身前，刻意与他拉开距离。索隆注意到了这一点。

在绕过尽头的拐角之后闲杂人等一律退开，重症监护室的玻璃窗前只站着尼普顿和他的两个儿子，小女儿白星则坐在墙边的椅子上低头抹泪，身上披着件宽大的西装外套，穿在里面的长裙裙摆被火焰烧掉了一半，剩余的一半布满了灰土和烧灼的痕迹。

“辛苦你们大半夜专程跑一趟。”尼普顿听到脚步声转过身迎接他们，自然而然的随口问道：“你们一起来的？”

“在医院门口…”

“在停车场…”

两个人急于澄清脱口而出了不同的答案，扭头相互对视一眼，索隆选择闭上嘴，山治则继续接话道：“在医院门口的停车场遇见的，碰巧而已。”

被烦心事搅昏了头的尼普顿没有察觉到他们的异样，抬手拍了拍山治的肩膀，嘴角扬起一丝透着憔悴的微笑：“小鬼，咱们好久没见面了。”

尼普顿从来都不是个威严的领导者，山治当初刚混进波塞冬在最底层打杂的时候甚至敢当面开他玩笑。现在，这位掌管着城中最大势力之一的半百老者神色严肃凝重，虽然嘴角是笑着的，眉宇间却仿佛凝结了一层冰霜。短短几个月的时间，岁月就在他脸上刻上了蹉跎的痕迹。

“谢谢你愿意过来帮忙，‘剑士’先生。”与跟山治的相处模式不同，尼普顿对索隆的态度要更客气一些。他向索隆伸出右手，说：“这次邀请你过来是有工作想委托给你，酬劳会按价支付，我们不能再给你添麻烦了。”

索隆与尼普顿握了握手，看向病房中的鲨星，说：“他的情况怎么样？”

躺在病房里被各种仪器包围，浑身插满管线，脸上戴着氧气面罩的正是尼普顿的长子鲨星，筋骨损伤严重的肢体上缠满了绷带，贴住伤口的纱布渗透出的一团团血痕已经凝固。他身上的创口太多，骨头断裂又被接起的伤处也太多，一眼看去根本分辨不出到底哪几样是导致他躺在病床上奄奄一息的致命伤。

伤者苍白如纸的脸上看不出活着的颜色，只有心电监护仪上跃动的波形能证明这具残损破败的躯壳里生命犹在。

“还没脱离危险期，需要再观察一段时间。”提起自己的大儿子，尼普顿脸上连最后一丝笑容也消失了。

山治两手插在兜里面对窗户站定，仔细打量着鲨星的伤势，眉头越皱越紧。连体格比普通人强悍的尼普顿长子都险些被死神牵入地狱，山治不敢想象如果他没有拼死保护自己的妹妹，让那颗炸弹直接在白星身旁引爆，会造成怎样不可挽回的后果。

“这帮卑鄙无耻的混蛋！竟然专挑未成年的女孩子下手。”为了不让坐在不远处的白星听到，说这话时山治虽然咬牙切齿，声音却放得很轻。

受到惊吓丢了魂儿的少女已经哭得眼泪干涸，有两个家族女眷正坐在她身侧柔声安慰。

“你们也看到了，我的家族...”说到这里，尼普顿停顿了一下，神色黯然的重新改口道：“我的家庭，就快要被这伙人毁了。两个月前托你们的福，他们对白星的刺杀行动失败之后彻底销声匿迹，我以为这件事到这里就算结束了。都怪我，越老越糊涂，做事情总不如以前谨慎。”

再没有什么话语能比一个父亲疼惜儿女时悔愧自责的语气更触动听者的神经，山治越过尼普顿的肩侧看向满脸泪痕的白星，说：“有什么需要我帮忙的？是要我把那伙人挨个干掉，还是把他们一个个带到波塞冬让他们下跪认错？一条命我只收十美元，而且可以给你打五折。”

尼普顿邀请山治自然是有重要的话要当面对他说，可是在开口之前，他看向一旁不发一言的索隆，说：“‘剑士’先生，工作的具体内容皇星会告诉你，你可以跟他详细谈谈。我的小女儿就拜托给你了。”

索隆看了看尼普顿身后做出一个邀请手势示意他跟上的皇星，又看向身边与自己并肩而站的山治。尼普顿的意思很明显，想要支开他跟山治单独交谈。

他不是个不懂察言观色的人，也不会为了探听秘密硬赖着不走。山治感受到他的注视扭头想要看他时，他避开那道目光，直接向前迈步走开。

女眷们扶着白星找地方休息去了，索隆则跟着尼普顿的两个儿子来到走廊尽头，相隔这么远的距离足够让人听不到病房外那两个人交谈的内容，可越是如此，索隆就越在意。

与两兄弟商讨着之后要对白星进行的安保措施的过程中，索隆的视线一直有意无意的飘向山治，想要从他的表情中寻获出一些有用的信息。

“对方是什么人？你们是怎么招惹上他们的？”在工作开始之前，索隆习惯于先摸清对手的底细，直接询问雇主是最快捷的方式。

“这伙人觊觎我们的地盘和产业已经不是一天两天了。”皇星没有注意到问话者的心不在焉，捏紧拳头气愤的回答道：“只不过最近在西区忽然异常活跃，一连吞并了好几个小型组织，把獠牙伸向波塞冬是迟早的事。”

索隆点了点头表示自己在听，然而注意力却被山治的表情变化所吸引。

他从来没在山治脸上见到过那种惊慌失措的表情，哪怕他没控制好力道挥出的鞭子抽出一道见血的伤痕，山治的眼神中也不会流露出如此刻骨的恐惧。

“他们的名字你或许听过。”翻车星抢过哥哥的话头，抢先一步接话道：“这伙黑手党家族的姓氏是——”

“文斯莫克。”


	18. Chapter 18

(18)

在山治逃离家族之后遇到的人里，知道他姓氏的人少之又少，细算起来大概只有哲夫、伊万科夫和尼普顿，以及那个曾跟他一起在波塞冬的后厨帮工的小偷。

偷走他的钱包发现身份证件上的名字后那人立马向尼普顿告密邀功，然而这件事最终却被压了下去。

在得知山治是那个恶名昭著的杀手家族的叛逃者之后，尼普顿不但没有避之不及的把他扫地出门，还在主厨哲夫的建议下施舍给了他一间员工宿舍供他暂时落脚。

那间宿舍虽然只够容纳一张单人床和一张书桌，却是山治叛逃的那一个月以来第一次睡到有房顶的窝。

能在后厨吃到厨余剩菜填饱肚子已经足够让山治感到幸福了，盖着报纸睡了一个月的大街，早晨上班之前只能用公园洗手池的水来简单清洗一下自己，曾经难以奢望的自由生活哪怕充满了艰辛与苦难，山治也能活得很快乐。

当生活一步一步变得更好时，山治总觉得仿佛是在做一个梦，每天早晨睁开眼睛都要担心自己是从美梦中惊醒。

直到他与餐馆里的大家逐渐融为一个家庭，被哲夫收为养子，认识了常来光顾的食客伊万科夫，又被他引荐着改行做起了更能隐蔽行踪并且更能自保的职业，他在清晨醒来时看着洒进室内的阳光，才终于不会再感到心慌了。

山治欠尼普顿的不仅仅是一个人情，那间简陋的员工宿舍是他美梦的开始，波塞冬是第一个让他真正品尝到家庭温暖的地方。偿还这份恩情他不会有任何迟疑，保护这个家庭也是他早就主动肩负起的责任。

“小鬼，我这次找你来是想拜托你一件事。如果不愿意的话你当然可以拒绝，我不会强人所难。”尼普顿在讲解完近期波塞冬与文斯莫克之间纷争开启的缘由之后，才准备向山治提出自己的诉求。

两个黑手党家族之间纷争的缘由不外乎地盘和管辖权的争夺，归根结底就是利益的冲突。

波塞冬靠经营海鲜餐馆起家，数十年间发展越来越壮大，是这座城市里体系最庞大的黑手党家族之一，与同样势力强盛的文斯莫克各自占据东西两区，多年来彼此制衡又互不侵扰。

可是那个以杀手行业起家，恶名闻名于世的东区家族怎么会甘愿只占据城市的一半？他们的教父渴望的是一整座城，一个大洲，乃至一整个国家，他对权势的欲望简直执着到了病态的地步。

山治之所以这么了解，是因为这个人正是他的亲生父亲。

凌晨的医院外科走廊里空荡寂静，当沉默在两个人之间蔓延时，他们能听见的只有一窗之隔的ICU里仪器传出的频率稳定的声音。

在听到那个梦魇一样纠缠了自己二十多年的姓氏之后，不知不觉间山治已经从头凉到了脚，仅仅只是从旁人口中听说，莫大的恐惧感就直接刺入他的心脏，蚀骨的寒冷让他的指尖微微发抖。

为了维持镇定，他下意识伸手摸了一下兜里的烟盒，想起这里是禁烟区，只好又抽出手，把领带稍微扯松了一些，说：“你说说看，做得到的话我一定全力以赴。”

“他们不承认刺杀行动是他们所为，不愿意接受我们的让步，也拒绝谈和的条件，能试的方法我已经全部试过一遍，这是我能想到的最后的办法。”尼普顿抬起右手按在窗玻璃上，手指隔空触摸着儿子苍白的脸。他现在的心情就像为了自己的儿女去出卖朋友，心里着实有些不好受。“我希望你能借着文斯莫克家族合法继承人的身份，代表波塞冬去跟你的家族谈判。”

尼普顿不了解山治与家族的纠葛，只当他是年轻气盛、看不惯家族的行事作风才离家出走，所以当他向山治提出这个请求时，并不清楚自己将山治逼入了怎样的绝境。

然而山治没有迟疑多久，就干脆的回复道：“好，我答应你。”

他的身份确实更容易与对方沟通，他也比任何人都清楚，去拜访谁才能有效的终止这场危机。

谈判的时间就约在当晚，前一天夜里一夜未睡，山治打算白天好好补个觉养足精神。跟尼普顿谈完具体细节，他就向走廊另一头还在商谈的三个人走了过去。

索隆虽然面对着这边，却对迎面走来的山治视若无睹，非要山治走到他跟前抬手在他眼前挥一挥，他才会施舍一点儿关注。

“车钥匙给我，我要去车上睡一觉。”山治向他摊开掌心。

索隆很想问问他们刚才到底谈了些什么以至于山治会露出那么慌乱的表情，可是又担心过多的关心会引来怀疑，最终什么也没说，掏出车钥匙塞进山治手里，又继续跟身旁的皇星交谈起来。

之后再回想起这一幕时，索隆考虑过很多次该不该为自己死要面子的漠不关心而后悔，如果他能多问几句，或者在递钥匙时察觉到对方手指的颤抖，是不是就能及时发现山治当时是在硬撑？

将周密的安保细节商谈妥当，时间已经到了上午的八点半。

索隆吃完早餐，拎着一份外带三明治来到停车场站在自己的车边，透过窗户看到山治正倚坐在后座安然沉睡，身上还盖着他下车前丢在车里的西装外套。

明明被他那样糟糕的对待，山治却并没有讨厌他的气味。

睡觉时那张脸上的轻佻和戾气被削弱了许多，长睫毛挂着晨间的阳光，薄薄的嘴唇微微张开，看上去温顺又无害。

索隆盯着山治看了一会儿，用指节敲了敲窗户，山治从睡梦中惊醒，右手几乎是下意识的摸向自己的腰间，那里藏着他的枪。

当看清楚窗外站着的是谁，山治的手才从腰间离开，眼神迷蒙的打了个大大的哈欠，推开车门之后往里面挪了挪让出位置，头歪向一边重新闭上了眼睛。

索隆坐进车内关好车门，刚想对山治说让他先把早餐吃了再睡，却发现他已经睡着了。

手里的三明治还留有余温，车内的空调吹着舒适的凉风，均匀的呼吸声近在耳边，这样安稳的环境让索隆一时不知道该如何自处。在发觉自己的心意之后，他曾试着把这份百害而无一利的感情压制下去，然而每当他与山治近距离相处时，哪怕只是听着他的呼吸，感受着他的存在，这份感情也会在他心里像生命力旺盛的野草般疯狂生长。

他厌恶一切不受自己控制的东西，所以最近几天烦躁感一直与他相伴。而引起烦躁的源头此时正在他身边毫无防备的越睡越沉，脑袋贴着椅背慢慢侧滑过来，最终枕上了他的肩膀。

他抬手撩动了一下山治额角的金发，柔顺光泽的发丝扫过食指指节上的伤疤时制造出了一丝痒意。他低头静静注视着山治的侧脸，通过呼吸的节奏判断他确实睡得很沉不会轻易醒来之后，动作极轻的托起他的下巴，在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。

他们已经很多天没有接吻了，索隆都快忘了这双嘴唇的滋味。

在这之后，索隆枕着椅背也补了一觉，白星被她的哥哥们以及一队尼普顿的精英保护着，他在工作正式开始之前还能享受到一段时间的闲暇。等他睡饱醒来时，身旁的山治已经离开了，他的大腿上放着三明治的外包装纸，纸页被折叠得一丝不苟，一看就知道是出自谁的手法。

他把包装纸展开，看到上面写着一行字：“谢谢你的三明治。”

山治从医院离开时没有跟尼普顿家族打招呼，只是发了条短信告知他们自己已经出发。

他没有带走尼普顿允诺给他的那批护送者，也没有叫醒索隆，对方有繁重的工作要忙，大概没空理他，更何况在最近关系紧张的氛围下他也不知道面对面时该说些什么。

在前往文斯莫克位于城郊的据点之前，山治给罗打了一个电话，告诉他最近几天要常留在诊所里，并且要他少接一些生意尽量空出时间。

山治在电话中的语气听上去轻松平淡，罗却能从他的言辞中听出不对劲。

在与山治相识之后这样的情况发生过两次，那两次里山治都是在之后的某一天拖着外伤近乎致残的身体独自回到事务所，他必须动用剪刀才能把被血痂粘合住的衣服从山治身上慢慢剥掉，褪去衣衫后皮肤上裸露出的伤痕简直触目惊心，而最难处理的则是某个隐秘部位的撕裂伤，缝合伤口以及上药的过程里，罗从来没见过什么人能忍受疼痛到如此的地步。

第一次时罗还没有爱上山治，处理伤势纯粹是抱着身为医者的专业态度。而第二次时，钢针穿引着缝线刺破皮肉，山治咬着毛巾每呜咽一声，罗的心脏就会跟着抽痛一次。

山治只声称对方是“玩得太过火的约会对象”，养好了伤照样游弋花丛四处留情，像对疼痛不存在记忆般追求着享乐。

罗有时候会很恨山治的轻浮，他始终想不明白，那种变态的性爱方式到底有什么乐趣可言？

在电话里罗语气平静的答应了山治的要求，通话结束后，山治就在路边打了一辆出租车，报出了熟悉到不能再熟悉的地址。

这五年来文斯莫克的据点地址一直没变，变的只有他这个“三少爷”的身份而已。


	19. Chapter 19

（19）

山治在会客厅的沙发上耐心等候了将近两个小时，看着西装革履人模狗样的文斯莫克家族成员在走廊上来往穿行，那扇复古装饰的办公室大门被人推开又再度合拢。

以他坐在沙发上的角度是看不到室内的，但他却能够想象这扇门背后的画面。因为这里和他五年前逃离之时一模一样，连秘书办公桌角落的那只花瓶都没换过，只不过办公桌后面坐着的女人换成了另一个人。

等候的过程中山治没有主动上前搭话，而是偷偷打量了一下她，垂下的卷曲红发遮住了一半瘦削的面颊，山治能从发丝之间看到下颌和眉骨处被殴打出的淤青，衣衫之下大概隐藏着更多更可怕的伤痕，只因这间办公室的主人有着不同于常人的特殊癖好。

上一个秘书为什么会被替换掉，山治心知肚明，他的大哥喜欢将自己的情人安排在身边，随时随地都可以用她们消遣取乐，没轻没重的手段没几个纤瘦的身子能承受得住，被抛弃是她们最终的归宿。

这种对事实不可避免的联想让山治心底泛起一阵恶心，接着是深深的恐惧。

最开始的那半小时里他紧张到浑身发颤直冒冷汗，胃里翻江倒海差点把之前吃的三明治给呕出来，每次房门被推开他的心脏就会剧烈狂跳，当走出来的人对他视若无睹的从走廊上经过直至消失，他才会暂时恢复平静。

在走进这栋大楼之前山治没想到自己会这么害怕，时间已经过去了五年，这期间他只被迫回来过两次。如今他已经不再是那个势单力薄挣扎求活的年轻人，只要他愿意，就可以在清理掉整个楼层的保镖和打手之后毫发无损的走出去。可他现在却像被空气中无形的丝线拴住了手脚，勒住了颈项，细细的钢线嵌进皮肉越陷越深，每呼吸一口气都是那么的艰难。

压抑的黑暗从建筑物的每个角落渗透而出，编制成巨大的蛛网逐渐向他聚拢。在熟悉的环境中他无法自控的回忆起那些被他强制尘封的记忆，除了肉体上逐渐复苏的对剧痛和精神折磨的恐惧之外，他甚至能嗅到自己流出的鲜血的味道。

就在他快要被可怕的记忆画面彻底吞噬的时候，女人温软的声音把他从黑色的泥潭中拉了出来。一只白皙纤细的手伸到他眼前，掌心有几枚烟头烫伤的痕迹，手指间捏着几张纸巾，稍稍提高了音量呼唤他：“先生？先生！您怎么了？”

山治恍然惊醒，抬头看到女人充满担忧又怯生生的表情，扯起嘴角露出一个勉强的笑容，接过纸巾擦了擦自己脸和脖子上的冷汗，礼貌的说：“啊，抱歉。我没事，谢谢。”

“您可以进去了，伊治少爷在等您。”女人向他做出一个邀请的手势。

现在逃走还来得及。山治在踏入那扇门之前这样告诉自己。

他最终还是推开门走了进去，里面的摆设如他所想没什么太大变化，连空气中弥漫的气味都是如此熟悉。

伊治坐在窗前向后靠着椅背，透过眼镜镜片打量着自投罗网的弟弟，他总是会把自己的心情直白的表现在脸上，无论是戏谑还是暴怒。

现在，他看上去很高兴。

房门在身后缓缓合拢，隔断了大厅外明亮的灯光。山治驻足在门口，看着那张与自己几乎完全一样的脸，就像正从深渊中看向自己的对立面。

他的同胞兄弟正用一种让他毛骨悚然的眼神看他，那正是他多年来恐惧的源泉。

办公室里只亮着一盏放置在书桌上的台灯，原本应该随侍左右的保镖守在门外，这里完全不像是气氛紧张的谈判场。看来伊治知道来的是他，所以对此不设任何防备。

山治习惯性的没有直接拉开椅子坐下，他以前不被允许这么做。他走到办公桌前站定在那里，两只手无处安放，只能局促地交叠着垂在身前。

“我们有多久没见面了？上一次是不是在一年前？”伊治身体前倾，将手肘搁置在桌面上。

这个动作让山治吓了一跳，连忙向后退了半步，在意识到自己表现出了可笑的懦弱之后，又收回脚重新站稳。

伊治把这个细微的反应看在眼里，镜片后的眼睛显露出一点儿笑意。在他看来，山治就是一只弱小的草食动物，在凶兽盘踞的家族中向来都是最可怜的那一个。他是个喜欢在进食之前玩弄猎物的人，看到这样受惊瑟缩的反应，只会提升他的兴致。“父亲摘走了你的姓氏，你就连自己身体里流着怎样的血都忘了。代表那帮外人来跟自己的家族作对，你那颗蠢笨的脑袋是不是彻底被人揍坏了？”

山治吞咽口水滋润了一下自己干燥的嗓子，即便已经尽量稳定住声音，语气听上去仍显得底气不足：“我只是想当面跟你谈谈。”

“你想谈什么？你有什么资格跟我谈？一条连看门都不会的狗想跟饲主谈条件，你觉得我会听你的吠叫吗？”伊治丝毫不在意自己的态度和说出口的用词是否得体，哪怕山治如今已经不再只属于他，他的权威也从未消失过。

言语上的羞辱山治其实早就习以为常，只不过无形的压迫感让他说不出话来，他低头盯着自己的鞋尖，仿佛真的是做错了事在接受训诫。

伊治当然知道山治此行的来意。刺杀行动正是他亲自授意的，父亲只过问了一句话就放手让他全权处理，他选择了敌人最脆弱的要害实施攻击，效果十分显著，只是他没想到对方派来的会是个意料之外的角色。

哪怕是家族根基之下匍匐于泥土间的一只被抛弃的蝼蚁，一举一动也应该和文斯莫克荣辱与共。背叛者的血液散发出的恶臭令伊治反胃作呕，每当他看到山治为弱者出头而甘愿奉献自己时，他就想要狠狠地把山治的脸揍得面目全非。

顶着那样一张脸做出的自以为是的善举，简直是对文斯莫克这一代其他三个继承者的羞辱。

“第一次你求我放过那个瘸了一条腿的老头子，第二次你求我放过一个女人，这一次你又想求我什么？”

在山治逃离之前，他的哥哥还会为了让他长久的发挥“作用”而克制自己的手段，逃离后的五年间被迫回到这里的两次之中，伊治对他做出的事便带上了企图致他于死地的狠绝，以至于每次回想起来他都会止不住的发抖。

山治捏紧手指，作为一名前来谈判的使者，镇定的转述道：“你们想要接手的地段尼普顿的人会在三天之内撤走，只要你能终止对白星的刺杀计划，他们愿意付出更多。”

两三个街区对于文斯莫克家族的长子来说并不值得入眼，对方提出的谈判条件幼稚又无趣，伊治对它们甚至还不如对正站在他眼前的人更感兴趣。

“又是为了女人？这么多年你还是没有长进。我以为你在外面会被磨练得更优秀，结果一次不如一次，见了只会让人生气！”

伊治随手拿起桌上的雪茄盒执了过来，山治偏头想要躲开，在做出行动前的一瞬间及时压抑住了反射神经，棱角包裹着金属装饰物的盒子不偏不倚砸中他的额头，鲜血竖贯眉骨流淌而下。

不是他不想躲避伤害，只是他的身体和意识已经对服从伊治产生了惯性，顺着对方的意，曾是他最主要，也是最有效的求生本能。

伊治从椅子上站起来，绕过办公桌向山治走近。迈出每一步的脚步声都像鞋底直接踩在山治心脏上发出的声音，掐进掌心的指甲越陷越深，他感觉自己就快要丧失呼吸的能力。

在伊治抬手摸上金发的发梢时，山治的颤抖已经明显到了眼睛可见的地步，手指尖顺着脸颊滑下去，他闭上眼睛，试图举起最后一道防御盾牌：“我们有协议在先，你不能限制我的自由。”

“那两个老家伙跟父亲签订的协议里只说我们在十年之内不能抓捕你，不能杀死你。”伊治捏住弟弟的下巴，强硬的把他的脸转向自己：“可协议里没说不能把你这个自投罗网的蠢货好好教训一顿。”

伊治所说的两个老家伙指的是哲夫和伊万科夫，他们当年为了庇护山治四处奔波周璇，才终于跟文斯莫克签下了协议。

作为“最没用的继承人”，山治存在的价值显然不如免费的情报网络能给家族带来的巨大利益。这是个很划算的买卖，伽治自然是想也不想的在协议上签了字，只不过在那之后剥夺了山治的姓氏，把他变成了无姓之人。

这正好合了山治的意。他更喜欢人们称呼他的代号“黑足”，或者像他刚混进波塞冬后厨打杂的时候，大家称呼他这个不愿报出姓名的年轻人为“厨子”。

想到这里，山治重新睁开眼睛，伊治的脸近在眼前。他本该像条搁浅的鱼一样奋力跳跃挣扎，可是在对方的注视之下，他却感觉自己身上似乎正背负着一道重逾千斤的枷锁。

伊治走到他身后，膝盖只需在他的膝窝处稍稍一顶，他就自觉的弯曲双腿跪在地板上。

“我不会使用什么强制手段限制你的自由，这不算违反协议。”伊治用右手托起山治的下巴，让山治向上仰起脸来。他低头望进那双透露着惊慌的蓝眼睛里，开始思考着怎样才能将五年间又重新滋生出的霉菌一样的光彩重新抹除：“但你可以试试看，如果没有我的允许，你敢踏出这个房间吗？”

伊治弯腰吻上弟弟的嘴唇，即便山治努力隐藏起了对这一吻的厌恶，伊治还是从嘴唇抿紧的细微动作察觉出了他的心态。

情绪化的文斯莫克长子从游刃有余到暴怒之间的转变只需要一瞬间，他用力掐住山治的脖子，指尖深深陷进肉里，以夺取性命的威胁惩罚着可耻的背叛。

“在外面的日子过得开心吗？”虎口牢牢锁住咽喉，指尖越掐越深，看着山治因缺氧和痛苦而涨红的脸色，那双蓝眼眸中像涨潮的潮水一样涌出的惧意让伊治品尝到了一点儿报复的快感。“你应该最清楚，我花了多少时间，多少精力，尝试了多少种方法，才把你调教成了现在这个样子。一个仅仅只是被鞭打就能兴奋射精的变态，凭什么以为自己能享受普通人的生活。”

“文斯莫克·山治，你配吗？”


	20. Chapter 20

(20)

谈判进行到第三日，山治还是没有回来，尼普顿家族收不到任何有关谈判结果的反馈，索隆有点坐不住了。

山治与尼普顿家族的交情颇深，所以那三天里索隆没考虑过为什么黑手党家族之间的谈判要由一个两不相关的外人出面。

山治很聪明，也很强悍，索隆起初并不担心他的安危。当尼普顿下令召集人手准备去向文斯莫克要人的时候，索隆才后知后觉的开始焦虑。

就算那个人强悍到可以掌控自己的生死，但凡事都有意外。

整个波塞冬因教父下达的相当于全面开战的指令而动荡不安，到了第三天尼普顿已经顾不上考虑开战之后的得失，是他自以为是的把山治送入虎口，如果这孩子出了什么事，他永远都不会原谅自己。

行动时间定在第四天上午，前一天夜里，几个与家族纷争全然无关的人乘着夜色悄然拜访了尼普顿小女儿的闺房。只不过他们寻找的不是闺房的主人白星，而是守在房门外担当保镖的索隆。

索隆和罗有过一面之缘，他总觉得这个人对他抱有莫名的敌意。

他们在会客厅的沙发上相对而坐，黑眼圈浓重的男人虽然没做出什么明显的挑衅表情，却散发出了斗犬一样的挑衅气息。

如果不是那个高个子人妖提前说明了来意，索隆大概会把这伙人当成图谋不轨的危险分子直接掏枪执行自己的使命。

“为什么要抢在尼普顿之前？我不明白。”食指弹了弹夹在指间的香烟向烟灰缸里弹落一截烟灰，索隆在草草阅览完手中的资料后随手把它们扔回茶几，纸页在桌面上呈扇形散开，露出后面几页印着的地图和照片。

照片里的人跟山治出奇的相像，但索隆能分辨得出他们并非同一个人。

“你不需要明白。”罗将纸页整理好，重新推到索隆面前：“这是一个工作委托，你只需要把他带出来，送回他的事务所，你就可以拿到属于你的那份酬金了。”

这几个人的到来让索隆有些困惑，即便那个妆容夸张的名叫伊万科夫的人妖把委托内容说得清楚明白，他仍然对此充满了疑虑，于是直截了当的拒绝道：“我现在有工作在身，没办法接受其他的委托。”

考量委托的真实性，以这位人妖女王的名声，她不会用自己的信誉开玩笑。索隆当然认得伊万科夫，他的几个固定合作的情报贩子全是这位“情报女王”的手下——确切点说，城中三分之二的情报商都在他手下做事。他可能是个狡诈的商人，但绝对是个守信用的委托者。

“我叫这帮小子们来不是为了让他们来凑热闹的，你现在的工作他们可以替你完成。”伊万科夫用他终年如一日戴着桃红色皮手套的手指了指沙发上列坐的三个年轻人：“放心吧，虽然这几个混小子看上去挺没用，但他们实际上都是百里挑一的好手。”

“谁…谁看起来没用？本大爷可是年度最佳杀手排行榜位列有名的高手。”长鼻子狙击手仰着下巴骄傲的报出自己的丰功伟绩，在座的各位没人会去深究那个听上去很不靠谱的排行榜是否存在，但从他已经开始发抖的双腿就可以看明一切。

真正在传说人物中位列有名的尤斯塔斯·基德从进门坐上沙发开始就将两只胳膊搭在靠背上，目中无人的仰视着天花板。按他自己的话说，他不屑于关心生意伙伴的安危，山治是死是活关他屁事？现在，他的屁股和其他前来帮忙的人坐在一起，抬手拍了拍乌索普的肩膀，调笑道：“谁最没用谁自己心里清楚。”

索隆将视线从对面那块散发着挑衅、心虚和嚣张的区域移开，看向在房间里踱步的伊万科夫，问：“为什么是我？”

“你曾是这个行业里最顶尖的。”伊万科夫停下脚步，转过身看着他，停顿了几秒之后说：“而且，你知道他的‘秘密’，这也是我会选你的原因。”

“秘密？什么秘密？山治有什么秘密是我不知道的？”乌索普听到这话时眼中明显亮起了光彩，大半夜忽然被召集到波塞冬，为朋友免费提供帮助他当然没有异议，但是知道点儿朋友的秘密或有用的把柄作为酬劳总比空手而归强。

基德伸手按住乌索普的脸把他向后推回沙发靠背，话里有话的奉劝他：“喂，有的事情不该问就别瞎好奇了，小心惹火上身。”

见索隆始终没有明确表态，伊万科夫便继续追问道：“怎么样，想好了吗？愿不愿意接这份工作？”

如果要替自己多余的关心找一个借口，那么现在正有一份再合适不过的理由摆在索隆面前。这只是一个委托，只是例行公事，没人会怀疑他急切的想要把山治安全带回的心情。他一次又一次逼迫自己放开本可以抓住山治的手，这一次也该谨慎的考虑要不要出手了。

“在此之前。”在几双目光静候答案的注视下，索隆把烟叼回嘴里，重新拿起桌面上的资料，翻开到印有照片的那一页。照片下印着的名字是文斯莫克·伊治，这张脸和这个姓氏，让某个秘密的外壳在索隆眼前裂开了一道缝隙。

“第一，我已经改行很多年了，委托里有关刺杀的内容我一律拒绝。第二，我从来不会盲目行动，所以我希望你能提供给我更完整的情报。第三...”说到这里，索隆收住声音，缓缓吐出一口随着空调风翻卷飘散的轻烟，接着说：“我要知道在他身上到底发生了什么。”

索隆以前很少对约会对象的身世刨根问底，知道得越多只会让两个人的关系变得越麻烦。

直白的说，他是个不愿意负责任的人，他要的只是单纯的肉体关系，要的只是发泄需求的伴侣，而不是个会给他添麻烦、让他分心挂念的情人。

他第一次企图探知山治的过去是在一个长期合作的情报商那里，随口一问后那个人一口应允下来说没问题，却在第二天打电话告知他情报网络中查无此人。

后来他又接连去询问了几个相熟的合作者，得到的答案出奇的一致。他们只能告诉他最近五年发生的事，对五年前的一切则绝口不提。

一个人怎么可能没有过去？

现在，看着面前这位在情报商中拥有着至高地位的“情报女王”，索隆就知道当时暗中操控他们阻止他查下去的人是谁了。

山治的身份远比他猜测的要复杂得多，他与生俱来的敏锐直觉从不会出错，选择压抑自己的感情可能是对的。

想到这里，压在心口处的焦虑感似乎减轻了许多。索隆仰头直视着伊万科夫的脸等着他回话，个头颇高的人妖女王则陷入了思考。

身为一个比女人更女人的跨性别者，伊万科夫拥有着连普通女性都不及的细腻心思，他在犹豫该不该未经山治的同意把某些真相说给索隆听。

那些真相里混着太多的悲惨和屈辱，山治也许并不想被人知道，更何况他还对这个正企图把手伸进他胸膛深挖出他血淋淋过去的男人产生了爱意，只不过他自己并不知道。

伊万科夫大概是第一个发现这件事的人，他能从山治提起“索隆”这个名字时眼睛里闪烁出的光亮来作出判断。他可不希望自己是这个世界上唯一一个、也是最后一个知晓者，于是他向阳台的方向偏了偏头，说：“跟我来。”

其他三个人自觉的没有跟上，乌索普就算有起立的意图也被罗按住膝盖强按回原位。索隆跟在伊万科夫身后来到无人打扰的阳台边，透过落地窗户看向波塞冬之外街道上霓虹缤纷的夜色。

大批的车辆从主干道的车流中分离出来，汇聚向波塞冬地下停车场的入口，尼普顿正在召集家族成员为明天的行动做准备，明早的日出将为战争拉开序幕。

索隆将燃尽的烟蒂扔进垃圾桶，从衣服里摸出烟盒，抽出一支新的香烟。虽然已经猜出个大概，他还是向伊万科夫做了最后的确认：“你知道我和他的关系？”

“我的眼目可以把城市中任何一个角落发生的事告诉我。”

“情报女王”没有直接回答问题，意思却足够明显，索隆甚至还能从中嗅出了点儿威胁的意味，只不过这份威胁淡到如同正在他唇间慢慢消散的烟味，对他来说基本上可以忽略不计。

“让我想想，该从哪件事开始说起。”伊万科夫的语气很快恢复了平和，他的目光同样投向大楼下车流熙攘的街道，说：“那孩子以前遭遇过太多不幸，我只能告诉你其中一部分。如果你想知道更多的事，那以后就当面去问他吧。”


	21. Chapter 21

（21）

从“情报女王”那里直接获取的是最精准，最详细，最有效的情报，索隆花了极短的时间把情报消化完毕，动身前往文斯莫克家族其中一个据点是在凌晨一点半。

夜色是最好的武装，他几乎没带什么像样的枪械，消音器在万籁俱寂的夜里做不到悄然无声，于是他只携带一把长刀和几把短刀，刀刃割开命脉血液喷涌而出的声音和尸体被他接住放倒在地上的声音绝对不会传到十米开外。

他自己就是做这一行的，所以他可以从伊万科夫提供的安保分布地图上挑选出最薄弱的一环并从那里轻松侵入。

文斯莫克似乎是个不夜的组织，这个以杀手行业起家的家族同样将夜晚当成了保护色，凌晨时分整间别墅的一楼灯火通明。在割断了几个人的脖子并把他们塞进独立的房间或直接丢出窗外之后，索隆借着自己上下一致的纯黑色西装，伪装成文斯莫克的一员从一队“同僚”身旁走过，淡定从容的上到二楼。

等到他清理完二楼的一半兵力，正打算用短刀捅穿一个从房间走出来打着电话的男人的腰眼时，那个人边哀求着边将仍处在通话状态的手机递给他：“不要杀我！请你等一下，这通电话是找你的！”

手腕的动作仅迟疑了一瞬，索隆就继续将短刀从那人的后腰准确捅入肾脏，拧转刀身了结掉一条性命，他弯腰从尸体手边捡起手机举到耳边，甩了甩刀刃上的血继续沿走廊前行。

“我知道你是为谁而来，我们就别浪费彼此的时间了。来找我，我可以带你去见他。”

就算只是听着经电波传导后失真的声音，索隆也能猜测得出对面的人是谁。

剩下的路途里监控覆盖范围避无可避，他也就不再专挑死角束手束脚的行动。

他站定在一处十字走廊中央，面对着长廊尽头奔袭而来的一小队打手，拔出挂在腰间的长刀，抬头看向墙角天花板上的摄像头，向手机中问道：“你在哪？”

“上到三楼会有人迎接你，在那之前，希望你还能爬得上楼梯。”说完这句话，对方就挂断了电话。

索隆把手机丢开，双手分别各持长短两把刀，将冲到近前的一名打手的肚子砍出一道深及内脏的刀口。

这栋别墅的主人恶趣味的行径让索隆觉得有些厌烦，他以前一直为山治在日常生活中的叛逆行为感到头疼，如今与他的同胞兄长对比起来，他的那些更接近于调情的小打小闹也就着实显得幼稚有趣了。

倒在刀下的亡命者越多，索隆便越觉得正从监控画面里监视着他一举一动的男人在玩一场游戏。

对方源源不断送来猎物消磨着他的体力，他们不带枪械，没有阵型，像成群的野狗一样前赴后继冲上来为他的刀献上血祭。

他并没有因那双不怀好意的眼睛从暗中注视着他而减弱行动力，右手的长刀与左手的短刀交替挥舞，他以发挥到极致的体力完成了一场接一场被迫搬上舞台的表演。

直到鲜血浸满落脚之处，身后倒伏的尸体和哀叫者铺就成一条通途大道，新的野狗群终于不再出现，索隆抬脚踏上铺着绒地毯的木质台阶，把短刀收回鞘里，拖着长刀沿楼梯上行。

黑手党家族的上位者说出的话不能全信，在走过最后一段阶梯时索隆已经做好了迎接更多对手的心理准备。

然而上到三楼后他仅仅只看到了一个孤零零的女人，穿着将前凸后翘的身材完美展现的贴身衣裙，红色的卷曲长发别在耳后，露出了光洁的额头和眉骨上的淤青。

她胆怯却笑容甜美的递来一张干净的手帕，向会客厅尽头那间办公室的大门做出一个邀请手势：“您可以进去了，伊治少爷在等您。”

索隆接过手帕擦拭着脸颊上沾染到的迸溅形血迹，正迈步往前走时，多年来在工作中磨炼出的反射神经救了他一命。听到耳边的风声后他立马停住脚步并向后撤开半步，这半步的距离使他的咽喉堪堪避过了涂着毒液的高跟鞋鞋跟，女人脸上甜美的微笑因嗜血的杀戮欲而变得扭曲，长锥形的鞋跟横扫着继续追逐他的要害。

他用刀柄挡住女人的脚腕，拔出电击棒抵上盈盈一握的腰肢推开开关，遭受强电压击打的身体仅僵直痉挛了几秒就瘫软下去，索隆及时接住她的腰，随手将她安置在一旁的沙发上，边用白手帕擦拭着脸上的血迹，边向那间办公室走过去。

就算已经在照片中仔细端详过那张脸，真正与文斯莫克家长子面对面时索隆仍会觉得有些奇怪，同样的容貌配在不同的身体上，带给他的感觉也截然不同，毕竟这张脸可激不起他的性欲。

伊治身边一左一右分别站立着一个高大健壮的保镖，黑西装下隆起的肌肉将前襟的衣扣绷紧到极限，连索隆走到近前时都必须仰视他们。这两个人的气势是在楼下遇到的那群野狗们不可比的，不过只要索隆毫无进攻意图，他们就会像两尊雕塑一样无害。

“我以为你闯不过最后那道阶梯。”两条腿交叠着搭在办公桌上的伊治关掉电脑上的监控画面，对着索隆拍了拍手，似乎很赞赏他刚才的表现：“没想到那个废物还能认识你这样的朋友。”

“我不是他的朋友。”当伊治口中自然而然说出“废物”这个词时，索隆的眉头微微皱了一下，他把被血污染成花色的手帕扔到桌面上，直截了当的问：“他在哪？希望你能说话算话。”

“当然，我这就带你去见他。”伊治收回两条腿，手撑着桌面站起来，身后雕塑一样静立的保镖亦随着他的步伐而动。

索隆猜不透对方到底想玩什么把戏，他只知道事情绝不会这么顺利。长刀始终被他握在手里提防着未知的变故，他跟在那两个高大的背影之后，穿过几道房门，最终在一个房间前停了下来。

“但我要提前说明一点。”伊治将门推开，脸上颇为得意的笑容让索隆心生不快。他向旁边迈出一步让开位置，说：“除非他自愿，不然我不会让你带他离开。”

他到底在得意什么？说这些话又是什么意思？索隆心里对此困惑无比。伊万科夫能告诉他的事非常有限，只将山治的童年经历和与家族的矛盾简要讲述了一遍，其间似乎刻意向他隐瞒了很多秘密，在提起山治与这个同胞兄长的关系时用词更是含糊。

他们的关系有什么特别之处吗？

索隆走到房门口向内看去，这是一间设施极简的房间，虽然与整栋别墅的欧式装修风格一致，它的用途好像并不是用来供人生活的。

房间中央摆放着一把宽大的椅子，索隆要寻找的人此刻正安静的坐在上面，椅背红色的天鹅绒布和雕刻出卷曲花纹的红木扶手衬托着他苍白无血色的皮肤，一眼看上去他就像个没有生命的木偶。

如果不仔细看的话，几乎就要错过那双蓝眼睛的眨动，只有从搭在扶手上的手指一刻不停的颤抖，索隆才能确定坐在那里的山治还活着。

听到开门声后山治并没有抬头看向这边，他的视线钉在面前那一小块儿地毯上，似乎对周遭发生的一切都漠不关心。

索隆想走进房间更靠近一些，那两个保镖一左一右伸出胳膊把他拦在门外。

伊治倚着门框朝他笑了笑，说：“我说了，除非他自愿，不然我不会让你带他离开。”

在直接斩断这两条碍事的胳膊还是遵守这个狗屁的游戏规则之间，索隆选择了后者，因为他不觉得这有什么难的。

他向房间内唤了一声：“卷眉毛。”

这一声轻唤仿佛是扯动了木偶的提线，山治的瞳孔骤然放大，抬头看向房门口，在看到了出现在那里的是谁时，恐慌感大过了惊讶。他手足无措的从椅子上站起来，然后飞快的躲向远离房门的阳台，把自己的身体严严实实隐藏在了窗帘之后。

这样的反应出乎索隆的预料，而且更让他意外的是，在山治站起来转身逃走的过程中他看到了他脖子上的勒痕和后背上遍布的伤痕，深色的血痂从白衬衫的布料里显露出完整的形状，有的甚至还在往外渗着血。

他安静的坐在椅子上的时候是那么的精致无暇，起身逃离时拖着残破的躯体一瘸一拐的姿势却只剩下悲惨和狼狈。这就是他想要把自己藏起来的原因吗？

“出来！”索隆对着室内再次喊了一声，这一次用上了异常严厉的语气。

然而山治只是摇了摇头，反而把自己藏得更深，脸转向墙壁逃避声音的来源。

索隆以前从未想过要独占山治，就算做爱时偶尔热血上头冒出了这样的念头，也会在事后被他打散。现在看着那具身体被印上了属于他人的痕迹，他就像自己的领地被人侵犯了一样，胸中燃起一团熊熊的怒火。

他在愤怒之中向前迈了一步，两名保镖立马伸手过来想要按住他的肩膀，他提起长刀劈向右边那人的胸膛，同时左手拔出短刀刺中左边那人的脖子。

长刀以雷霆之势劈开一道从肩膀贯穿至侧腹部的伤口，短小精悍的短刀则迅猛又灵巧，接连捅入三次，每一刀都对准致命要害。

两个保镖未及出手就轰然倒塌，在索隆杀红了眼用长刀的刀尖对准伊治的咽喉时，伊治手中的枪也悄然对准了他的心脏。

临行前伊万科夫警告过他，如果不能悄无声息的将文斯莫克家的长子从这个世界上抹除，最好不要因一时冲动对他动手，不然任何一个冒犯的举动都有可能成为战争爆发的导火线。这时才记起他的警告会不会太晚？

“你不会是想试试你的刀快还是我的子弹快吧？”手下在面前惨死，伊治的表情却不见一丝动容，他顶多只会惋惜少了两名观众。

几滴血珠连成一线沿着刀刃缓缓滑落，索隆盯着伊治的脸，开始将今晚获知的线索一片一片拼凑起来。

如果他猜得没错的话，眼前这个人应该就是山治的前任“饲主”。不，在新的饲主接任之前，也许应该称伊治为“现任饲主”更为准确。

这对同胞兄弟之间原来存在着这样一种畸形的关系，主人的命令永远大于一切，难怪伊治会表现得如此自信。没有他的允许，山治绝不会踏出房门一步。

在想明白了这一点之后，索隆觉得自己的权威遭到了轻视。他收刀插回鞘中，再度面向室内，站在房门外向山治伸出右手，说：“给我滚出来。”


	22. Chapter 22

(22)

山治已经意识到了自己这次回来就是个错误，伊治对他的恨意随着时间的推移有增无减，这些恨意被以各种手段发泄在他身上，最终以血痕和损伤的形态刻印上他的身体。

伊治想出各种折磨人的方法简直可以称得上天赋异禀，每天除了变着花样的虐待之外，山治还要用他伤痕累累的身体来承受屈辱的性侵。他熬过了整整三天，在这期间他从未想过有人能把他从困境中解救出去，十九岁之前他过惯了这样的生活，最后逃出去靠的是他自己。

当他确认了出现在房门外的是他那个连看都不愿意再看他一眼的约会对象时，心中冒出的那一丁点欣喜很快就被莫大的恐惧挤压成了碎片。

伊治最喜欢玩的游戏就是掐灭他的希望，一次又一次给予他光明的饵料，在他上钩之后再亲手把他推入更深、更绝望的深渊，以至于光亮稍微洒在他头上他就会条件反射的感到恐慌。

他的哥哥像是正在向客人展示家中的一件藏品，这大概也被当成了一种惩罚方式，惩罚他在熟人面前露出可悲的一面。

然而他和索隆不仅仅是相识而已，他们是袒裎相见的游戏伴侣，是差点就要构建出稳定关系的床上情人。虽然索隆的身份并不是真正的恋爱对象，山治却羞于让他注视着这样的自己，冒出的第一个念头就是藏起来，藏住自己的身体，藏住自己的丑态，缩进壳里把一切的伤害和窘迫都隔绝在外。

“给我滚出来。”

更加严厉的命令传入耳中，像罩顶的钟声一样震撼着脆弱的神经。捆绑在肢体上的提线被另一道力量拉扯着企图把山治拖向门口，两股互相角力的力量同时施加在那些纤细的线上，将他的四肢割得血肉模糊，让他倍感无措。

如果他在这里死去或者遭受长时间的监禁导致协议失效，父亲一定会大发雷霆，伊治虽然肆意妄为，唯独不会违逆父亲的意思，放他离开是迟早的事。

他实在不知道该不该听从这道来自于另一个人的命令，他稍微侧过身看向身后，这三天里他不断想起的人正站在门口向他伸出手。

在边遭受惩罚边被迫接受侵犯时，只有把压在身上的人想象成那个人，他的心里才会好受一点儿，装出顺服的姿态也就不再那么艰难。

与伊治相处时他能获得的唯有单调的惩罚，他不止一次的怀念起被索隆的双手抚慰的舒适，以及被那双饱含着侵略欲的嘴唇亲吻的感觉，任何一个轻微的奖赏越回忆越显得甜蜜。

不知不觉间他已经从窗帘后面走了出来，腿上的伤让他无法走得太快，只能扶着墙壁蹒跚而行。

伊治脸上的笑容慢慢冷却，眼中涌出了明显的杀意，他悉心调教出的宠物不止要背叛他一次，还要更彻底的背叛他第二次。他捏紧了手中的枪柄，几乎就要压抑不住朝着那张与自己相似的脸射击的冲动。

索隆用余光瞥见伊治的反应，左手悄然扶上短刀的刀柄，右手则依然举在原处。他其实不确定自己的指令是否能奏效，山治没准很享受这段乱伦关系，他只是有一股没来由的自信，以及不愿意让出掌控权的决心。

就算对山治的掌控权本不是他的，他也要把它硬夺到手。

山治走到一半时迟疑了一下，看向站在索隆身旁的伊治，即将暴怒的眼神让他双腿发软，脖子上那道只为惩罚他反抗行为的勒痕隐隐作痛，导致他不敢再迈出下一步。他对兄长的惧意不同于普通的瞬间心理反应，而是经过长时间的反复训练，溶于血液、刻入骨骼的生理习惯，违抗伊治的命令无异于要将这份习惯从骨肉之中剖离出去，只有他自己才明白这到底有多难。

“出来！”索隆见他停住脚步，提高音量重复了一次，吐出的每一个字都掷地铿锵，语气里带着不容违抗的威慑力。

山治继续瑟缩着迈步走向门口，他要像游过一道厚实的水幕那样穿过只存在于他心里的墙壁，在这过程之中他必须奋力挣断那些旧线，哪怕它们会在他的骨肉上勒出一道道血痕，阻断他的呼吸，他也要像扑火的飞蛾一样，奋不顾身的走向声音的来源。

他抬起胳膊将手指搭在索隆的掌心，索隆握住他冰凉的手把他从房间里拽了出来，他就这么脚步不稳的一头撞进结实又温暖的怀抱里。

呼吸的能力一瞬间回归体内，身上的伤痛被充满热度的体温烘烤消退，山治大口喘息着，把脸埋进索隆的胸膛，两只胳膊紧紧搂住他的腰，似乎一刻也不愿再与他分离。

伊治此时已经彻底笑不出来了，那两个人在他身旁相拥的画面让他恶心作呕，他注意到了那个抢走他权力的人正警惕的将两只手按在刀柄上，所以他必须在惩罚背叛者和自身的安危之间做出选择。

而且，这场赌局是他输了，愿赌不服输只会让他变成更可笑的笑柄，他的高傲不允许他为了一个废物这么做。

伊治最终放下枪，背过身去眼不见为净，只说了一句：“快点滚”，就头也不回的走开了。

山治听到伊治的声音时明显颤抖了一下，听到脚步声渐远后又恢复了平静，只不过埋着脸始终不肯抬头。

索隆有太多的话想问，也更想好好的教训一下山治的过错，看在他已经残破到像是稍微一用劲触碰就会碎掉的份上，索隆暂时压下心中的怒火，语气依然冷硬的问道:“自己能走吗？”

山治点了点头，犹豫片刻又摇了摇头，索隆不再多说废话，直接把他提起来扛上左肩，右手抽出长刀向楼下走去。

别墅的主人似乎对他们失去了兴趣，只恨不得把两只臭虫赶紧从自己的地盘驱逐出去。一路上没再遭遇什么阻碍，索隆按照来时的路线返回，从电铁丝网剪开的漏洞离开，翻过一截矮坡，找到自己隐藏在公路外树林里的车。

山治从别墅里出来被夜晚的凉风一吹就意识不清的昏睡过去，索隆从后备箱翻出一条备用毛毯，把他冷得快要结冰似的身体包裹起来塞进副驾，在初夏燥热的气温中打开了空调暖风。

按照约定，他要把山治送回事务所交给那个黑医，他们应该早就知道山治会经历什么才会提前安排妥当。

好像这世界上所有人都比他更了解山治，在他刻意保持距离，并为自己的冷静自持沾沾自喜的时候，山治在他看不见的地方接受着另一个人的指令，刻上了另一个人的痕迹，身上染满了另一个人的气味。

去他妈的狗屁直觉！他现在只想要这个人，不管山治的身份有多危险，不管他背后站着几个势力庞大的黑手党家族或是什么“情报女王”，他就只想要他。想要把他占为己有，想要把他紧紧抓在手里，就算会捏碎他的骨骼也不放开。

汽车在凌晨时分的郊区公路上开得飞快，树木的阴影轮廓在车窗外疾退而过。

坐在车座上难免会压到背后的伤口，山治睡得很不安稳，眉头时不时皱起，偶尔会喘息急促的咕哝出一些含糊不清的句子，听上去似乎是在求饶。

他的身体已经被带了出来，精神却依然被禁锢在那间别墅里。

无处发泄的怒火快要把索隆逼疯了，他生那个红发混球的气，生山治的气，也生自己的气。

他最清楚他们这种人之间缔结精神关系的不可违抗性，肉眼看不见的旧线导致他一时松懈怠慢，没料到还有其他人掌握着控制权，他很后悔没有早一点把自己的线拴在山治身上，让他永远都不能再听从他人的指令。

在一条岔路口，索隆把汽车拐向了与导航路线不同的方向，导航的终点是山治的事务所，而他开上的这条路则通往他的公寓。

在等红灯的间隙他从资料袋里翻出一张被随手扔在最底层的医生名片，名片上印着的名字是特拉法尔加·罗。他按着号码播去电话，一接通就直截了当的说：“我一会儿会发给你一个地址，你带上医疗工具过来，还需要准备什么就提前告诉我。”

虽然不熟悉他的声音，罗却能从对这个声音讨厌的程度来推断出他的身份，于是急切的问：“你救出他了吗？他的情况怎么样？”

索隆扭头看了山治一眼，他的面容恢复了平静，因为毛毯的包裹和温暖的空调风，脸颊稍微恢复了一点儿血色。索隆的语气趋于缓和，说：“暂时还死不了。”

“你什么意思？我们说好了把他带回诊所交给我，你不能临时改变计划！”

“把工具带全，需要准备什么提前告诉我。”索隆对罗的指责置若罔闻，只是把刚开始的话重复了一遍，接着补充道：“我这里不欢迎客人，所以今晚最好只有你一个人过来。”

不等罗提出反对意见，索隆就挂断了电话。在下一个十字路口等红灯的间隙，他伸手把山治脖子周围松开的毛毯重新掖好，然后用手指轻轻抚摸着逐渐回温的脸颊。

他不会再放手把山治交给别人了，不仅是今晚，也不仅是养伤期间，他要占有的是全部。


	23. Chapter 23

(23)

身为地下黑医必须掌握的一项技能就是可以在任何苛刻的条件下完成外伤手术，虽然这次出诊有违医生的意愿，为了山治的安危着想，罗还是拎着沉甸甸的医疗箱来到了短信发送给他的地址。

索隆把客厅里那张从来不用的长桌铺上冬被罩上床单，改造成临时诊床，在罗为自己清洗消毒的过程中，他帮山治脱掉了身上的衣服。

躺在散发着洗衣剂气味的洁白床单上，山治睡着时的面容很安静，衣服遮盖下的伤痕比索隆想象的还要多出一倍，形状不一的鞭伤、切割伤和烫伤，连大腿内侧和腋窝下这些柔软脆弱的部位都没放过；被钝物击打出的皮下出血遍布躯干和四肢，多数集中在腹部；双腿之间流出的血已经干涸，在大腿上形成了不完整的蜿蜒痕迹；而且索隆找到了他跛脚的原因，他的左腿膝关节处又红又肿，似乎是被什么重物持续不断的击打所致，也许是伊治的鞋跟，也许是任何随手可拿的钝器。

光是看着这些伤痕，索隆就能想象出山治这三天里曾遭遇过什么，双腿间的血色更是刺痛眼睛。

索隆在游戏中也会打他，但从来不会下手这么重，打得这么狠，以烘托情趣为最终目的的调教行为一向是点到为止，做得太过火只会让两方难堪。

而增添这些伤痕的人简直就像对这具身体充满了仇恨，他要的远远不再是性的快乐，而是虐待他人时心理上产生的变态的快感。

索隆终于想明白初见山治时那些遍布后背的旧伤来自于哪里，它们也许并不代表着山治“经验丰富”，其中的大部分很可能都来自于同一个人。

带来的医疗用具在诊床的床头整齐排开，罗戴好口罩和手套，看到索隆站在一旁面对着山治布满伤痕的裸体发愣，皱了皱眉，开口对他下了驱逐令：“你帮不上什么忙了，去一边等着吧。”

索隆被唤回了神，后退两步让开位置，罗便开始埋头处理起那些比较容易下手的伤口。

这一夜又在无眠中度过，直到天亮，罗才把零零散散的小伤处理完毕，在这之前他唤醒山治喂给他一些口服麻醉药用来减轻痛苦，药效起作用之后就要开始缝合较严重的伤口了。

为了不污染医疗环境，索隆只能关上门躲在厨房的窗台边抽烟，威士忌灌下去整整半瓶仍然不能让他恢复平静，缝合的过程里他听着门外传来山治因药效有限而牙关紧咬发出的呻吟声，忍无可忍的一拳砸碎了灶台边的大理石板。

在这一声震响之后，门外的声音停了下来，过了一会儿罗走过来，隔着玻璃门对他勾了勾手，胶皮手套上沾满鲜红的血迹，极不情愿的传话道：“过来，他找你。”

在别墅里的时候山治一见到他就匆忙逃开，所以他以为对方在处理伤势的过程中不希望被他看见，大概是麻醉剂让山治的意识有些不清醒。

索隆连忙在水池里摁灭抽到一半的香烟，打开窗户向窗外扇着风，现在他身上又是酒味又是烟味，还混着没来得及清理掉的血味，一定难闻得要命。

他洗干净手以后在衣服上擦干水渍，想起衣服也不干净便又清洗了一遍，这才走出厨房，来到临时诊床边。

见血的伤口全部被裹在纱布之下，躺在诊床上的身体看上去不再那么触目惊心，罗正在给山治缝合手肘内侧的一处切割伤，索隆站在诊床另一侧，低头看着山治再度失去血色的脸，冷汗大滴大滴的往下滚落，苍白的皮肤像是一碰就会破碎的薄纸，连嘴唇的颜色都快要不见了。

然而这样苍白虚弱的纸人儿却对索隆露出了一个温暖的笑容，放置在床单上的手指微微抬起，索隆会意的握住他的手，然后听到他用虚浮的声音说：“你流血了。”

索隆低头看向自己的手，刚才捶裂大理石板时被碎片割出了几个细小的破口，他甚至都没感觉到疼，草草清洗干净之后就不予理会。此时血珠正渗出伤口，沿着手掌外侧滚落，连他自己都没有注意到。

“没事，伤口不深。”面对着山治的笑容，索隆受到传染似的也笑了起来。他把山治无力的手指又握得更紧了些，仗着山治神志不清，毫不避讳的直视着他的眼睛。“你身上受了这么多伤，还在管我是不是在流血？”

“我有人管，你可没人管。”山治说出一句完整的话就像是要耗费掉全身的力气，药效减轻了他的疼痛，也把他的灵魂从厚厚的防御壳中剥离出来，所以他才能坦白的说：“你就站在这里陪着我吧，我只是想看看你。”

“好。”索隆左手与山治轻轻相握，右手却藏在他视线的死角处紧紧捏住桌沿，指尖的力量几乎要将实木料按出几个凹痕。

而将这一切看在眼里的罗，则像个被隔绝在外的第三者，明明他才是在这里发挥医疗作用的人，甜头却被别的混蛋给抢光了。

他面无表情的腹诽着这样的差别待遇，却依然专心致志的缝合着伤口。

等到所有的伤处全部处理完毕，索隆在诊床边陪着站立了一个小时，山治睡了醒，醒了又睡，到最后彻底睡着了。

在这期间山治每睁开一次眼睛就会看看他，捏了捏他的手确定不是想象，才会放心的闭上眼睛再度安睡，缝线的疼痛不再唤得醒他，他实在太累了。

索隆直接用床单包裹着把他抱回卧室放在那张柔软的大床上，然后把沾着血和消毒药水的床单撤去，让他直接躺进舒适的被窝里。

在一切安顿好之后，索隆走出卧室关上房门，只虚掩着留出一道缝隙，以确保山治需要他时他能听得见呼唤。

罗已经收拾完器械清理好自己，脱掉白大褂后里面穿着件休闲的常服，他把一大包药放在茶几上，边埋头整理医疗箱边说：“我会给你留几瓶止痛药，他一觉得疼就喂给他吃，但是你得知道…”

说到这里，罗抬起头瞥了索隆一眼，改口道：“我想你应该比我清楚，他比谁都更能忍受疼痛，所以你得自己分辨他是不是在硬撑，及时把药喂给他，但不能超过说明书上的剂量。”

索隆把袋子拿起来打开封口，看到里面塞满了几种不同的药物，大多是黑市上买来的处方药，配着手写的说明书，应该是出自面前这位地下医生的手笔。

“这里还有一些内服的消炎药和外用的消毒药水，消炎药给他定时服用，消毒药水是用来给你应急的。你最好不要擅自揭开纱布，我会定期来给他换药。”

罗教导得十分细致，索隆却觉得黑医字里行间都在把他当成一个什么也不懂的白痴，他自己也受过伤，该有的常识他还是有的。

“别用那种眼神看我，我也不想来这个地方。既然你不愿意把他送到诊所让我照料，那就最好尽到责任。”罗盖好医疗箱的盖子，把它拎在手里，接着说：“在他情况稳定之前，每天早中晚各量一次体温，一旦出现发烧症状立马联系我。”

“知道了。”被专业人士教训，索隆实在没立场反驳，只能沉闷的应了一声。

罗拎着重量减轻许多的箱子走向门口，中途想到什么又忽然停住，跟在他身后想要赶快把他送走的索隆及时刹住脚步才没跟他撞到一起。

他回过头又补充了一点：“还有…在他伤好之前不要再给他添新伤了，他没有那个体力。”

罗很隐晦的删减掉了跟性有关的内容，但他想索隆一定明白。

索隆没有直接回答行还是不行，他并不觉得在这件事上自己需要向旁人允诺什么。罗不再等待他的答案，转身推开门离开了。

把黑医送走之后，索隆回到卧室，搬来椅子坐在床边。

为了让山治睡得安稳，他没有拉开遮光窗帘，也没有开灯，借着透进窗帘缝隙间落在地板上的一丝阳光静静注视着山治的睡颜。麻醉药的药效还没退，最近几天不会从睡梦中疼醒的深度睡眠也就只有今天可以享受到了。

索隆用手指轻轻抚摸山治的额头帮他擦去冷汗，偶尔低头亲吻他的嘴唇，测试着冰凉的体温是否有回温的迹象。

以前山治睡在他身边时他从来没有珍惜过温度的存在，好像这具身体每一夜都会躺在床的另一边，永远也不会离开。

其实从那时到现在山治都不完全属于他，他的盲目自信可能是来自于迟钝，也可能是来自于愚蠢，他必须跟过去的自己一刀两断，把迟钝和愚蠢全部塞进马桶里冲掉，才能阻止自己再做无意义傻事。

当一切都安定下来之后，索隆静静坐在椅子上松懈了力气，疲惫感逐渐爬上四肢和后背，他才后知后觉的发现自己已经精疲力竭。一夜未睡，又一夜奔波，他的体力快要耗到极限了。

最初的几天山治身边离不开人照料，索隆便快速的去冲了个澡换上干净衣服，从衣柜里翻出一套多余的寝具铺在床边的地板上睡在那里。

在临睡前，他抽出时间思考了一下黑医出门之前对他说的话。

罗在提醒他节制的时候用的是“添新伤”这个词，似乎是在说他与山治上床时一定会伴随着伤害。

这是事实吗？索隆回忆了一下，事实好像确实如此。他以前从来都是这么做的，也从来不觉得自己的行为有什么不妥。

那他对于山治来说跟那个高傲自大的文斯莫克长子有什么区别？仅仅只是因为他下手比较轻他就可以这么做了吗？

索隆一向不擅长考虑这些细腻的事情，他皱着眉闭上眼睛，把烦人的心绪揉成一团丢进角落。

疲倦很快就带来了困意，没多久他就沉沉睡去。


	24. Chapter 24

(24)

山治获救的消息从一个知情者传递向另一个，紧接着再到更多，情报飞快的流传向城市的每一条脉络，两个黑手党家族之间一触即发的战争还未开始就宣告落幕。

文斯莫克忽然改变主意接受了尼普顿的谈和条件，只用几条街区就可以暂时喂饱他们的饕餮胃口，对付起来竟然比传闻中要容易多了。

没几个人知道换来暂时和平的真正原因其实只是文斯莫克家族的长子在压制谈判使者的反抗时随口做出的允诺，他虽然是个随心所欲的混蛋，但他的高傲迫使他言而有信。

整座城市再度恢复了风平浪静的表面繁荣，在混凝土巨兽脚下，藏在暗处的伤者则需要承受许多日子的伤痛折磨。

相熟的人想要去看望山治，可没人知道他在哪里。罗答应了索隆的要求，当其他人来问他地址时，他只会说病人需要静养，最好不要成群结队的去打扰。

这是实话，山治在被解救出来之后一连睡了三天，中途只醒来几次喝了点流食，并且因为止痛药的副作用全部吐了出来。

索隆从没想过自己有一天会沦落到帮人清理呕吐物，跟山治身后站着成群的亲朋好友不同，索隆无父无母，也没有兄弟姐妹，加上职业之需，他从十几岁起就是孑然一身，十年来连自己都不会照顾，更别说要照顾好另一个人。

最开始的那三天他品尝到了人生中为数不多的一段手忙脚乱的生活，好在山治大部分时间都处在睡眠与半梦半醒之间，不然看到他做出的那些就差把“生活白痴”几个字写在额头上的蠢事，一定会时不时挖苦他两句给他火上浇油。

在弄混了止痛药和消炎药让山治硬生生疼醒之后，索隆甚至想直接打电话叫黑医过来把病人带走接受更专业的照顾，但他最终还是忍了下来。

如果连这点儿耐心都没有，他凭什么觉得自己可以靠平和的手段拴住山治？

他开始认真分辨药品，认真计算喂药的时间，认真学习制作可以让没有食欲的病号咽得下去的流食，慢慢的不再出错，也不再手忙脚乱。

到了第四天，山治的精神逐渐好转，睡眠时间缩短，醒着的时间越来越多了。

索隆推掉了近期所有的工作委托，把精力全部放在守在家里照顾病号上，两个人每天在同一间卧室里单独相处，也就多出了大把空闲时间用来聊天。

“你是怎么找到我的？”这是山治彻底清醒之后问出的第一句话。

他想问的其实是“你为什么会去找我”以及“你为什么愿意去找我”，到最后斟词酌句，只说出口了一个不带任何情绪偏向的问句。

“伊万科夫给了我这个委托，让我去那里带你出来。”索隆实话实说。

山治了然的点点头，并不觉得失望，因为这个理由在情理之中，不出乎他的意料。

在伊治的别墅里度过的三天对山治来说就像做了一场噩梦，在他踏入噩梦之前，索隆还是个不愿吻他、不愿直视他，感觉很快就会把他给甩了的约会对象。山治不确定对方知道了多少有关自己过去的秘密，在别墅里又猜到了多少。他不敢问，也不想问。

索隆浑身浴血站在房门口向他伸出右手的画面，他从多日的昏睡中醒来后也依然清晰的记得，那只独眼中的杀伐之气犹如利剑，只需被看上一眼就会牢牢钉住灵魂。

那是山治第一次见索隆用长刀，伊万科夫当初警告他时曾说过索隆是“一只来自地狱的恶鬼”，山治从噩梦中被唤醒时所见的画面确实跟恶鬼图没两样，独眼中的怒火即代表地狱业火，沾血的长刀则代表着生命的收割。

可正是这只恶鬼，将山治从真正的人间地狱里拯救出来，山治对他多了一份信任，多了一份依赖，唯独没有恐惧。

而现在，这只凶神恶煞的“恶鬼”坐在床边的椅子上，面对着床上昏昏欲睡的病号陷入沉默，拘谨的搓捏着自己的手指，思考着该如何开启一个新的话题。

这一系列的事件发生之后，两人之间的关系就变得微妙起来。他们平时聊天的机会不多，交缠过后面对面躺着，随口聊上几句也会很快被困意阻断。如今这个状态总不能脱了衣服做爱，还没做完前戏山治估计就要先去见上帝，病号更不可能爬起来去给护工做饭，他们也就没了第三样共同的话题。

意识到自己之前和山治维持关系的方式只能靠肉体接触，索隆感到有些沮丧，因为这很有可能证明了他是个下半身思考的动物。而这或许就是他的本质，只不过他一直不在意罢了。

在五年前悬赏金额就超过三百万的传闻中的冷血杀手为想不出一个小小的新话题而发愁时，床上的病号轻轻翻了个身，苍白的右手垂到床沿外，手腕处的皮肤下显现出蜿蜒的青色血管，脆弱又坚韧的生命力正在其中缓缓流淌。

索隆握住那只手想把它塞回被子里，却发现触摸到的温度很烫，虽然一直寸步不离的坐在这里守着，他的粗心还是让他错过了一些重要的细节。

他坐到床边紧挨着裹紧被子蜷缩成一团的山治，摸了摸他的额头，然后拿过床头的电子体温计给他量了一下体温。他发烧了。

黑医说过一旦出现发烧症状就要立马联系他，非正规场所的外伤手术消毒条件有限，任何一道伤口感染都有可能让伤势恶化。

索隆伸手想去搭在椅背上的外套里拿手机，身体才刚探过去一半，就感觉腰部传来一道反向阻力，他低下头，看到病号的胳膊不知什么时候缠了上来，而且还有越缠越紧的趋势。

虚高的体温让山治冷得发抖，刚才裹着被子靠自身的热量调节体温还远远不够，他把靠近自己的另一个热源当成了依靠，整张脸埋进索隆不怎么柔软也不怎么舒适的肚子享受着温暖。

迫于无奈，索隆只好尽可能的伸直手臂用指尖去把外套勾到手里，从兜里翻出手机，拨通了那个近几日骚扰过无数次的号码，向对方简要说明了一下情况。

事务所离公寓的路程不远，罗应该很快就能过来。

短暂的通话完毕之后，索隆挂断电话，当他的注意力从通讯的另一端重新回到身处的环境中时，闷在腹部的潮湿的呼吸就变成了他最在意的东西。发烧的病号连呼出的气息都是滚烫的，凌乱的金发从索隆的视角看下去就像一颗长在自己衣服上的金色毛球，他举着手机愣在原处，不确定自己是该挣脱出去还是该做点什么。

山治应该是醒着的，止痛药的剂量按医嘱减少之后，他已经没那么嗜睡了。

犹豫再三，索隆坐着没动，他把手机扔回椅子上，习惯性的想要触摸山治的金发，只触到发梢就又缩了回来，最后只将手搭在他肩头，然后小声说：“你的医生朋友马上就到。”

“嗯。”山治的口鼻蒙在衣料之间，声音沉闷的回应了一声。

他果然醒着。

肢体上的亲昵行为一旦离开了“性”，就变了一种味道，索隆虽然不知道该怎么应对，却并不讨厌这样的亲近。他的手指在山治肩头摩挲着，问他：“想喝水吗？我去给你倒点水。”

山治摇了摇头，鼻尖隔着布料磨蹭皮肤弄得他有些痒。

病号还需要什么样的照顾？索隆实在想不出来了。他自己受伤时只需要吃、喝、睡这三件事，酒可以麻痹他的神经，减轻他的痛感，大量的食物和长时间的睡眠可以帮助他尽快恢复体力。山治睡得已经够久了，又没胃口吃东西，那他还需要什么？酒吗？

手掌下感受到的体温热量惊人，散发热度的源头却冷得发抖，索隆对此束手无策。

山治微微偏过头，露出一只眼睛看向上方，用发颤的声音说：“我好冷…”

求助的眼神瞬间敲醒了陷入无措的大脑，不管是药物作用还是被高热烧坏了脑袋让山治表现出了一丝脆弱，只需一个眼神的提示就能让索隆明白自己是被需要的。

他脱掉鞋将两条腿收到床上，倚靠着床头坐好之后，像搬运一件精贵又易碎的瓷器，小心翼翼搬动着山治随处都有可能被磕碰出痛觉的身体，让他枕着自己的胸膛躺好，然后用手臂环抱住他，把所有的体温都分享出去。

“现在呢？”索隆低着头问。

整个后背被另一道热量紧贴着，山治动了动肩膀调整为更舒服的躺卧姿势，仰起头往上看去，回答道：“好多了。”

两道目光就这么交汇在一起，谁也没有躲开。

虽然意识确实烧得有些糊涂，但山治想得明白这是件值得惊讶的事。这个冷硬得像铁板的男人是从什么时候开始愿意直视他的？是因为看他太可怜了所以想赏给他一些温暖吗？

一时的温暖好像也不错。山治这样想着，收回目光，缩着肩膀把自己藏进被窝更深处，只留出一双眼睛注视着卧室门外昏暗的灯光。

索隆的体温一向很高，他就像个有用不完的动力的能源体，仿佛永远都不见衰竭的迹象。山治汲取着他的能源，裹在被子里的手则摸索着攀上他的手背，然后把玩起他的手指，在等待医生上门看诊的时间里百无聊赖的说：“喂，绿藻头。”

“嗯？”

“给我讲讲你过去的事吧。”山治提议道。

索隆听到这话沉默了片刻，山治以为他是在酝酿一个故事的开头，结果等了半天只等来一句：“我的过去很无聊，没什么可讲的。”

骗人。山治闷闷不乐的想，然后换了一种问法接着问：“那你只需要告诉我，古伊娜是谁？”

有那个情报通人妖女王在背后坐镇，山治会知道这个名字也不奇怪。索隆将下巴搁在他的头顶上，反握住他越玩越过火的手指，说：“等你烧退了我再告诉你。”


	25. Chapter 25

(25)

山治还是像以前一样，从来不会主动跟人提起与伊治有关的过去，包括在别墅中的那三天。

同样的经历他不止有过一次，之前的两次都是他自己消化掉的，再重复一遍当然也没什么难。

他不主动提，索隆也不主动问，反正他看上去丝毫没受影响，除了偶尔眼神中会流露出倦意以及会看着某个空无一物的地方发呆之外，他的言行举止一切如常，这件事似乎就这么彻底翻过了一个新篇章。

黑医的医术比索隆想的要好，由于相识最初片面的坏印象，索隆一直以为他是个拿不到正规执业资格才会开地下诊所的二流医生，深入了解之后才知道他是在专业院校就读的高材生，临床经验的不足早在开诊所的这几年遭遇到的形形色色的病人身上补足了，说他比正规医生更专业也不为过。

在他定期登门的悉心治疗之下，山治的身体状况日渐好转，止痛药的剂量从每天一片降至每天半片，到现在已经停止服用了。

“你看，我的烧退了。”等到山治能下床走路之后，两米宽的双人床就彻底关不住他，左膝关节的损伤要两个月才能复原，他还只能一瘸一拐的走路。即便如此，也不妨碍他不厌其烦的跟在索隆身后，把体温计一再举到他眼前，给他看恢复正常的数字。

其实在处理完伤口感染的第三天山治的烧就退了，可每次要求索隆兑现承诺时，索隆只会伸手摸摸他的额头，然后边说他体温还是有点烫手边把他的脑袋推开，连个像样的推脱理由都不愿意想，这更加唤起了山治迎难而上的劲头。

在这段养伤时期，他们清醒着并且穿着衣服相处的时间比之前那几个月加起来还要多，脱离了游戏过程中控制与被控制的关系，山治发现索隆并不是一直都那么难相处。

了解的越多，他的胆子就越大了起来，索隆已经很久没有“惩罚”过他了，所以他就像好了伤疤忘了疼的小鬼一样，什么冒犯的事情都敢做。

他的状态简直不像个曾遭受痛苦摧残的病人，停止服用止痛药后应该会出现一段时间的戒断反应，他却每天都精神奕奕，兴头十足。

站在酒架前挑选餐后饮品的索隆在被言语加肢体骚扰了无数次之后，终于忍无可忍的转过身一把将骚扰者抱起来扛上肩头。手里的体温计险些掉在地上，山治连忙把它牢牢抓住，另一只手撑住索隆的后背，用右膝顶踹着他的肩膀挣扎，不满的抱怨道：“你弄疼我了！”

“疼就对了，知道疼就好好躺着养伤。”虽然黑医每次来都话中带刺的提醒索隆不能对病人动粗，偶尔限制一下人身自由还是可以的。他走进卧室，动作不那么温柔也算不上粗鲁的把山治扔进柔软的床垫和被子里，在山治想要再度起身时，用食指指尖点住他的肩膀，用下命令的口吻说：“躺下别动。”

只需往指尖上稍微施加一点推力，山治就老老实实躺了回去，就算眼神中充满了不安分，他的身体却在第一时间听从了指令。

如果放在以前，连眼神中的不安分都是不被允许的，但索隆现在对病人暂时放宽了标准。在山治躺好之后，他打算回酒架前继续为自己挑一瓶餐后酒，衣服却被拽住了。

只说躺着不许动，没说不许动手指吧？山治得寸进尺的扯住他的衣角，躺在床上仰视着他，眼睛像会发声一样把之前种种骚扰他的话又用眼神传递了一遍。

病人不能打也不能骂，稍微对他粗鲁一点他就要向那个把人教训得像条狗的黑医告状，索隆头疼的坐回床边，将抓着自己衣角的手指掰开握在手心里，低头看着山治得逞后满怀期待又要假装无辜的的眼睛：“为什么那么想知道？”

对啊，为什么？山治从没细想过这个问题。大概是因为自己的过去被人知道了，他就也想知道点儿别人的过去作为交换才能心理平衡，又或者只是单纯的好奇那段连伊万科夫都无从知晓的过往。心底里泛起的一点点醋意被其他更浓郁的气味所掩盖，导致他错过了真正的原因。

山治越过问题，催促着反问：“你到底讲不讲？”

索隆指着他的鼻子说：“讲完就不许再烦我了。”

“我保证。”山治举手发誓道，然后侧躺着扯过枕头舒舒服服枕在上面，架势仿佛是在等待一个睡前故事。

然而这个睡前故事与山治想象中的完全不同，他以为自己会听到一场轰轰烈烈的爱情故事，或是大起大落的悲欢离合，可索隆向他讲述的语气却始终很平淡，只当这是一段再宁静、再普通不过的人生经历。

索隆与古依娜的交集始于童年时期他们所在的那所孤儿院，无父无母的野孩子们相互陪伴，相互依赖，共同分享血泪和悲喜，虽然没有血缘关系，他们在当时却亲如姐弟。

后来古依娜被条件优渥的家庭收养，索隆则辗转于多个寄宿家庭，始终不被接纳，最后他自己选择了回归街头流浪，他们也就从此失去了联络。

经过街头残酷环境的打磨洗炼，索隆19岁时职业生涯就已经接近巅峰，在同行业里名声大噪，被一个财大气粗的本地黑帮委托刺杀一名敌对势力的要员。任务的困难程度一般，但再老练的杀手也避免不了失误，索隆的行动失败了，那次失误差点要了他的命。

而将他从绝境中拯救出来的，正是古依娜。

她利用大学暑期到养父的安保公司实习，打算偷溜进第一现场帮忙抓“坏人”的时候，刚好在途中撞见了身负重伤疲于奔命的索隆，然后想也不想的把他藏进后备箱带了出来。

在他之后养伤的那段时期里，她会定时给他送药送食物，给他最好的照顾，像是要把十年间缺失掉的亲情再弥补回来。

“我当时问过她：你知道我是做什么的吗？她说知道。我又问：那你为什么还要救我？你救了我可能会害更多人丧命。”索隆低头注视着山治的手掌，用指甲轻轻描画着掌纹的痕迹，山治正聚精会神的听着，感受到痒意缩了缩手，可是没能挣开。

索隆又接着说：“她说：别人的命我管不了，你就在我眼前，我总不能看着自己的弟弟血液流尽而死吧，我当然要救。”

“然后呢？”作为一个合格的聆听者，山治懂得该在哪里适时地引导着故事继续走下去。

“然后。”索隆顺着他的话接道：“她来探望我时总爱跟我聊她的理想，她的养父在她眼里就是英雄，所以她毕业以后也想做一样的事业。”

“她成功了吗？”

索隆没有直接回答这个问题，而是按照自己的思路继续说：“我的行动失败之后，那伙本地黑帮决定亲自动手，他们做事不够专业，但绝无失败的可能。”

山治忽然感觉手上传来一阵刺痛，索隆不知不觉间握紧了双手，指甲深深陷进他的掌心，可他再抬起头看时，索隆的表情却依然平静如初。

“一颗炸弹和爆炸引发的火灾可以解决一整栋楼的人，他们用了最麻烦，但最有效的方式完成了任务。”

掌心的疼痛让山治忍不住抽了口气，索隆听到抽气声低头看了看他，连忙放松手指的力道，用指腹揉了揉被自己掐出的凹痕，说：“她后来什么也没做成，因为她是火灾的遇难者之一。”

山治花了好几秒才回过味来，惊讶得无以复加，简直不敢回忆自己之前竟然用那么轻浮无赖的态度纠缠追问这件事：“抱歉，我没想到会是这样的事。”

“没关系，已经过去很多年了。”索隆平淡的语气像是与己无关。

这只恶鬼除了愤怒与欲望，把一切会显露人性软弱的情绪都藏进了面具里。

山治撑着枕头从床上坐起来，试着把话题从沉重的部分引开：“在这之后你就改行了？”

“后来我买下了她父亲的公司，接手了她想做却没机会做的生意。她在聊起自己的这个梦想时，最常对我说的一句话就是：别瞧不起保镖这个职业。”索隆直视着山治的眼睛，既是在复述古依娜的话，也是在借此倾诉自己的感慨：“她说，保护一个人远比伤害他要难多了，不信你可以试试。”

山治虽然捕捉到了一丝细微的眼神变化，却没能猜透索隆的想法，他只能推测那也许是怀念已逝亲友的悲伤所致，于是凑上去在索隆的嘴唇上亲吻了一下，算是给他点安慰，然后问出了心里最后一个疑问：“你的悬赏令一夕之间涨到三百万，跟这件事有关吗？”

轻轻的一啄显然不够让人满足，索隆抬起右手把手指插入金发之间，扣住山治的后脑勺更用力的吻了上去。

他们已经很久没有好好的接过吻了，在山治养伤期间，索隆只能趁着他睡着时极轻的触碰几下他的嘴唇，既不解渴也不饱足，现在一旦开关开启，他就忍不住想要更多的接触。

“我先干掉了那个本地黑帮的老大。”索隆利用接吻的间隙回答道：“在他们放出悬赏令之后，又解决掉了帮派里剩下的那群杂碎。”

具有复仇快感的回忆画面燃起了索隆眼中的杀戮欲，与他近距离对视的山治被这份危险又凶悍的气势吸引，呼吸微微变得急促起来。他跨开两条腿坐上索隆的大腿，想要进行点儿更亲密的肢体接触，可是还没坐稳就被整个托抱起来放回了床上。

一向索取无度的侵略者今天拥有着难得的自制力，索隆犹豫不决的回避道：“你的伤还没好。”

主动求欢却吃了闭门羹，山治索性直接抬起胳膊搂住索隆的脖子，盯着他的眼睛继续循循善诱：“我们可以做点…不会让我受伤的事。”

“受伤”这个词的刺耳程度不亚于黑医那天早上说的“添新伤”，就算在当事人看来，他所给予的性爱也一定与伤害有关。

不伤害的话他能做得尽兴吗？连他自己都不确定。

努力压制住的那点儿兴致也一下子就被浇灭了，索隆推开山治，起身去衣橱里抱出晚上打地铺用的寝具。

“故事听完了，早点睡吧。”

山治看他不太高兴，还以为是自己说的话惹对方不满意，连忙改口：“稍微疼一点也没关系，或者...只要不留伤痕，不被罗看出来就行。”

“我就在客厅，有需要可以喊我过来。”索隆置若罔闻的抱着被子走出卧室，现在山治的状况已经好转许多，晚上用不着他再陪在床边了。

山治跪坐在床上看向卧室门外的背影，张了张嘴，最终把更多委曲求全不像样的话咽了回去。

他又做错事了？他的伤还没好，想对他做全套会不会太过分了点？

还是说，对方连跟他上床的兴趣都没有了？


	26. Chapter 26

（26）

在相对柔软的沙发上睡一整夜竟然还不如躺在床边的地板上睡得安稳，到了凌晨后半段才好不容易睡熟，早上被手机震动声吵醒时索隆眼睛酸乏得几乎快要睁不开。

不用看他就知道是谁打来的，知道他这个常用联系号码的人屈指可数，最近总在清晨把他吵醒的准是那个一看就严重睡眠不足的黑眼圈医生。

他在茶几上摸索着找到震动源，闭着眼按下接听键，听到对面说：“他的状况怎么样？”

索隆慢慢睁开眼睛，掀开薄毯坐了起来，看向卧室内的双人床，以他的角度只能看见床上隆起一团的羽绒被。没有被客厅里的响动吵醒，山治应该睡得很熟。

于是索隆压低声音向电话另一头汇报：“他挺好的。这么早打来什么事？没事的话我挂了。”

“废话，打给你当然有事。”

如果罗不是个医术高超的医生，山治正需要他的话，索隆绝对不会允许有人用这种语气对自己说话。他现在只能忍气吞声的把脏话咽回肚子里，穿上拖鞋从沙发上站起来，边用一只手捏揉着僵硬的肩膀边走进浴室。

“按我最后一次开给你的止痛药数量和山治的服用量来计算，停药之后你们手里应该还剩一瓶半没有吃完。最近供货商那边缺货，我这里下午急着要用。”

“你等一会儿，我找找看。”索隆用清水拍了拍脸振作精神，走向对面的书房在记忆中存放药瓶的纸袋里翻找起来。

山治最近伤口愈合的状况不错，最初那段时间需要大把大把吞服的药物早就遵照医嘱停止服用，连后续的营养药都停用了一段时间。索隆太久没有过来拿药，已经有点记不清止痛药放在了哪个地方。

他把袋子里的药瓶挨个清点一遍，只找到两个止痛药的空药瓶，拿起其中一个举在眼前，说：“你是不是记错了？我这里一颗都没剩下。”

“不可能，我每天都会记录他的用药量，绝对不会出错。”电话那头的黑医语气笃定。

如果不是特殊情况，索隆是不愿打扰病人休息的，他转身走向卧室，说：“我问问那个卷眉毛，他应该比我更清楚。”

一直走到床边，索隆也没能看到那颗金色的毛茸脑袋，平时山治睡觉偶尔会把自己整个团进被窝里，于是他拽住被角将被子向下掀开，里头却是空的。

他的心脏猛地一缩，接着加快了跳速。

“喂，怎么样了？”手机里传来罗困惑的声音。

然而索隆现在已经全然没了应付另一个人的心思，他随口回了句“我找到了再打给你”，挂断电话，开始在公寓的每一个房间寻找山治的身影。

浴室没有，书房没有，阳台没有，储物间也没有，病人彻底从这栋公寓消失了。他身上的伤还没好透，膝关节的伤势更是走不了太久的路，他能去哪呢？

不知为什么，索隆心里忽然冒出一个奇怪的念头，他走到卧室的窗前掀开窗帘，透过落地玻璃向楼下看去。

公寓楼前的绿化带空无一人，胡思乱想造成的紧张感倏地松懈下去。

他也不明白自己为什么会产生这样的念头，可能是因为病人恢复得实在太顺利，看起来一切正常，反而一直让他隐隐觉得不太正常。

被突发状况搅乱的情绪逐渐稳定下来，索隆这才想起应该先试着给山治打个电话，然而电话刚拨通就被挂断了，他正要接着打第二次，客厅的玄关方向传来了开门声。

索隆循着声音走出去，看到本应该躺在床上好好休息的病人正站在门口换拖鞋，脚边放着一包被塞满的购物袋，房门钥匙和手机被他随手放在了鞋柜上。

“你去哪了？”索隆捏了捏拳头，冷着脸问。

“去了一趟对街的超市，买了些食材。”山治语气轻松的回答道，似乎对自己突然一声不响玩失踪的行为不以为意。“每天吃你煮的东西，老子嘴里都快尝不出味道了，今天改善一下伙食怎么样？”

即便已经努力克制情绪，索隆的声音里仍透露出几分怒意，他质问道：“出门前为什么不告诉我一声？”

自从把山治从那栋别墅里带回来，他们就每日每夜一刻不离的在一起。索隆当时有多愤怒，他的占有欲就有多强烈，病人虚弱无力蜷缩在床上哪也去不了时，他的占有欲还仅仅只是以保护欲的形式宣泄出来，一旦山治恢复了行动力可以自由来去，意识到自己即将失去百分之百的控制权后，索隆的警觉性忽然被唤醒了。

“我看你睡得正熟，不想打搅你。”也许是反应迟钝，也许是在刻意忽视对方明显要发怒的态度，山治换好鞋，拎起购物袋从索隆身边经过，径直走进厨房：“我买了牛肉和鸡蛋，还有洋葱、甘蓝和南瓜，想不想喝南瓜汤？”

山治走路时跛脚的姿势尤为明显，养伤期间食欲不佳，体型迅速消瘦让他的肩背看上去窄了一圈。由于索隆不会清洗衣物上的血迹，他回来时穿的血衣全部被焚烧处理，现在只能穿着从衣柜里翻出来的大一号的运动服，看着就像小孩偷穿了大人的衣服。

他把购物袋放在桌子上，挑拣出制作早餐需要用的食材，剩下的则挨样放进冰箱里码放整齐。

索隆走到厨房门口，想发火又不得不隐忍下来，对方不是他唯唯诺诺的奴隶，他必须学会控制自己糟糕的脾气。稍微斟酌了一下用词，他用比较平和的语气说：“想要什么你可以告诉我，我去帮你买。”

山治从碗架里拿下一只空碗，往里面打进两个生鸡蛋，头也不抬的说：“我只是想顺便出去走走，不用征得谁的同意吧？”

如果前面那些忽视行为可以看作是无心之举的话，山治最后说出的话就是实打实的刻意冒犯了。

索隆迈步跨进厨房，一把捏住山治缠着绷带的手腕，装着生鸡蛋的碗从他手指间掉落进水池里，蛋液倾洒出了一大半。

山治被索隆激烈的动作吓了一跳，向后倒退一步挣动起自己的胳膊，然而手臂力量的悬殊加上伤势对体力的削弱，他的挣扎根本毫无作用。他咬了咬牙，抬头看向索隆的眼睛，眼神里的惊慌是索隆从未直面过的。他用发颤的声音提醒道：“你弄疼我了。”

在山治受伤以前，他从来都不会对索隆表现出惧意，无论是遭受鞭打还是被限制自由，他都表现得像是能承受住世间所有的痛苦，顶多在被惩罚得太狠时会有点委屈，但那通常近似于地位平等的情侣之间的撒娇调情。

难得一见的慌张表情刺痛了索隆的神经，山治这两个月以来的言行举止过于正常，导致他总是忘记眼前的病人还处在脆弱的恢复期。沸腾的怒意逐渐冷却，索隆慢慢松开手指，山治立马捂着被捏疼的地方倒退几步远远躲开。

只要稍微放任自己被情绪支配，索隆就会变回易怒的加害者，这是他的天性和习惯。他低着头说了一句“抱歉”，转身走出厨房，打算暂时与山治保持安全距离。

索隆一直都清楚自身性格上的缺陷，他虽然能明了自己的爱意，却始终无法掌握正确的表达方式。

当他的手指握得太松时会担心对方从指间溜走，握得太紧又担心对方被他捏碎了骨骼，畏首畏尾的相处就快要把他的耐心消磨到了极限，好在被山治的蓝眼睛注视着的时候他还能保持冷静。

他走进浴室来到盥洗池前，打开水龙头用双手接起一捧水泼在脸上，然后抬起头从镜子里观察着自己的表情。他的眉角和鼻尖不断往下滴着水珠，被打湿的五官冷得几乎要结出冰霜。让这张脸笑一下到底他妈的有多难？

索隆握了握拳头忍住一拳击碎镜子的冲动，拿起牙刷开始清晨的洗漱，在这过程中细细捕捉着浴室外的动静，听见厨房里又响起了准备早餐的声音。

过了差不多三分钟的时候，山治从厨房走出来，穿过客厅走进书房，在经过浴室门口时并没有向里面多看一眼。索隆也故意没有看他，刷完牙之后拿起剃须刀准备刮胡子，然而刚拔下盖子就停止了动作。

索隆这时想起了罗刚才打给他的电话，他心里其实一直埋着一丝隐隐的怀疑，只不过与山治面对面相处时的手足无措让他没机会去验证自己的猜测。他放下剃须刀，把水龙头的水流开到最大，双脚从拖鞋里抽出来，借由水声的掩护光着脚走出浴室，无声的移动向能看到书房内部的方向。

山治站在摆放药袋的桌子边，从宽大的运动服兜里掏出两只装满药片的崭新药瓶放进纸袋，并且把空药瓶拿出来塞回兜里。在轻手轻脚的做完这一系列动作之后，他回过头想要确认自己没有被发现，却看见索隆正站在身后的客厅里直直的盯着他，顿时慌了手脚，下意识的伸手捂住衣兜。

索隆的脸上看不出什么明显的表情，这正是让山治感到不安的地方。他不急不缓的走到山治面前，伸手去拽他的手腕：“你藏着什么东西？”

“没什么…”山治始终低着头不敢直视索隆的眼睛，转身躲了一下却没能躲开，捂着衣兜的手指被对方一根一根掰开，一个隐藏多日的糟糕秘密即将暴露在他人眼前。

索隆从他的兜里拿出那两只空药瓶扔在地上，又从更深处掏出一只新药瓶，棕红色的半透明塑胶瓶子里塞满了白色的药片，索隆当然认得，这是罗之前开给他的那种止痛药。

他把药瓶举在山治眼前，语气严厉的问：“你早上偷跑出去就是为了跟人交易这个？”

见山治不吭声，索隆用左手捏住他的下巴强迫他抬起头来直视自己，加重了语气，咬着牙一字一顿的接着问：“回答我，你还在偷偷服用止痛药，对吗？”


	27. Chapter 27

（27）

以前为了忘掉伊治带给自己的痛苦，山治尝试过很多种方法，抽烟、酗酒、用刀片摧残自己的身体，或者大量的完成工作，用杀戮的刺激来抵消精神上的压力，一个人孤单的去应付这些心理问题的时候，他可以咬着牙扛到最后，一直以来他都是这么干的。

可是一旦身边出现了另一个人可以倚靠，他的抗压能力就被削弱了，他会止不住的想要获得关爱，想要获得更多的关注。

索隆的存在对于他来说就是一剂精神毒药，把他变成了连他自己都觉得厌恶的可怜虫。

对止痛药产生的依赖性将意志力的薄弱暴露无遗，男人的自尊心让山治耻于面对这件事，目光闪烁不定的逃离向别处，恨不得竖起全身的刺做出防御。他握住索隆捏得他下颌骨生疼的手，抗拒的说：“吃不吃药是我自己的事，你又不是医生，你有什么资格管我？”

索隆再也压抑不住自己心中的怒火，将药瓶狠狠砸在墙上，挥拳朝着山治的脑袋揍了过去。

山治吓得一缩脖子，眯起眼睛准备好承受这挟裹着风声的一拳，然而那只拳头仅仅只是擦着他的耳边掠过，重击在他身后的墙壁上，将装饰墙角的实木板砸出一个参差的缺口，沾着血的碎屑飞溅在他的肩膀和头发上，他睁开眼睛，惊讶的看着像头发狂的野兽一样愤怒不已却又努力克制着自身行为的索隆，听到他说：“我没资格谁有资格？”

威胁性的一拳将山治好不容易竖起来的尖刺摧折殆尽，对方身上散发出的压迫感让他在气势上矮了一大截，他背贴着墙壁缩起肩膀，两只手无措的垂在身侧，低着头小声辩解道：“我...我只是还觉得疼。”

索隆没心思去管手指上滴落的血迹，眉心拧作一团，咄咄逼人的问道：“哪里疼？”

山治犹豫着伸手指向至今无法打直的左膝，又指了指手肘内侧的缝合伤口，其实这些地方虽然还会隐隐作痛，却早已恢复到了不需要止痛药就可以忍受的程度。罗是个很有经验的医者，该什么时候停药他的判断力准没错，索隆当然也清楚这一点，所以他知道山治在撒谎。

他握住山治的手肘，拇指按在缝线的伤疤上，再次问道：“再回答一遍，哪里疼？”

柔软的疤痕组织被指腹按得缺血发白，伤口已经愈合得不会再裂开，内部的损伤却依然还在。剧痛让山治的身体颤抖起来，眼睛里开始闪出湿润的光，他倔强的咬住嘴唇把眼泪憋了回去，右手慢慢抬起来指向自己的心口，小声回答：“这里。”

只有在吃药的时候浑身上下的疼痛感才会消失，药效可以带给他快乐，可以驱散压力，驱散紧张，驱散缠绕在心脏上啃噬血肉的毒蛇，让他暂时忘却毒牙插进心室里的痛不欲生，享受到一时半刻的安宁生活。

他明知道对药物的依赖不会让他获得真正的解放，可这已经是他被逼入绝境时唯一能抓住的求生办法。他有想过去向其他人寻求帮助，可是每天生活在他身边的人却一直对他的情绪和需求不管不问，他何必要倒贴上去自讨没趣呢？

在一时脆弱的表明了自己的心理障碍之后，山治立马就后悔了，他的手重新垂下去，低头盯着地板，只想快点熬过这次冲突。今天早上该按时服用的那份药他还没来得及吃，面对着眼前的困境，他的药瘾又发作了，焦躁感和随之而来痛苦正如千万只行军蚁一样啃咬着他的骨头。

他的目光投向滚落在地板上的那只破裂的药瓶，里面的白色药片洒得到处都是，那是他花了三倍的价钱从熟识的黑市商贩手里买来的，每一颗药片对他来说都弥足珍贵。

索隆顺着他的目光看向地上的药瓶，猜测出他的想法之后，直接搂住他的腰把他抱起来，走出书房进入卧室，把他重重的丢在了床上。

在看到山治指向自己心口的时候，索隆忽然想明白了一件事，他自以为不去揭开山治的伤疤就是对他的保护，可是他错了。

无论他碰还是不碰，山治心理所承受的伤害一直都在那里，一道肉眼不可见的伤痕靠着自身的自愈机能缓慢愈合，表面上生出嫩色的新肉，其实内里早已发炎感染，如果不能及时将腐败的烂肉切除下来，就算它能随着时间的推移自行痊愈，丑陋的疤痕却会永远留存在原处，变成一道无法从心头抹去的痕迹。

索隆不希望山治再记得留下这道伤疤的人，他要确保自己的痕迹覆盖满山治的心脏、思维以及全部的意志。他坐在床边，拉开运动服的拉链把过于宽松的外套剥了下来。

山治不明白他想做什么，以为他是要用强制的性行为来惩罚自己，抗拒的推开他的手，翻身准备逃开，结果却被拽住头发按回了原位。

力量上对抗不过，山治只好又踢又踹的激烈挣扎起来：“你要干什么？我他妈现在不想做，你走开！”

索隆一言不发的用剥下来的运动外套牢牢绑住山治的双手，把它们拴在床柱上，然后撕开穿在里面的背心，再接着又脱掉了下身的裤子和内裤。一些愈合状况较差或者伤势过重的地方还缠着绷带，索隆耐着性子把绷带一条一条解开，形状不一的伤痕一道接着一道裸露出来。

比起被有过许多次亲密行为的约会对象看到自己赤裸的身体，山治更不希望被对方看到那些密集的伤痕，因为每一道痕迹都代表着一次痛苦和屈辱，这简直就像是被人看着自己被强奸的全过程。他夹紧双腿，扭过头把脸埋进枕头，恨不得让身体深深陷进床垫永远的藏在里面。

索隆在解完全身的绷带之后，捏住下巴将他的脸扳向自己，弯下腰轻轻给了他一个吻。

嘴唇上柔软的触感和对方呼吸的气味让山治瞬间安静下去，狂跳不止的心脏逐渐趋于镇定，连焦躁感都随之慢慢消褪了。

这一次接吻的时间被索隆拉得很长，他现在已经掌握了安抚住山治的方法，只用一些简单又甜蜜的奖励就可以让受到惊吓的小动物变得乖巧听话。在他的嘴唇从山治的唇上离开时，山治彻底恢复了平静，潮湿的蓝眼睛紧盯着他，眼神中表现出绝对的顺服，似乎对他做出的一切行为都不会再抗拒。

索隆用手指抚上他胸前的一道鞭伤，问他：“这里是被什么东西弄伤的？”

指尖蹭过新生的皮肤，制造出难耐的痒意，山治微微颤抖了一下，抿起嘴唇迟疑片刻，才缓慢的回答道：“皮带，被......皮带。”

只是说出简单的几个字，山治就仿佛用尽了力气，他闭上眼睛，被抽出这道伤痕的回忆画面在脑海中重新播放了一遍，他下意识的蜷缩起来想要躲避并不存在的鞭打，又被索隆拽着手脚掰开身体。

索隆就是要让他自己去揭开那些腐烂的伤疤，让他去直面当初的伤害，他会陪着他，帮他把每一道伤口都完完全全清理干净。

指尖沿着胸口继续下移，指向左侧的肋下，这里原本有一块大面积的皮下出血，现在淤血已经散得差不多了，只留下一块拳头大小的淤青。索隆接着问：“这里呢？”

被高尔夫球杆的金属杆头反复重击腹部的剧痛又回到了山治的感知里，他的身体开始加剧颤抖，紧张得快要无法呼吸，额头渗出的汗水汇聚成细流沿着鬓角滑落，死死咬紧牙关不愿再发出声音。

索隆抚摸着山治的脸颊，用拇指插入唇缝撬开牙关，让他能够大口吸入空气，另一只手继续向下移至左膝，低下头抵住他的额头，固执的追问道：“这里呢？回答我。”

山治心有怨愤的咬住索隆的手指，却又不敢咬得太过用力，感受到贴近的气息后他慢慢睁开眼睛，近距离与索隆的独眼对视着。

被迫自揭伤疤的行为让他千疮百孔的心脏变得鲜血淋漓，索隆就像在喝他的血吃他的肉，把那些早已感染变质的血肉嚼碎了吞食进属于恶鬼的肚子里。

山治渐渐明白了索隆的意图，但他不确定这样的方法是否真的奏效，只能迫于无奈的顺着对方的意回答：“他用鞋跟踩了我的左腿，很多次。”

每说出一次答案，就是在思想里重播一次回忆，山治甚至还清楚的记得他的哥哥是如何跳起来把整身的重量全部施加在他的膝关节上，并且嘲笑他反正也不需要这双除了跪着和夹住男人的腰以外全无用处的腿。

当他被脑海中的声音再次刺伤时，索隆从他的眼睛里看出了恐惧。索隆认得这个眼神，在那栋别墅里，山治看着他的哥哥时露出的正是这样的眼神。

在引出山治心底最深层的恐惧之后，疗程马上就可以进入最终阶段。放置在左膝上的手掌沿着大腿内侧慢慢移动向双腿之间，索隆将手指伸向那个他许久都没有触摸的地方，直白的问：“这里也被他碰过了吗？”

一直处于危崖边缘的情绪彻底被推入深渊，山治再次激烈挣扎起来，扭头躲开索隆的目光，夹起双腿，身体侧躺着紧紧蜷缩成一团，什么也不想回答，只是摇了摇头。

索隆的手指改为从后方伸进臀缝，指尖触碰穴口时能明显感觉到那里有一道突起的疤痕，把山治带回来之后他从没仔细看过这处撕裂伤，但从山治当时双腿间的出血量他就可以想象。他用两根手指将夹紧的臀肉拨开，刚要低下头查看，山治的腰就像离水的鱼一样弹了起来，背贴着床面藏起了自己的屁股。

“别看，求你了。”山治哽咽着乞求道，眼中盈满的泪水眼看着就要涌出眼眶。

索隆觉得自己简直恶劣透了，但他还是硬着心肠继续问：“那你好好的回答我，这里被他碰过了吗？”

受伤后的恢复期里山治一滴眼泪都没流过，就算是躺在临时诊床上被医生的手术针穿刺伤口，他也咬着牙忍耐到了失去意识的前一刻。他的顽强既是他的保护壳，也是让他一步一步把自己逼入绝境的帮凶。

现在，他的壳被敲碎了，眼泪像决了堤一样涌出来，大滴大滴的顺着脸颊滚落。他抽噎着回答：“碰过了，他...插进来过。”

只是让山治哭出来还不够达到目的，索隆用手臂架起他的腿，食指伸进后穴，沿着愈合的撕裂伤慢慢推进内部：“喜欢被他这么对待吗？”

虽然并不讨厌正侵入自己身体的人，山治此刻却抗拒着一切跟性有关的行为，他害怕自己会将索隆跟那个人的形象联想在一起，穴肉紧缩着想把手指推出去，用力摇了摇头：“不喜欢。”

“那为什么要听话？”手指整根插入之后在后穴里轻轻抽动起来，每当山治想要挣脱，索隆就会按住他的腰让他动弹不得，然后抽送的速度越来越快，逼迫他去回忆被侵犯的感觉。

“因为…”山治想不出一段具体的话来描述原因，只有亲身经历过他所经历的事的人才能明白。手指摩擦内壁产生的快感让他的双腿微微发抖，赤裸的皮肤泌出了一层薄汗。

这是他第一次在没有伴随着伤害的性快感中感受到痛苦，这种痛苦比肉体的惩罚更能摧残他的意志，他咬紧嘴唇边哼出呻吟声边越哭越凶，眼泪扭曲了视线，他几乎就要看不清索隆的脸，也就不能确定对方是否对他软弱又放荡的样子露出了厌恶的表情。

“以后还会听他的话吗？”索隆添加进第二根手指用力向深处一顶， 山治立马挺起腰，低低的叫了一声，适应了两根手指同时插入的抽送，抬起的腰才又落回床上。

不用过多思考，他就摇着头回答：“不会了。”

在他乖巧的回答完这些问题之后，索隆就只剩下了一个问题。他扣紧山治的大腿，指尖顶弄的幅度变得粗鲁又激烈，趁此机会问：“那你回答我，以后你只听谁的话？”

山治张开嘴喘了一口气，却并没有说出答案。他不确定自己是否已经做好了彻底臣服于另一个人的准备，对他拥有绝对控制权的人一旦随心所欲的对待他，那就等同于让他从一座地狱迈入另一座地狱。

他转过脸在自己的胳膊上蹭掉满眼的泪水，用很轻的音量小心翼翼的说：“绿藻头。”

这是他们第一次发生关系时随口约定好的安全词，只要一喊出来，一切会让他感到不适的行为就必须停止了。

索隆没料到他会直接叫停，以前无论玩得多过火山治都没喊出过安全词，这一次他应该是真心的想要拒绝。

索隆怔愣了片刻，情绪由愤怒转为困惑，又由困惑转为失望，最终归于平静，默默抽出手指，扯开了捆绑在山治手腕上的衣服。

按理来说他应该狠狠发一次火，山治甚至已经做好了承受他怒火的心理准备，然而事情却结束得异常顺利。

索隆从床头桌的纸抽盒里抽出几张纸巾帮山治擦干净脸上的泪痕，托起他的手腕查看刚才激烈挣扎时有没有弄裂手臂上的伤口，在做完这些事情之后，他抬手摸了摸山治的脸颊，问他：“哭出来是不是舒服多了？”

手心传递出的温度穿透皮肤渗进血液，沿着血管一直奔流进心脏。刚擦净的眼泪再度将视野扭曲成了模糊的一团，山治用力撞进索隆怀里紧紧搂着他，把脸埋进他的肩膀，放任泪水涌出眼眶。


	28. Chapter 28

(28)

作为一个从记事起就在孤儿院长大，十几岁流落街头开始靠武力谋生的人，索隆从未品尝过亲情的温暖，也从不向往爱情和友谊，身边的工作伙伴来了又换，床伴的名字至今没记住几个。

他这辈子还没花心思去安慰过谁，遇见山治以后，他的习惯正在一件接着一件被迫改变。

他不确定这到底是好是坏，他只知道当山治靠进他怀里，把他的衣服哭湿了一大片，毫无保留的对他展露出脆弱的一面时，他是真心的感到高兴，而且心里产生了一股比强硬的占有更加充实的满足感。

他刚开始的时候甚至都不确定自己懂不懂什么是爱情，那些满溢于心口疯长的占有欲和保护欲没准只是他想要征服一个经常不服管教的臣服者时被激发出的好胜心理。但是现在他确定了，他是真的爱着这个人的。

山治搂着他哭了差不多有十分钟，什么也不说什么也不做，除了时不时耸动几下肩膀之外，连哭声都是静止的。

肩头越来越湿，索隆制止自己去思考那里除了眼泪之外还有什么别的东西，一动不动的盯着床头上方洁白的墙壁，像个木头雕塑似的充当着靠垫和吸水海绵。

严厉的实施惩戒的时候他还能顺其自然的做出点作为奖励的温柔事，真要安慰人时反倒有些拘谨，始终摆放在大腿上的两只手稍微抬起来想要做点什么，最终又放了下去。

山治感觉到了他手部的动作，主动拎起他的两只胳膊环绕住自己的腰。

“我发现了一件事。”山治吸了吸鼻子，偏过头在索隆较干燥的领口蹭掉眼泪，小声嘟囔着：“有的时候你不是凶，只是笨而已。”

索隆的两只手搭在山治的后腰上，一时竟想不出反驳的话来，他就知道只要稍微给点好脸色怀里的家伙就会蹬鼻子上脸，可他现在已经没了为这种小事发脾气的立场。

他的肩膀往后挪了一点，低头看着山治哭得乱七八糟的脸，问他：“哭够了没？”

长时间把脸藏在另一个人的颈窝里，忽然失去遮蔽，山治就像怕见光的夜行动物一样低头躲避着光源和视线，从纸抽盒里胡乱抽出一堆纸巾，手忙脚乱的处理起自己的脸。等他再抬起头时泪痕已经被擦得干干净净，只不过眼眶和鼻头的通红却是纸巾没办法擦去的。

外壳被敲碎之后，始终藏在内里的生命就显现出了从不为人所见的柔软和脆弱，这引起了索隆的疼惜，让他想要更好的对待他，或是做点能让他开心的事。于是他用一只手捧起山治的脸，啄吻了一下他的嘴唇，说：“躺下休息吧，早饭我来做。”

然而山治只是摇了摇头，盯着索隆的眼睛看了一会儿，视线又慢慢下移落在嘴唇上，凑过去还给他一个同样轻的吻，说：“不需要，我不累。”

交汇的视线和贴近相融的呼吸往往是最能将无声的心意传达给彼此的有效途径，他们不需要过多的语言交流，或者肢体暗示，仅仅只是眼神中的讯号刚好接通，就热烈的吻在了一起。

他们已经被迫禁欲了将近两个月的时间，从最初不知餍足的肉体接触降格为连接吻都不敢吻得太用力的相处模式，索隆长时间压抑的欲望早就生长为一头急欲冲破囚笼的困兽，刚才抚摸过山治赤裸的皮肤，用手指插入过他的身体，还用一些糟糕的手段弄得他哭了出来，面对着他的眼泪，说不兴奋那是假的。

搭在后腰上的手沿着椎骨处的凹陷缓慢下移，贴近臀部边缘画着圈摩挲，索隆用另一只手扣住山治的后颈，歪过头加深了这个吻。

手掌的触摸动作是个直白的邀请，在意识到对方想要的不仅仅是一个吻之后，山治忽然表现得非常抗拒。他一方面渴求着把他紧紧抱在怀里的人，一方面又害怕接下来将会发生的事。

他的伤势虽然已经恢复了大半，心理上的负担却全部被引了出来，性爱过程中任何一次肉体或精神上的侵害都有可能是压垮他的最后一根稻草，他不断转开脸躲避嘴唇的追逐，同时两只手奋力推按着索隆的胸口想要拉开距离：“别这样，我刚才已经说了…”

在山治说出下半句话之前，索隆抬手捂住他的嘴，并且“嘘”了一声示意他不要说话，托着他的后腰把他放倒在床上，俯下身开始埋头亲吻他的侧颈。

捂在嘴上的手并没有太用力，山治有无数种方法可以挣脱掌控，就算他现在体力不济，真想拒绝的话对方休想从他身上捞到半点好处。可那只禁锢着他的手却让他像一只被戴上口笼的犬类，饲主只稍微抬头看了他一眼，他的挣扎就逐渐停止，焦躁的情绪也逐渐趋于稳定。

索隆先是尝试松开手，山治没有再出声，倚在枕头上静静注视着他，眼神中依然充满了慌张和不甘愿。

这样的状况如果发生在一个月以前，索隆或许还会因为对自己的怀疑而产生犹豫，可他现在已经完全想好该怎么做了。

他拉开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出一把短刀，把刀柄塞进山治手里之后拔下刀鞘扔在地上，直视着山治的眼睛郑重的说：“如果我做了什么让你感到不舒服的事，你可以还在我身上。”

山治茫然的握着刀消化着这句话的意思，索隆已经俯下身继续亲吻他的胸口，嘴唇挨近左胸前的一处鞭伤，张口咬上伤痕表面新生的皮肤。

山治微微颤抖了一下，啃咬的力道虽然有些疼，却也很舒服。接着他感觉到有一双手将他的大腿分向两边，两根手指轻车熟路的插进后穴抽动起来。

本不该用来承欢的部位已经许久没有被光顾，仅能接纳两根手指的松弛度还远远不够，为了避免初愈的伤口再次撕裂，索隆耐着性子为山治做起了开拓。

以往索隆做爱时总是表现得狂野又强硬，落在山治身上的大部分都是会印上齿痕的啃咬，兴致来了就把他按在床上直接插入，全然不会顾及他的感受。

此时得到细心的照料，山治一时还有些不习惯，他看了看自己手里锋利的短刀，想起索隆刚才对他说的那句奇怪的宣言，不知道为什么有些想笑。

在被手指捅弄得浑身发热又舒适无比时，山治把短刀放在床头桌上，腾出手来揪住索隆的衣领把他拉向自己，主动吻了上去，另一只手沿着肌肉结实的胸腹一路向下抚摸，伸进棉质睡裤的裤腰里握住了索隆半勃的性器。那个部位如印象中一样发热烫手，他收拢五指只能堪堪环握住尚未完全成型的茎体，上下套弄着给予回馈。

索隆看了一眼被扔在桌上的短刀，又收回目光看向山治的眼睛。他没想过要做什么信任度的测试，当山治放下刀，将自己完完全全交付给他的时候，就是对他的足够信任。

作为对这份信任的奖励，添加进第三根手指后他抽动得更加卖力，指头在愈发湿润的后穴里推揉翻搅，专攻向肠壁下敏感的腺体。没多久山治就被他弄得腰酥腿软，蓝眼睛里腾起水汽，夹紧颤抖不止的双腿，大腿内侧贴着他的腰不安分的来回磨蹭，情不自禁哼出的鼻音就像是在对他倾诉着欲求。

从坦然面对自己与众不同的性癖开始，已经过去了数个年头，索隆近几年很少尝试会让他觉得枯燥无趣的普通的性爱方式，他刚才一度担心少了对人实施惩戒的步骤自己会硬不起来。然而山治温热的手掌抚慰着他的关键部位，手法粗糙的搓揉着敏感的龟头，动情的喘息声近在耳边时，他的一切担心就变成了多余，他的性器很快充血勃起，在山治手中越胀越大，甚至硬到了发疼的地步。

他压制住自己的冲动耐心完成了最后的准备工作，直到确认那个湿漉漉泛着水光的入口能顺利吞入他的尺寸才抽出手指，接着脱掉上身穿的T恤，扳动山治的腰臀想让他转过身去趴着，山治却拒绝了这个动作。

“我想看着你。”山治气喘吁吁的要求道。

索隆几乎是下意识的，不想让山治看到他做爱时意乱情迷的脸，平时他还可以稳稳控制住自己的面部表情装出一副不在意的样子，一旦跟山治结合在一起，陷入浓烈的情欲里不可自拔时，他恐怕就很难再隐藏了。

“你背后的伤还没好透，我只是不想弄疼你。”索隆找了个合适的理由辩解道，再一次强硬的扳动山治的身体把他翻了个面按在床上。

山治又自己翻过身来面对着他，态度坚决的按住他的手，说：“没关系，我可以忍着。”

眼神对峙了几秒，索隆无奈败下阵来，他搂着山治的腰，像抱一只骨骼轻巧的鸟一样把他过于清瘦的身体从床上抱起来，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上。

这样的姿势可以避免伤痕密布的后背与床单摩擦时造成的损伤，可是山治的左膝无法过多受力，索隆只能用手托住他的大腿，把他的屁股稍微抬高，昂扬翘起的阴茎抵进臀缝之间，贴着穴口蹭动。

被滚烫的器官触碰隐私部位的皮肤，山治像被烫伤了似的弓着腰瑟缩了一下，然后在索隆热切的眼神注视下面色潮红的抿起嘴唇，慢慢放松身体，也慢慢放松因为紧张而收缩的穴肉，接纳了尺寸硕大的硬物一点点向深处侵入。

“疼吗？”索隆问。

山治低着头没说话，只是摇了摇头。

他们之前曾进行过比这更色情也更淫欲的结合，可山治这一次却没来由的感到紧张，他总觉得有什么东西跟以前不一样了，他就像个从未品尝过情爱滋味的处男，对方任何一个眼神或动作都能让他脸红心跳。

前戏做得充足，整个插入的过程中山治没受什么苦，托在大腿上的手掌逐渐减轻力道，他的腰臀随之下落，将烫人的器官全部吞进体内，直至粗壮的根部契合的堵塞住穴口，他才像完成了一项艰巨的任务般松懈下去。

然而侵略者并不想赏给他多余的适应时间，索隆有力的双臂箍紧他的腰，手掌抓捏住他的臀瓣，带动他上下挺坐起伏。忽然激烈起来的摩擦让他忍不住惊喘出声，被颠动得飘摇不止，他只能用两只手牢牢攀附住索隆的肩膀，凶悍的肉刃像是要将他从中劈开一样激烈的抽送贯穿，一直延伸至内部的伤痕被撑开时虽然还会隐隐作痛，却远不能及快感带来的刺激强烈。

索隆这次没有捆缚他，也没有对他下达指令，仅仅只是拥抱着他由下往上狠狠撞进他的双腿之间，就让他感觉自己仍然是被掌控的。平日里每天用几十公斤重量的器材进行日常锻炼的手臂要摆弄他的身体实在易如反掌，索隆滚烫的体温腐蚀着他的心神，插在后穴里抽送进出的器官控制住他的灵魂，把他变成了被情欲支配的奴隶，那只独眼只要能像现在这样认真的盯着他，他就愿意为此做任何事。

攀在肩膀上的手移上去捧住索隆的脸，山治低头无比虔诚的亲吻他的左眼，舌尖沿着竖直的伤疤细细描绘。索隆痒得皱了皱眉，但没有躲开，对准敏感点用力向上顶了几下，他立马被操弄得腰背酥麻，双腿发软就要坐立不住，垂下头枕着索隆的肩膀，咬住自己的指节发出断断续续的呻吟声。

他埋着头弓着腰，缩起肩膀被动承欢的样子像极了一只温顺的猫，索隆的鼻尖贴近他的脖子，能清晰的嗅到他身上的汗味和洗发水的清香，视野里能看到他耳后那一小片白皙的皮肤被体温蒸烤得潮湿泛红，连缀着汗珠的金发发梢都透着一股性感。索隆亲吻着他的耳廓，把耳垂含进嘴里轻轻咬磨，他低低的喘息了一声，歪过头藏起耳朵，在索隆的肩膀上磨蹭掉痒意，简直敏感得不像话。

面对着这样的反应，索隆感觉自己浑身的血液似乎都在向胯下汇聚，埋在山治身体里的阴茎胀硬得快要血管爆裂，他不得不用更激烈的摩擦来缓解这种煎熬，把山治撞得起伏不止，哼出的呻吟也被切割得支离破碎。

“啊...不行了，你别...嗯...动得这么快...”山治仰起头望向天花板，说出的求饶带上了明显的哭腔，声音听不出是痛苦更多还是正在享受着极致的快乐。

索隆当然不打算放过他，掐紧了他的臀肉，将湿得一塌糊涂的臀缝尽可能掰开，阴茎整根捅入到最深处，抽插的节奏又快又狠，每顶一下都像是在用棍棒责打他一样。

他的双腿没法使力，腰又被结实的手臂牢牢禁锢住，不能休息亦不能挣脱，只能无措的承受着可怕的快感折磨，没多久他就开始浑身发颤，攀在索隆后背上的手指难以自持的抓出几道红痕，然后在一轮快速的顶弄中被直接送上了高潮。

在被绝顶的快感淹没的过程中，山治忽然想起这是他第一次在没有伴随痛苦的性爱中达到高潮，这对于他来说应该是一种新奇的、绝妙的体验，不过他现在已经完全没有精力去思考这件事了。

热乎乎的精液被射进他的肚子里，暖意由腹腔内部逐渐扩散开来，他的眼睛在失焦之前所见的最后一个画面就是索隆高潮时的表情，眉头紧皱着认真凝望他的眼神让他倍感满足。

射精后的疲惫席卷而来，山治感觉到自己失去力气的身体被人搬动翻转，接着趴伏在了一处温热却又不算柔软的地方。他知道这是哪里。

他阖上眼睛，侧过头将耳朵贴了上去，听到里面传来节奏有力的心跳声，安心的长舒出一口气。


	29. Chapter 29

（29）

伤痛削弱了病号的体力，长时间的心理障碍让山治厌弃饮食、疏于锻炼，仅仅只是跟约会对象久违的结合一次，就让他耗尽了力气。

他枕着索隆的胸口，因为疲倦而昏昏欲睡，头脑却像是刚从一场混沌的梦中清醒过来，而且是前所未有的清醒。

他计划着从明天开始要好好振作精神，为伤势痊愈后复出工作做准备，到时候要是他瘦得像两只鸟爪的手连枪都提不起来，他可就只能喝西北风了。

枕在脑袋底下的身体动了动，一阵响动过后，山治闻到了空气中弥漫开的香烟味，他睁开眼睛抬起头，看到索隆嘴里正叼着支烟，感受到他的视线之后低下头看着他。

索隆既是酒鬼也是烟枪，而且还称得上色欲熏心，一切成年男人可能会有的坏毛病都占了个遍，但在同样追求享乐任性肆意的山治眼中，这些坏毛病倒成了吸引他的魅力。

索隆的一只手搭在他的后背上轻轻拍了拍，很不适时的提醒他：“那三瓶药我会全部没收，从今天起你一颗都不能再吃了。”

“慢慢的减轻剂量不行吗？”山治努力替自己争取道：“忽然停药的话我会…”

“不行。”索隆态度坚决的驳回了他的诉求，又继续说：“你的那个混蛋医生朋友说他那里止痛药缺货，我待会儿需要出门一趟，把药给他送过去。”

山治撇了撇嘴，没有对此提出异议，毕竟就算他不同意，索隆也不会听他的。

索隆看他还算听话，在他的肩膀上捏了一下，补充道：“还有，我不在的时候你不许再偷跑出去。”

索隆对他说话时总是会用不行、不许、不可以，态度强硬又蛮横，最初这种控制欲还只是表现在游戏过程中，不知从什么时候起逐渐渗透进了日常生活，而山治倒也没觉得有什么不妥。

他郁闷的转过头将脸颊重新贴上结实的胸膛，听到里面传出的心跳声已经趋于稳定。他看向床头桌上的烟盒，说：“给我也来一支烟。”

药瘾不能解决，先缓解一下烟瘾总是可以的吧？山治等着对方给他递一支香烟，然而索隆只是深吸了一口烟然后缓缓吐出一片灰白色的烟雾，把嘴里那根抽了小半截的香烟直接递给他。

他自然而然的接过来，用两根手指夹着滤嘴，送进了自己嘴里。

之后他们相拥着睡了个回笼觉，山治因为疲倦和久违的心安睡得很沉，索隆睡醒后轻手轻脚的把他放在床上，先去冲了个澡，然后到书房收集起地上散落的药片，揣着三瓶药出了门。

罗的诊所就开在山治的事务所里，虽然山治这两个月不能工作，又被变相的禁了足，事务所却依然照常营业，毕竟除了诊所之外，他的合作伙伴还需要照常接点上门生意。

索隆驱车来到诊所已经是下午三点，罗早上在电话里说要止痛药有急用，索隆猜他也许是要接待重要的病人，然而进了事务所的门，里面却一个客户都没有，一向久坐不住的基德更是不见人影。

索隆进了诊室将三瓶止痛药放在桌上，对背对着门口正专心调配药剂的罗说：“东西给你送来了，没什么事的话我就回去了。”

他们的关系依然如最初时那样互看不顺眼，罗总会莫名其妙对他表现出隐隐的敌意，而且一直拿医生身份压他一头，如无必要，他是不愿意跟黑医多做交流的，任务完成之后一心只想着赶紧走掉。

罗放下手中的药剂，转过头喊住了他：“等一下，我有东西要给你。”

索隆停下脚步，站在门口露出不耐烦的表情，看着罗从放置药剂的桌边离开，走到柜子前拿出一张白色信封递给他：“这是今天早上被人从门底塞进来的，收件人是你。”

“我？”索隆接过信封翻至背面，看到上面确实写着他的名字，只不过用的是他曾经的代号“剑士”。知道他的代号却不知道他的住址，寄信人显然与他并不熟识。

索隆困惑的皱起眉头，用拇指拨开信封的封口，粘合处有明显被人撕开过的痕迹，他抬起眼皮看了罗一眼，对黑医偷看他人隐私的行为感到不满：“你打开看过了？”

罗面对他的质问倒也不觉得尴尬，耸了耸肩坦然的回答道：“看过了，这就是我叫你来的原因。”

“你叫我来不是为了让我给你送止痛药？”时不时就被黑医耍弄一下简直让索隆气得牙根发痒，这种不平等的关系大概要熬到山治完全康复才能彻底结束。他压下心中的火气，将信封打开，里面装着的并不是信件，而是一张没有印文的碟片。

“止痛药我当然也需要，只不过没那么急。”罗走出诊室来到会客厅，站在电视机前，将手搭在顶盖上示意索隆可以用这台电视来播放碟片。他的表情逐渐沉了下去，说：“我本来可以把这东西偷偷销毁掉，但是我想他们也许还会寄给更多人，用这种蠢笨无聊的方式去折磨他，所以，我觉得你应该看看。”

罗没有直接说出名字，索隆却知道他说的是谁，他们今天之所以会面对面站在这里，只能是因为山治。

索隆对罗的用词异常在意，他不再多问什么，走到电视柜前将碟片放入影碟机，罗则转身离开去反锁上了事务所的大门，然后径直回到自己的诊室关上门，似乎是不想再看一遍即将播放出的画面。

在等待的过程中索隆后退着坐到了沙发上，翻看了一下手中的信封，注意到破损的封口处原本印有一个图案，他用食指拨弄着纸头，让分割成两半的图案逐渐靠拢对准，拼成完整的形状。

他虽然不熟悉，但却认得，这是文斯莫克的家纹。

电视中传出的声音吸引着索隆抬起头来，在认出家纹之后，他心里就产生了不好的预感，而屏幕中播放的画面正印证了他的预感，只不过他所见到的要比他刚才那一瞬间猜测的更糟，且更让他愤怒。

碟片中刻录的是一段真实的录像，背景是在一间光线昏暗的房间里的某个墙角，镜头的角度正对着山治的脸，一张五官因痛苦而扭曲的、哭泣的、沾着血的脸。

电视的音量不大，索隆却能清楚的听到里面传出的呜咽声和铁链晃动的声音，以及其间混杂着的无法忽视的肉体撞击声。

画面刻意裁去了另一个人的身影，能看见的只有山治跪在地上被人拽着脖子上的项圈从背后狠狠操干，在这时他身上就已经被制造出了数不清的新鲜伤痕，双腿之间的血迹沿着大腿内侧蜿蜒淌下越涌越多，而山治则咬破了嘴唇，眼泪静静地流出来，没有发出一声呻吟或是哭喊。

把这种东西全程拍摄下来并且寄送给人欣赏的大概只有道德感缺失又恶趣味的变态，而山治的兄长刚好就是这个群体中的一员。

精神上的刺激像一把插入颅脑的冰刀，索隆先是觉得自己的身体从头凉到了脚，接着一股几乎要将人烤化的火焰从腹部蹿升起来，直冲向他的大脑顷刻间将理智燃烧殆尽。

他握紧拳头将信封捏成一团，从腰间拔出手枪，对准电视和影碟机一口气射光了弹匣里全部的子弹。

罗听到枪声结束后才推门走出来，并不意外的扫了一眼彻底报废的电视，面目全非的外壳里冒出焦臭的灰烟，混着火药味在封闭的客厅里弥漫。他是个尚未毕业的医学生，因工作之需平日里经常跟黑道打交道，自己却从不融入纷争，唯一摸过的枪仅仅只是搁在诊床底下用作防身的，而且至今为止一枪都没开过。所以他在看完这段录像之后就算清楚祸首是谁，也没有能力去替受害者出口恶气，但他知道，眼前这个狂躁得眼睛几乎要泛出血色的男人能办得到。

凭着大肆的破坏暂时发泄完毕心中的第一轮怒潮，索隆把发热的空枪插回枪套，又把揉成一团的信封胡乱塞进兜里，走到电视柜前拿起影碟机，暴力扯出变形卡死的碟仓，将碟片取出来掰成碎片扔进垃圾桶。在做完了这些事之后，他的表情才终于从形于色的暴怒逐渐转变为阴沉的冷静，他站在垃圾桶前沉默着点上一支烟，然后转身走向事务所的大门。

罗跟在他身后试探着问：“你要去哪？”

索隆打开门锁推开门，在迈出事务所之前回答道：“文斯莫克主动向我发出了‘邀请函’，我当然是要去赴约。”

在罗看来索隆应该是失去了理性的判断力，于是好意提醒：“你不觉得这很有可能是在故意引你自投罗网吗？”

听到罗的问题，索隆的动作停顿下来，转过头看着他，语气听上去异常平静，却又透着股说不清道不明的、使人胆寒的气息。“我早晚会再拜访他一次，这个时机刚刚好。”

留下这句话，索隆就从事务所离开了。

等他回到公寓时，山治还没睡醒。养伤期间被限制了行动，山治最常做的事就只有睡觉和看书，每天的固定睡眠时间拉长了两三个小时，午睡有时能一觉睡到三四点，更何况他早上为了偷跑出去，凌晨就早早的醒了，所以他现在睡得很香甜。

索隆回到家的第一件事就是走进卧室坐在床边摸摸他的额头确定他一切安好，这是从他之前伤口感染发高烧那次起就养成的习惯。

身侧的床垫下陷，额头又被触碰，山治迷迷糊糊的醒过来，睁开眼睛看了一眼坐在床边的是谁，很快又闭上眼，从被子里伸出一只手拽下索隆的手腕，攥住他的手指，泄愤的在指尖上咬了一口埋怨他把自己吵醒，接着咬字含糊的说：“现在几点了？我是不是该给你准备晚饭了？”

索隆反握住山治的手塞回被子里，帮他掖好被角，然后俯下身在他的额头上轻吻了一下，抚摸着他的头发说：“时间还早，你接着睡吧。”

笼罩周身的熟悉气味像是有安神催眠的作用，山治翻身侧躺着把大半张脸埋进柔软的枕头，听着近在耳边的呼吸声，在昏昏欲睡的状态中的问：“你晚饭想吃什么？”

“我一会儿要再出门一趟，今晚有一单生意要做。”索隆注视着山治恬静安逸的侧脸，脑海中闪过的录像画面像几根滚烫的尖刺一样戳痛了他的神经，他咬了咬牙，尽量让自己维持住平静的语气：“我可能很晚才会回来，不用等我吃晚饭。”

山治闷闷的应了一声，也不知道是真的听进去了还是在随口应答。

索隆交代完之后起身走出卧室，来到客厅的其中一面墙壁前按下开关降下墙板，墙内的暗层里整齐码放着他所有的装备，他挑选出几支杀伤力最高的枪械和与之相配的弹匣装进一只黑色旅行袋，又装入其他几样趁手的武器，小件的手枪和冷兵器则用背带固定在西装之下，他近乎清空了一半的武器库将自己彻底武装起来。

行动快速的整装完毕，临出门前索隆再次回到卧室门口看向室内的双人床，山治裹着被子躺在属于自己的那半边床上，似乎又睡着了，曾经每一夜都紧蹙着的眉头放松舒展，梦里不再会出现惊扰他的画面。

索隆转身拎起沉甸甸的旅行袋，乘着夕色离开了公寓。


	30. Chapter 30

(30)

暮色彻底沉入地平线的晚间时分，文斯莫克家族位于城郊的宅邸上空响起了尖锐的警报声。

上一次出现这种级别的入侵事件还是五年前多个黑手党家族混乱纷争的时期，时隔多年再次运行的警报系统仅工作了几秒就猝然归于沉寂，电力室成为第一波被攻陷的目标，备用供电设备开始运转之后，偌大的独栋别墅仍有一半陷在危险的黑暗之中，成为了哀嚎遍起的屠戮场。

光线昏暗的窗口里接连闪出犹如金黄烟花般忽明忽暗的火焰光芒，引发出一阵接一阵的枪声和惨叫，赏心悦目的亮光像沿着导火线燃烧，从别墅一楼东南角的窗内直线延伸至走廊尽头的另一侧，接着升至二楼。

同样的路线再走一遍，索隆这一次的目的更加明确，有了足够的火力，清理起蜂群一样成堆涌现的喽啰们也更迅速。

黑手党家族的据点通常是警力空白的无法地带，就算在这里搅翻了天也不会有人来管，他这次甚至都没带消音器，与第一次来时的无声潜入不同，他大张旗鼓的闯进来，就是要让邀请他的人知道，他就算正面突入也丝毫不怕落入陷阱，他有足够的能力自保，也有足够的能力进行屠杀。

再经验丰富的黑手党与过着刀口舔血生活的专业人士相比实力都脆弱得不堪一击，索隆像一匹被放进羊圈的狼，獠牙和利爪轻而易举将这座黑手党秘密堡垒的防御撕得粉碎。

上到二楼迎接他的依然是那个笑容甜美又羞怯的女人，只不过这一次索隆长了记性，在女人靠近他企图用伪装出的温柔友善软化他的心时，他干脆利落的提起枪用枪托把她敲晕过去丢回了沙发上，省去了纠缠的麻烦。

一路上遭遇到的敌手弱得可怜，要么是那个骄傲自大的文斯莫克长子小瞧了他，要么就是将最致命的陷阱隐藏在了最后，愤怒虽然会让他热血上头冲动行事，却不会让他变成个失去判断力的傻瓜。他把子弹近乎耗光的枪械留在原地，给用着最趁手的格洛克换上新弹匣，谨慎地推开了通往深处办公室的房门。

山治一直睡到太阳完全落山才悠悠转醒，他已经很久没有睡得这么安心过了，醒来后大脑中昏昏沉沉的感觉一扫而空，仿佛所有的疲惫都在一日之间奇迹般的消失殆尽。

当然，这是他的心理作用。

他在黑暗中望着天花板发了会儿呆，隐约记起下午半梦半醒时索隆告诉他自己会晚些回来。

这两个月为了照顾重病号，索隆很少出门，工作能推则推，那种孤狼似的性格更是没什么交际应酬，两人同住一个屋檐下每天有大把的时间相处，即便是在山治伤势逐渐痊愈能下床走动之后，索隆对他人身自由的限制依然变本加厉的严格。他本该抓紧时间享受一下今晚难得的闲暇时光，可独自待在空荡荡静悄悄的公寓里，他却感到一阵说不清缘由的寂寞。

他又慢慢回想起了早上那场特殊的欢爱，那几句逼不得已的回答，那些暴露脆弱面的眼泪，还有那种完全不同以往的“初体验”，细节回忆得越清晰他的脸颊就越滚烫，羞耻感来得后知后觉又铺天盖地，他掀起被子蒙住脑袋，懊恼的在双人床上翻滚了半天才劝说自己接受已然发生的事实。

他开始庆幸索隆现在不在家，那他就能有足够的时间来整理自己再次面对他时的表情了。

比回忆稍晚出现的是强烈得让人胃痛的饥饿感，细算起来他已经有一天一夜没好好吃过东西，他把混乱烦躁的思绪暂时揉成团丢弃到一旁，翻身下床从衣柜里找出一套勉强合身的衣服穿在身上，走进厨房打算给自己弄点吃的。

大概十分钟之后，他端着碗热腾腾的面坐在客厅的沙发上，面积颇大的公寓在夜晚降临后总显得格外冷清，只有电视里传出的人声和音乐能将这种冷清稍稍冲淡，他边吃面边心不在焉的看着电视节目，等他注意到落在茶几边的纸团，面已经吃得差不多了。

他舔了舔嘴角的汤汁，捡起纸团展开纸页，伸向垃圾桶上方的手在他看清纸头上的深红色纹章时猛地缩了回来。

他把撕裂成两半的纹章拼凑合拢，不用细看他也认得，那是用火漆做封缄的、文斯莫克家族的纹章。

好不容易从血肉中生生剜去的腐肉又悄然滋生，如同感染源怎么也无法彻底根除的病毒般蚕食着他的心理防线，让他周身上下的伤处再度隐隐作痛起来。

这东西怎么会出现在这里？

山治忽然意识到了什么，而这种还不确定的猜测——仅仅只是猜测，就让他的心脏被莫大的恐慌填满了。他先是给索隆打去一个电话，始终无人接听，接着又拨通了罗的号码，因为罗是他所知的最后一个见到索隆的人，然而依然无人接听。

他攥着那张信封像没头苍蝇似的在房间里焦躁的来回走动，手心泌出的汗水很快就将纸张浸得湿透，最终，他的目光落在了客厅一侧的墙壁上。他走到墙壁前扳动开关，心情忐忑的等待着墙板缓缓落下，藏在其后的暗层逐渐在他眼前展现出来，本该摆放着大量枪支弹药的储备库像遭到了洗劫一般，他那颗悬着的心便彻底沉入了谷底。

他呆站在原地思考片刻，松开手指任由湿纸团滚落在地板上，异常冷静的从暗层中拿出一把手枪插在身后的裤腰里用衣摆妥善地遮盖住，转身向公寓的玄关走去。

比起第一次，这次伊治安排在身边的保镖数量明显要多出不少，只是与索隆所设想的安保强度相比还是差了一大截。

在伊治发话之前，这些身材健硕面色沉着的黑衣保镖们没有一个会擅自行动，索隆进门后也并没有率先发难，而是自行走向办公桌前，在数双眼睛的注视下拉开椅子坐下，握着格洛克的右手状似随意的搁置在了大腿上。

“我派人送给你的东西只是想让你欣赏一下我弟弟的真面目，没想到你竟然自己闯进来了。”伊治皮笑肉不笑的先开口说道：“我该说你是勇敢呢，还是自不量力呢？”

索隆的眉头不自觉的皱了皱，这是他进入房间后在脸上表现出的第一道情绪起伏，他不喜欢在其他人面前暴露自己的心绪，可是一想到录像的内容，他就会压抑不住心中翻涌而出的厌恶感。

那段录像和眼前的这个男人，全都让他感到厌恶。

“你是来替他复仇的？”伊治转动着手指上的戒指，调笑道：“他自己呢？躲到哪里自舔伤口去了？”

“我不用替他复仇，这种事他自己想做就做得到。”

“你太看得起他了。那个人从小就是个软弱无能的废物，看来你还不够了解他。”

索隆没有接话，他确实不算了解，但他深知，山治绝对不是个无能的人，口舌之争的胜负并不会改变这一点。

“那你来这里是为了什么？”伊治的上半身稍稍倾向前方，透过镜片打量着胆敢独自一人闯入黑手党据点的男人，自己口中那个软弱的，没用的弟弟，不知道靠什么手段吸引住了这个虽然强悍却愚蠢至极的男人。当然，那些手段可想而知的是些不光彩的龌龊事，毕竟，他就只会做这些。

“我来只是想警告你一件事。”索隆将提着枪的手放在桌面上，这个举动立刻引得周围的保镖们掏出各自的武器对准他的脑袋，他面不改色的直视着伊治的眼睛，咬字颇重的说道：“不要再打扰他的生活。”

“你现在是以什么立场向我提出这种无礼的要求？”同样是被枪指着，伊治的处境则要轻松多了，他重新后仰身体靠上椅背，仿佛刚才听到了一句玩笑话：“难道你已经把自己当成了他的新饲主？”

不等索隆回答，伊治就伸出两根手指，自顾自的继续说了下去：“有他这种癖好的人分为两种，一种是天生的贱骨头，另一种是后天培养出来的。你以为他天生就是如此？把这样的好货色摆在你面前的是我，你应该感谢我。”

这几句话所表述的意思再清楚不过，伊治是想把他和山治的过去赤裸裸的摆在索隆面前，以此来炫耀自己的特别之处。索隆的眉头从进门开始就没有舒展过，冷漠疏离的表情始终不变，所以伊治并不确定这些话到底有没有戳中他的痛处。

“告诉你一个玩法，你只要鞭打他的后背和大腿，甚至都不用碰他，就可以打得他射出来。他那副快乐又屈辱的表情，你一定会喜欢。”

索隆静静听着伊治讲完，忽然笑了，大概是觉得对方拼命向他展示的行径太过可笑，唯独这次，他参与到了幼稚的炫耀游戏当中：“我想你一定没见过他为了吸引你的目光故意做坏事的样子。”

“被冒犯还有什么乐趣？”伊治不解的问道。

索隆反问：“不被冒犯还有什么乐趣？我要的又不是一条听话的狗。”

伊治理所当然的回答：“他对于我来说跟一条狗没什么区别。”

索隆的脸色再度沉了下去，眼神狠厉的凝视着伊治的脸沉默片刻，缓缓地说：“他已经不再是你的了。”

交谈进行到这里，伊治的耐性彻底被消磨光了，他抬起右手打了个响指，从隐藏在办公室右侧书架后的暗门里涌入了更多的打手。

“你知道吗？小时候我最喜欢跟那个废物玩的游戏就是弄坏他的玩具，有时候是他捡回来照顾的小动物，有时候是他喜欢看的书，越是他心爱的东西，弄坏以后他就哭得越厉害，表情也越有趣。可惜从那一两年之后他就不会再哭了。”

原本宽敞的办公室里一时之间站满了人，将自投罗网的到访者团团围在中间，只等伊治下达指令便一拥而上。

伊治看向索隆手里那把17发容弹量的格洛克，笑着说：“你猜，如果我把你这件'新玩具'毁掉，他会露出什么样的表情？”


	31. Chapter 31

(31)

刚建立没多久的心理防御像海滩上用泥沙堆砌而出的建筑物，经受不住任何风浪的洗礼。

汽车越靠近目的地山治就颤抖得越厉害，这一路上他设想了无数的可能性，索隆的本事他是亲眼见过的，在硬碰硬的交战中全身而退应该不成问题，可他同时也熟知伊治的行事风格，伊治擅长铺设陷阱、玩弄猎物，就算索隆再强悍再老练，也不能保证完全不落圈套，一想到这一点山治就心慌得要命。

出租车在林外的路口停了下来，再往里去就属于外人禁入的私人领地。山治下车后注意到别墅方向的天空中隐隐闪着火光，他沿着林间车道一路狂奔，穿过密林来到别墅围墙外。

本应戒备森严的正门前横七竖八倒卧着一地尸体，山治拔出手枪拉动套筒上膛，深吸了一口气，举着枪从无人值守的大门走入。

整栋别墅坍塌了将近一半，而剩下的一半则淹没在熊熊燃烧的火势里，山治从记事起就被弃养在这个地方，禁锢了他十数年的囚笼，如今正化为滚滚浓烟随风而散。

他穿过宽阔的庭院，在倾覆的废墟前方，看到两个熟悉的身影在火光中缠斗在一起。

他们赤手空拳搏斗，拳拳到肉打得不可开交，挥出的每一拳都拼尽了全力，血花四溅。

看到索隆好好的活着，山治悬着的一颗心倏地安稳落下，不受控的颤抖竟然也意料之外的逐渐平息。

直到这时，他才意识到他这一路上的恐惧并不是来自于刻进生理本能中的对囚笼的惧怕，而是因为害怕永远的、无可挽回的失去某个人的陪伴。

他将枪口对准那个他曾被命令永远都不准违抗的文斯莫克长子，大声对他们喊道：“停下！”

他们从最开始就注意到了山治的出现，只不过谁也没有要停下来的意思，这两个枪法和格斗技巧都称得上业内顶尖的男人，正以最粗蛮最原始的方式进行着殴斗，势必要消磨到其中一方倒地不起才肯停止。

持着枪的手落下又举起，最终垂在身侧，山治静静站在原地，火焰和晃动的人影在他脸上投下闪烁不定的光影。他被迫成为了一名局外的旁观者。

那两个人直到最后也没分出胜负，沾着血的拳头几乎在同一瞬间揍向对方的脸，然后在遭受击打的冲击惯性下轰然倒向两边，谁也没能在第一时间重新爬起来。

山治这才缓步走到他们身边，先是转头看向伊治，那张从来只许他仰望的脸被揍得面目全非，而眼神中对他的蔑视哪怕此刻也未曾消减。只是与以往不同的是，他已经不会再被那双眼睛里流露出的任何情绪所支配了。

他径直走到索隆身旁蹲下，向他伸出右手：“你说的有一单生意要做就是指这个？”

索隆脸上挂的彩一点儿也不比他的对手少，这还是山治认识他以来第一次见他这么狼狈。

他握住山治的手，忍着拉扯伤处的疼痛借力坐了起来，并没有回答山治的明知故问，表情也丝毫看不出谎言被拆穿后的心虚，而是避重就轻地说：“我说过的吧，我不在的时候不许你擅自偷跑出来。”

面对着这样毫无威慑力可言的训斥，山治无声的笑了一下，将索隆的右臂环绕过自己的肩膀，问他：“能起得来吗？”

索隆点了点头，山治便扶着他站了起来。

他的身体伤痕累累，沉重得如同铁铸，周身散发着血味和火药的焦臭味。他比任何时候都虚弱狼狈，却也比任何时候都更让山治觉得他顶天立地，值得依赖。

山治用左手环抱住他的腰，撑住他摇摇欲坠的身体，迈步向别墅的正门方向走去。

一切都结束了。山治庆幸地想，不管这个结束方式是否合他的心意，只要能干脆利落的与过去一刀两断，他并不奢求什么。

然而，十分不适时地，背后传来了一阵笑声。伊治笑得肆意张扬，无比畅快，仿佛刚听到了一个天大的笑话。

山治顿住脚步，没有回头去看，索隆扭头看着他紧绷的侧脸，也停了下来。

“你以为你找到了好归宿？”伊治笑到中途呛咳了几声，手肘支撑起上半身，向一旁吐出一口血沫。

这些年他放任山治流落在外，自以为丢弃掉了一个玩腻的玩具，即便山治脱离了他的监管，他也想当然的认为他依然永远归属于自己，直到所有物真真正正被夺走的这一刻，他才明白一切都迟了。

他是为了失去想要的东西而如此愤怒吗？不。他告诉自己，他是因为遭到了可耻的背叛才会情绪失控。这个废物，这个没用的东西，怎么敢离开他？

伊治逐渐收敛笑容，注视着眼前相互挨近的两个背影，充满恶意地讥讽道：“到最后你会发现，他跟我是同类人。”

比起说服山治，伊治更希望以此来说服自己。不过这句话就像一根浸满毒液的刺，效果显著地扎进了山治心里。

山治一言不发的静默片刻，卸下索隆架在他肩头的手臂，转过身向伊治走去，索隆伸手去拽他，却被他甩开了。

由于背对，索隆完全看不到山治脸上的表情。山治站定在伊治面前，越燃越汹涌的火势将他们的影子融在一起。

索隆张了张嘴想叫山治回到他身边，还未及出声，就看到山治横扫着踢出一脚正中伊治的脑袋。

近两个月的伤痛和消沉让山治的体力大幅消减，但他那双走路仍有些跛的长腿所踢出的力量却依然充满了可怕的爆发力。

伊治横飞出去撞上一丛矮灌木，身上的每一块骨骼都像是要被这一击震碎，他单手撑住地面急喘了一口气，抬头望向山治，表情震惊得无以复加，随即又转为震怒：“你知不知道自己在做什么？你他妈是在找死！”

当肉眼不可见的枷锁彻底粉碎时，这副曾会让山治蜷缩发抖、恨不得立马死去的怒容就不再能对他造成威吓了，他直视着伊治的双眼，异常冷静地说：“他跟你不同。”

说完这句话，山治就转身走回索隆身边，重新架起他的胳膊，扶着他头也不回的离开。

索隆对眼前发生的一幕同样感到惊讶无比，他还以为自己将来需要耗费大量的精力协助山治从前一段关系的影响之下挣脱出来，没想到他低估了山治强悍的自愈力，也低估了自己。

他在山治心中所占的分量，看来远比他想的要多。

被大闹了一场以致倾颓焚毁的别墅逐渐在他们身后化为随着火光晃动的残影，才走出没多远，慢慢从惊讶中回过味来的索隆就忽然笑了起来。

性格和关系使然，索隆总在山治面前表现得沉稳又克制，几乎从没露出过这么轻松的笑容，即便牵扯到伤处疼得直抽气，他也没有停下。

山治起先被他莫名其妙的笑意弄得很茫然，之后受到感染，也跟着扬起嘴角：“你笑什么？”

“那家伙最后的表情，太精彩了。”索隆边笑边回答道。

“亏你还笑得出来。”难得一见的笑容让山治有些离不开视线，他打量着索隆舒展的眉眼，不知怎的脸颊开始微微发烫。“毁了一座黑手党据点，你摊上大麻烦了。”

“无所谓。我干的一直是与人结仇的行当，仇家从来没少过。”索隆转头对上山治的视线，语气平淡地说：“你的那个狗屁家族，对于我来说什么也不是。”

山治顿住脚步愣在原地，感觉自己的心脏像是被人狠狠捏了一把，连呼吸都止息了一瞬，一股奇怪的、不明来源的暖意从腹腔内升腾起来，接着衍化为一股强烈的冲动溢满了胸膛。

他抬起双手捧住索隆的脸，然后用力吻上那双挂着伤痕的嘴唇，索隆被他突如其来的动作推得趔趄倒退一步，后背撞上了身后的树干。

远离宅邸的树林里静谧而昏暗，月光透过头顶的树冠洒下些斑驳的光线来。

他们站在树下安静的接吻，以亲密的唇舌交缠互诉着衷肠。

山治紧闭双眼，吻得极致用力，恨不得将这一天和这一夜所发生的事在他心中掀起的波澜全部以这样简单的方式发泄干净。

可是越吻他越觉得心里缺失了一块，他不知道该用什么才能将缺口填补起来。

在他想清楚之前，离他们不远的车道上就传来了车辆行驶的声音，几道车灯光线忽明忽暗接连闪过，应该是文斯莫克的增援到了。

山治慢慢睁开眼睛，发现索隆一直在看着他，背光的独眼隐没在黑暗里，却如同光源般散发着淡淡的光亮。

山治埋下脸躲避开烫人的目光，索隆则转头看向身后，推测着来者的数量，坐在车里的人暂时还不会发现藏身在暗处的他们，于是他牵起山治的手，拉着他向来时的藏车地点走去。

借着夜色掩护，他们驾车沿林间小道行驶，在追兵开始搜捕前就顺利离开。

汽车拐上高速驶入市区，在凌晨车辆稀少的公路上疾驰，最终停在了一处霓虹绚烂的街角。

山治环顾左右看向车窗外，这并不是他预想中的目的地。

“这里是…”山治慢半拍的认出了街角的矮层建筑物上最亮眼的灯牌，灯管组成的名字正是他经常光顾的酒吧的名字，这家酒吧属于这座城市最大的情报中间商伊万科夫，而他自己的事务所和住处就在酒吧的街对面。

这里是他居住了多年的地方，他本该对周围的景物熟悉无比，可他却像做了一场漫长旖旎的梦，在梦里时间被无限拉长，大梦初醒后所面对的现实景象反而变得格外虚幻。

他困惑地看向索隆，想不明白今晚为什么会回到这里。除非有特殊预约，罗的诊所是不会营业到午夜的。

索隆的脸早就恢复为了他一向所擅长的冷硬，在回来的一路上，他已经计划好了一件事，而要将这个计划付诸行动，他就必须先收敛表情藏起自己的情绪。

停车后，他吐词简短地说：“到了。下车。”语气就像是在下一道指令。

山治察觉出了他的不对劲，一时又无从猜测，只能慢吞吞推开车门跳下车，转身撑着门框看回车内：“我身上没有诊所的备用钥匙，不过我们可以先去伊万科夫那儿借个医疗箱，你还在流血，我可以先帮你处理一下…”

索隆侧过身抓住副驾席一侧的车门把手，毫无征兆地对山治说：“我们就到此为止吧。”

还未说完的后半句话被生生噎回了肚子里，山治的嘴唇维持在微张的状态，喉咙里却再也发不出声音来。心头那股刚刚滋生不久的暖意从中心地带开始结冰，顿时冷得他浑身打颤，如坠冰窖。

他动了动嘴唇想要说出些什么，可是在他挤出声音之前，索隆就关上了车门，汽车在他眼前绝尘而去，不给他任何的适应和解释。

直到车尾灯彻底消失在视野中，山治才回过神来，他独自站在人行道边，茫然无措地环顾周围。

享受夜生活的人们从他身旁走过，悬挂在各式深夜营业店铺前的灯牌闪烁的光线晃得他快要睁不开眼。

他现在可以想去哪儿就去哪儿，没人能对他下达指令，没人会限制他的行动，更没人会圈禁他。

可他身处在莫大的自由天地之中，却觉得自己正如同一条丧家之犬。


End file.
